Altered Beginings
by Trixfan
Summary: Mr. Darcy attends the Meryton Assembly. Far from insulting Miss Elizabeth, Darcy accepts Bingley's challenge to dance with the lady. Lizzy has other ideas to make the man less prideful and condescending. What follows is a low angst, heart warming story of a love that will endure. PIP, completely new material from Ch 17.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, everyone.

My wonderful editor, Jim, has worked incredibly quickly to have this story back to me. I'm about to share it with you. Altered Beginnings is complete, has 26 chapter and an epilogue and is approximately 60 thousand words. I'll be posting twice a week, probably Thursdays and Mondays.

For those who have read the first ten or so chapters when it was first published over a year ago, there has been some new material added, however it does not change the overall plot. I hope you enjoy this story, whether you are joining me for the first time, re-joining me or just waiting to get to the new material. I have enjoyed writing this low anxiety, HEA novella.

Regards

M. J. Twiss


	2. Chapter 2

"Darcy," Mr. Bingley approached his friend with a scowl, "although I do not know the entirety of the story, and nor should I wish too, it is time you put this business with Wickham behind you. You have been so dour since Ramsgate, I hardly know you anymore."

"I warned you of my temperament before leaving London, Bingley," Mr. Darcy snapped, glancing around to see if anyone had heard. Only a dark-haired woman, one of the five Bennet sisters if he did not miss his guess, could possibly have overheard the comment. "I am in no mood for such frivolities. You had better have left me at Netherfield with a book."

Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy, Master of Pemberley Estate and worth an estimated ten thousand a year, had chosen to keep this foul mood for many months. In truth, since that June day when he unexpectedly came upon his very young, and not yet out in society, sister, in the arms of that scoundrel, George Wickham. Only this morning, Darcy received a letter from Georgiana. The thought of her improving spirits while she stayed with her female cousins at Matlock's country estate created the barest of smiles. The young woman's words seemed a little less despondent and more light-hearted, as if she were finally recovering her spirits after such a disappointment. The company of other young ladies, namely her cousins, seemed to agree with his very-young sibling.

"This mood wears thin," Bingley frowned slightly. His eyes alight with the shine of battle; Charles intended to force Darcy out of his austere and aloof attitude. "I hate to see you stand about in this stupid manner. We are in a ballroom. I would have you enjoy yourself."

Darcy sighed and turned his attention to the room before him, seeing little to excite his interest. "Then leave me to my silent contemplations," he replied in a desolate tone.

"I had hoped your temperament would improve with the country atmosphere," Bingley decided not to give over, shaking his head in disappointment. He'd learned long ago to appeal to Darcy's sense of propriety. "These people are to be my nearest neighbours. I must make and keep their acquaintance should I purchase Netherfield. You are my guest Darcy and I demand you act accordingly. To that end, I will have you dance, however much you dislike the amusement."

"I rarely dance in town," Darcy spoke with some contempt. Any happiness gained from thoughts of his sister left him abruptly. "There is little enough to tempt me to stand up at St James. At an assembly such as this, it would be insupportable."

"Good God, Darcy, I wouldn't be as fastidious as you are for a kingdom!" Bingley exclaimed, understanding he could still turn his friend's opinion if he stepped carefully. "Upon my honour, I never met so many pleasant girls in my life. And several of them uncommonly pretty, too."

"You have been dancing with the prettiest girl in the room," Darcy allowed, fixing a neutral expression on his features. His eyes drawn to Miss Jane Bennet, the young woman Darcy expected to become Bingley's latest 'Angel'.

Bingley, in such a cheerful mood, could be as tenacious as a terrier after the smell of rat. In this case, Darcy felt like the hunted vermin. Only, his good friend seemed to be but one of many pursuing him to take to the floor with a country miss upon his arm. Across the room, Miss Bingley glared, expecting at least one set, and there were so many other pairs of eyes watching his every move. Darcy hated the notoriety his position in society, and ten thousand a year, brought.

"We are at a ball with many handsome and amiable young ladies," Bingley stated, turning his attention to the ballroom. "I will have you dance, Darcy, even if you find it bothersome to stand up with a partner you do not know. I absolutely insist."

Taking the bit between his teeth, Darcy parried, "then introduce me to the young lady you have been dancing with."

"Darcy," Bingley's eyes shone with amusement, "she is the most beautiful creature I ever beheld. However, I must claim her for myself, for she is too delicate and serene for your tastes. I believe your demeanour would frighten Miss Bennet."

"Indeed," Darcy's eyes immediately returned to Bingley's latest Angel. Several seconds later, he knew his friend to be correct in his assumptions. "Your sisters are engaged at present."

"No, Darcy, nothing so easy. You must choose a local lady with whom to dance," Bingley grinned.

"Then who would you suggest?" Darcy demanded, somewhat put out by his friend. "Pick your target well, Bingley for I will only dance one set."

"I may be able to introduce you to a suitable lady. Indeed, Miss Bennet's younger sister, Miss Elizabeth is sitting just over there. She may not be a classic beauty, but you cannot deny Miss Elizabeth is very handsome. I have heard her described as lively of wit, a perfect match for your dour nature these past months," Bingley watched as Darcy took the likeness of the woman sitting a few feet to one side of them.

"Do you promise me," Darcy turned on his friend, "that if I should stand up with Miss Elizabeth you will let me alone for the remainder of the night?"

"Ah," Bingley smiled happily, "only if I see you on the dance floor. You must be on your very best behaviour, Darcy, for Miss Elizabeth is able to tease with the most pleasing humour. I am told her intellect rivals even yours. Come, I shall have her sister make the introductions."

"Lizzy, may I introduce Mr. Darcy," Jane offered, but a few minutes later with both gentlemen in tow.

Elizabeth had waited the intervening moments with a delighted sense of pleasure at what was to come. Quickly applied to by Mr. Bingley, Jane smiled and immediately led the gentlemen to her sister. Lizzy stood and curtseyed politely. With a twinkle in her eye, she appeared to look upon Mr. Darcy with a sense of amusement. Jane knew that expression far too well. Both her sibling and father wore it when they chose to amuse themselves at the expense of others.

"Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth curtseyed. She had heard the entire conversation and, with a flicker of delight in her eyes, chose not to make this easy on the pride-filled man. Nor did Lizzy intend to hold back the fact that she knew Darcy's purpose in seeking an introduction.

"The music starts. Pray, excuse us." Mr. Bingley held out his hand for Jane to take and chose to scurry away. Together, they lined-up for the next set.

"If you are not otherwise engaged, Miss Elizabeth," Darcy started, "may I claim the next set?"

"I am not inclined to dance," she answered slowly, her hazel eyes twinkling with mischief, "when I know so little of my partner. I would much rather sit and come to know you better."

"Oh," Mr. Darcy frowned. Understanding he could appear quite formidable with this expression, as Georgiana constantly told him, he tried for something more neutral. If he had to play this game, he would, just to get Bingley to leave him alone. "I had not expected such a large room or gathering."

 _There_ , he thought, _that should start the woman speaking of the local families. I cannot believe she is as witty as Bingley believes. A few sentences and I will be able to tempt her into the second dance of the set. Then my obligation will be fulfilled._

"No, Mr. Darcy, that is far too easy. We shall not come to understand one another speaking by rote," Lizzy smiled, letting her vivacity play about her eyes; it enhanced the hazel colour to an almost golden hue. "You must try for something more, shall I say, enlightening. How am I to know your character with mundane chatter?"

"We are in a ball room, Madam," he stated, holding onto his resentment. _What does this woman want from me? I simply requested she stand up with me so I may spend the remainder of the evening perpendicular against the wall._ "What of one's likeness can be taken from such a setting?"

"A great many things," Lizzy let out a slight chuckle. "I already discern, Mr. Darcy, that you are uncomfortable in a large party."

"It is easy to be comfortable in company you know," Darcy rebuked.

"Is that not what a ball room is for," she teased, "to familiarize yourself with the present company. I do not suggest you be introduced to every person in the room when we are all unknown to you. However, taking the effort to become acquainted with the principal gentlemen may give you more enjoyment in the evening. I believe you will find the rewards worth the effort."

"You state your opinions quite decidedly," Darcy felt his ire growing.

"Indeed I do," Lizzy returned, pleased by her ability to unsettle the man. "As you are unable to recommend a topic, Mr. Darcy, perhaps I may offer one. Do you prefer the comedies or tragedies of Shakespeare?"

Brow furrowing, he had not expected to discuss literature in a ballroom. "Both," Darcy stated. Over the next half-hour, Miss Elizabeth drew out his knowledge of books, music and, astoundingly, politics. The fact she had a good grasp of the basics, as well as events on the continent, confounded him.

As the set ended and the music ceased, Darcy looked up, shocked so much time had passed. Miss Bingley shot daggers at the couple from across the room, and many of the locals were observing the attention he paid the young lady. A quick glance at Miss Elizabeth and he understood she had acted in a very deliberate manner to draw him out.

"Would you do me the very great honour of dancing the next with me, Miss Elizabeth," Darcy requested in a humble tone. He wanted her to agree for himself, and not to fulfill Bingley's demands.

"Only if you wish to excite the expectations of Meryton, Sir," Lizzy stated, her lips slightly pursed. "I fear everyone in the room has noticed the attention you have paid a simple county girl."

"I do not fear idle gossip, Miss Elizabeth," Darcy stated, offering his arm.

"I shall seek your opinion upon that," Lizzy couldn't stop her grin, "after you hear the scandalous rumours a small town circulates. There is little to bring excitement to their lives. I fear you do not like being the principal in such talk and, I promise you, talk there will be."

"I do not enjoy such attentions," Mr. Darcy replied, attempting to hold back his frown. "However I would not suspend any pleasure of yours, Miss Elizabeth. If that is the price I must pay for your company, then I will do so gladly."

"How should I reward you, Mr. Darcy," Lizzy stated, trying desperately to hold back her mirth. "I know! I shall introduce you to Mr. Goulding, who is anxious to speak of politics. I believe your differing opinions will keep you busy for at least an hour," the twinkle in Lizzy's eye stated she teased him, but also attempted to place Mr. Darcy at-ease in new company. "I suggest you also make the acquaintance of Mr. Whitley. He is staying with the Gouldings and owns an estate in Berkshire. He will be most pleased to speak of farm management and new crop-rotation methods as Mr. Whitley has just come into his inheritance."

"You are remarkably well-informed, Miss Elizabeth," Darcy sounded as impressed as he felt. He had rarely met such a woman. The Bennet family's connection to an unpretentious country community, their relative differences in station and wealth forbade his attentions falling upon such a gentleman's daughter. Yet such a lady at his side would undoubtedly be an asset to Pemberley. Still, when he married, he had always understood it should be for prosperity and connections.

"You mean," she separated from him as the dance demanded, "for the daughter of an insignificant county gentleman."

Shocked at her reading his thoughts so easily, Darcy soon had his expression under good regulation. _Bingley_ , his mind supplied, _has the right of it. This is one very-intelligent woman. Indeed, on closer acquaintance, Miss Elizabeth might just rival a graduate of Cambridge. I am sure she could debate as well as any of my classmates. Considering her current position in society, is it possible to improve her situation in life through marriage? Indeed, her manners rival, nay, surpass any of the ladies I have met in London. I would like to know this woman better, even if it could never come to anything._


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN - Here we are with a revised chapter two. The changes are subtle for the most part. We won't be getting to the new material for a couple of weeks. Some of the chapters to come are very short, yes, shorter than this one, so I might add another update this week. Time will tell.**_

 _ **Wishing you all had a very merry Christmas and you new year brings you all the joy you could wish for.**_

* * *

"I see you enjoyed the assembly tonight," Jane teased her sister as they readied for bed. The girls had sat through their mother's exclamations of joy at her eldest daughter being so admired, and noted their father's disdain upon hearing about the lace on Mrs. Hurst's gown. They dared not look at each other for fear of bursting out in laughter at the absurdity of their parents. It had been this way for as long as either could remember.

"Very much," Lizzy smiled with unbridled delight. At first, she'd been rather aggravated with Mr. Darcy's irritating manner on entering Meryton society. Now, Elizabeth Bennet needed time to consider the gentleman's reactions to her good-natured teasing. Glad to finally be speaking with a person of good reason, Elizabeth wished to canvas her sister's opinion of the rest of the Netherfield party before discussing Mr. Darcy. "What did you think of Mr. Bingley?"

"He is just what a young man ought to be, Lizzy," Jane stated with a somewhat bashful smile. "I found Mr. Bingley to be sensible, lively and I never saw such happy manners."

"Handsome too," Elizabeth provoked a deep blush from her sister, "which a young man ought to be if he possibly can. And he seems to like you very much, which shows good judgment. No, I give you leave to like him. You've liked many a stupider person."

"Dear Lizzy," Jane giggled, but the look in her eye stated she had not started with the topic she really wanted to discuss, yet.

"However, he could be happier in his choice of sisters," Lizzy added, thinking of the daggers Miss Bingley's eyes had shot at her all night. It appeared the woman had her cap set on Mr. Darcy, and refused to let anything or anyone get in the way of her objective. "Although I suppose he had no choice in that!"

"Did you not like them?" Jane asked, somewhat astonished. Caroline had been nothing but agreeable.

"Not at all," Lizzy sat up straight and pursed her lips. While she enjoyed the attentions of Mr. Darcy more than expected, Elizabeth understood nothing could come of their acquaintance. Indeed, if Miss Bingley had pretensions to become Mrs. Darcy, the lady had to be slow of wit. It had not taken long to understand her brother's wealth originated in trade, and so never would Mr. Darcy condescend to an alliance with her. Even if Mr. Bingley purchased Netherfield, it would take generations to establish their good name amongst the gentry. "Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst's manners are quite different from their brother."

"What did you make of Mr. Darcy," Jane questioned, determined to return to her sister's thoughts on the gentleman. "I am not the only person who noticed you spending an hour in his exclusive company. You looked very well together."

"I think he shall be as charming a neighbour as Mr. Bingley," Lizzy chuckled, "in small doses."

"Whatever do you mean," Jane demanded.

"At first I thought the gentleman too far above his company to give a poor country-girl any notice," Elizabeth grinned, the twinkle of pleasure entering her eye. "He appeared proud and conceited, as though nothing could please him. I became determined to make fun of him. Now, on further acquaintance, I rather believe Mr. Darcy is uncomfortable in society he does not know well."

"The poor man," Jane gasped, "he must have been mortified by the interest at the assembly, and your sharp tongue."

"I believe," Lizzy let out a chuckle, "you might be right. Oh Jane, once I introduced Mr. Darcy to Mr. Goulding and Mr. Whitely, he did seem to enjoy the evening more than he expected. They continued to converse for the remainder of the assembly. You should know that Mr. Darcy only danced with me to please Mr. Bingley."

"What do you mean?" Jane questioned. She listened with rapt attention as Lizzy's account unfolded. The sisters laughed at the mortification Mr. Darcy must have felt at being forced to actually speak to a young lady so far beneath his social standing. Yet Jane sensed her sister enjoyed the gentleman's company much more than she stated.

"Then," Jane teased, watching the pink patches steal across Elizabeth's cheeks, "you must be present every time Mr. Darcy enters society to aid his way. I believe you like Mr. Darcy, Lizzy."

"I do," Elizabeth took her sister's hand. "I confess, I do like him. Indeed, I find I like Mr. Darcy very much. Mr. Darcy makes an amiable companion for a private tête-à-tête. There is little of the man not to like once he opens himself to conversation. I am curious to know what caused such a change in his disposition prior to his arrival at Netherfield. Mr. Bingley mentioned some business with a man called Wickham, and that it changed his temperament. I wonder what it could have been to alter his attitude to society."

"It must have been something awful," Jane agreed, "to make the man so irritable."

"Do not look at me like that Jane," Lizzy fell back onto her side of the bed, "for nothing can come of it. Mr. Darcy is destined to marry a woman with a title, connections and great fortune. He may as well have said so himself."

"Truly, Lizzy," Jane asked as she leant towards her sister, "are you thinking of marrying Mr. Darcy on such a short acquaintance."

"No," Lizzy denied. However, a traitorous part of her brain could imagine her standing before a minister and promising herself to Mr. Darcy, for he had become the most amiable[JF1] man of her limited acquaintance. Shaking her head, Elizabeth pulled the covers over her head in utter mortification. "We have spoken of this many times before. Only the very deepest love will induce me into matrimony."

"Let us observe his disposition while in Meryton," Jane suggested thoughtfully, "and Mr. Darcy's attentions to you, Lizzy. A ballroom is never a good place to expose a gentleman's character. Besides, what can you know of Mr. Darcy after only an hour's acquaintance?"

"As much as you learnt of Mr. Bingley," Lizzy returned in a slightly annoyed tone, folding the covers back at her waist and glaring at her sister.

"Sir William and Lady Lucas are to hold a soirée next week. Charlotte told me her parents mean to invite the Netherfield party. Let us learn more about our neighbours then," Jane suggested, her expression saying more than her words.

"I believe it shall be interesting," Lizzy responded, once again pulling the covers over her head. It signaled the conversation finally to be at an end. "Good night, Jane."

"Night Lizzy," she answered, blowing out the candle. A wicked smile graced Jane's lips. _Oh_ , she silently contemplated _how the mighty have fallen_.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN - Thank you to everyone who reviewed, fav'ed or followed.**

* * *

"Mr. Bingley," Sir William bowed to the last of his guests.

The main entertaining room at Lucas Lodge was alive with a blaze of candles, displaying the finely-dressed bodies held within its walls. Half the neighbourhood had turned out to once again capture a glimpse of the Netherfield party. Barely a week since the assembly, still the residents of Meryton clamoured to see their newest, and dare it be said, richest members of their society. The Bingleys had been in residence less than a month, and only ventured out once. The ladies had not yet begun to make morning calls, which vexed many of the womenfolk. The gentlemen had made an effort at welcoming the new family to the neighbourhood and Mr. Bingley, sometimes accompanied by Mr. Darcy, started to reciprocate. With over twenty families, it would take time to visit them all.

"Sir William," Mr. Bingley returned the polite greeting.

After the socially expected greetings concluded, Darcy's attention turned to the people within the room. Miss Bennet, Miss Elizabeth and Miss Lucas stood to one side. They seemed to be deep in discussion until Bingley joined the group and stole Miss Bennet's attention. Mr. Goulding presently held a conversation with the Colonel of the newly arrived Militia. Darcy knew Mr. Whitely had returned to his estate three days previously, as the young gentleman called at Netherfield to take his leave of Darcy. Apart from his party, he did not feel comfortable in so much company.

"I believe I can guess your thoughts at this moment, Mr. Darcy," Caroline Bingley whispered into his ear. She had come to stand at his elbow, too close for propriety, seeking to demonstrate a close acquaintance.

Moving a step away, Darcy answered in a terse tone, "I should imagine not."

"You are wondering," Caroline continued, choosing to take the subtle warning and not press her advantage, "how insupportable it would be to spend many evenings in such tedious company."

"No indeed," Darcy looked over his shoulder to face the woman. He wanted Miss Bingley to take his meaning without mistake. "My mind was more agreeably engaged. I have been meditating on the very great pleasure, which a pair of fine eyes in the face of a pretty woman can bestow."

Smiling, Caroline felt like the cat that got the cream. After all, Mr. Darcy looked directly at her! Perhaps her prayers had been answered and Mr. Darcy, finally, began to see her finer qualities.

"And may one dare ask," she simpered, in the hope this would be her greatest accomplishment, "whose eyes inspire these reflections?"

Pivoting to stare into the room, Darcy found his object. They had not been in company this past week, yet the pull of attraction towards the lady held him. Those sparkling orbs, darker than he remembered yet still iridescent in the candlelight called to his soul. He found himself drawn in, helpless and wanting her company, the consequences be damned.

"Miss Elizabeth Bennet's," he answered simply. A slight smile played about his lips.

"Miss Elizabeth Bennet," a dumbfounded Miss Bingley answered. Stepping away, she muttered, "I am all astonishment." Scuttling to the other side of the room, the lady sought out her sister to complain.

Darcy was still observing Miss Elizabeth so intently, she felt the heated gaze from across the room. To her utter shock, Mr. Darcy did not look away when her eyes met his. Lizzy felt the pull of attraction so strongly, her feet carried her to Mr. Darcy without conscious thought. Not sure why, a frown marred her features while he smiled at his unintended success.

"Miss Bennet," Darcy made sure his bow showed both respect and admiration in equal measure. Before she could speak, he led the young lady to a vacant seat slightly away from the main crowd. Ensuring Elizabeth's comfort, Darcy positioned himself so as to exclude anyone joining them.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your company," Lizzy allowed an eyebrow to arch. She found her heart bounding in her chest and colour creeping onto her cheeks at being so singled out.

"At the assembly," Darcy answered with a very limited lifting of his lips, as though amused, "we never spoke of poetry. I wondered at your favourite?"

"You come prepared to speak?" Lizzy teased, a broad grin lifting her features into amusement.

"I have come prepared to join in society," Darcy corrected, "even if the number of acquaintances I chose to associate with may be small. I appreciate your wit and candour above any other, Miss Elizabeth. I wish to know you better."

"I see," Elizabeth could not hold back the delighted chuckle. "Then let me enlighten you. I am a voracious reader and have many favourites."

They spoke for a few minutes before understanding their interest in this area differed significantly enough to cause polite debate. Rather than allowing the conversation to become uncomfortable, Elizabeth found taking the opposing view increased her enjoyment. Lizzy responded with amusement rather than aggravation, encouraging the gentleman defend his choice.

"I believe you have accompanied Mr. Bingley on his calls," Lizzy changed the topic when she felt the eyes of the assembled guests upon her.

"Yes," Darcy frowned. "Mr. Whitely removed to Berkshire as his steward required his immediate attention. I would have liked to know the gentleman better. My own father passed four years ago leaving Pemberley, and all that estate entails, under my guardianship. I understand the great burden at such a time."

"May I offer my condolences," Lizzy's compassion asserted itself, recognising the desolate expression in Mr. Darcy's eyes. She could not imagine a world without her own Papa, no matter how absent he appeared from the daily lives of his wife and children.

"My father was the very best of men, Miss Bennet," Darcy lowered his eyes. Taking a moment, he regained his equilibrium. Never had he thought to tell this young woman of his loss.

"Do you have family to condole with you, Mr. Darcy," Lizzy asked, wondering if his mother survived.

"Georgiana, my sole sibling, is more than ten years my junior and the only close family remaining," he stated in a hard tone. Elizabeth wondered if the inflexible expression protected Mr. Darcy from persistent hurt. The blaze of something in the gentleman's eyes suggested he would allow Lizzy to continue with this line of questioning, as long as she didn't over-step socially-acceptable boundaries.

"Miss Darcy could not be any older than my sisters, Lydia and Kitty," Elizabeth said, watching carefully for any change in expression. "It can be a difficult time in a young woman's life."

"Yes," Darcy released the word with a hiss of displeasure before regaining his countenance. "Georgiana is currently staying with my relations and her co-guardian, Colonel Fitzwilliam. She is not yet out in society."

"Am I to understand," Lizzy approached the subject carefully, "that you also share the responsibility for you sister?"

"Indeed," he responded without emotion.

"That is a heavy burden," she sighed, beginning to understand the reserved man a little better, "when added to you other duties."

"Yes," Darcy suddenly felt the need to look deeply into the hazel eyes of Miss Elizabeth. He saw exactly what he expected. In that moment, he made his mind up. This woman, with her open compassion and lively personality would make a wonderful wife, and a much-needed sister to his sibling. "I hope one day to lighten it by sharing the responsibility with my partner in life."

Embarrassed, Lizzy spied **_her_** younger sisters dancing, and pretended to watch them. She would like nothing more than to stand-up with Mr. Darcy. However, her rapidly beating heart would not allow her mind to place any meaning on his words. A touch of his hand on her person and Elizabeth knew her soul would be lost to the man.

 _What can he mean by it?_ Elizabeth wondered, unable to meet her companion's gaze. Even now, her breath came in short, sharp gasps at the thought of being Mrs. Darcy.

"Please," the word all but whispered into her ear, "do not make yourself uneasy on my account, Miss Elizabeth. I did not mean for my words to affect you in such a way. I admire you greatly. I wish to spend more time coming to know you. You must understand, Pemberley is a great estate, and the woman I choose for its mistress will have much responsibility. My decision must be made carefully, and will be based on my wishes and not society's dictates."

"Is that a warning, Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth found her courage rising to the occasion.

"No," he frowned, yet Darcy's eyes searched Elizabeth's for understanding. He needed her to take his meaning completely. A man of few words, Darcy ensured he said exactly what he meant. "I had hoped you would take it as a subtle indication as to the possible direction of your future."

"Then I shall take it as such," Lizzy could not hold back the delighted smile.

Before she could further their conversation, Lydia allowed one of the officers to touch her hair as she danced. Giggling loudly at the inappropriate gesture, the youngest Bennet winked flirtatiously at her tormentor. Somewhat disgusted at her behaviour, Lizzy knew her mother would not caution her favourite. It left Elizabeth to chastise Lydia.

"Please excuse me," she offered to Mr. Darcy as she rose from her chair, "I must speak to my sister lest she expose us to further ridicule."

Darcy had noted the behaviour of the younger Bennet girls on this, as well as the only other occasion they had been in company. He could not account for these five women having grown up in the same household. Miss Bennet and Miss Elizabeth appeared far more cultured and modest than their younger siblings. For his part, Darcy wondered why Mr. Bennet allowed Catherine and Lydia out of the schoolroom at such a tender age.

"Would you do me the very great honour," Darcy requested, standing to follow Miss Elizabeth, "of accepting my hand for the next set?" When Lizzy paused, obviously torn between rebuking her wayward sisters and accepting, Darcy smiled and added, "it will be much easier to control their recklessness standing beside them than on the side-lines."

"Yes," Lizzy let the word exit with a resentful sigh toward her sisters while she smiled at Mr. Darcy for the offer. On the gentleman's part, he seemed to understand her mixed sentiments.

However, Darcy's words, requesting her hand for this set astonished Lizzy and forced her already wildly beating heart to pound a little harder. Elizabeth Bennet found both her heart and mind of one accord. They were jumping for joy and sang with pleasure. In that moment, Lizzy knew she would gladly give Mr. Darcy her hand in any acceptable way he chose to request it.

* * *

I'm currently working on three new stories. I'm hoping to have a taster of Lady Elizabeth's Legacy up after New Year.

For those wishing to read more of Deceived No Longer, Lizzy and Darcy are not speaking with me. I have the story mapped out but each time I attempt to sit and write, they just won't allow my fingers to type. I will attempted to add more to this when I'm on my next cruise in Feb. Cross your fingers that our DC will finally allow me to get past my block.

May you all have a happy and prosperous New Year.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN - an extremely short chapter. I'm publishing it early but will still be giving you another on my regular post to make up for it.**

* * *

Elizabeth slipped out of the house early the next morning. She needed the wind in her hair, the dawning sun on her shoulders and the freedom of roaming the trails surrounding Longbourn. After their dance last night, Lizzy had forced Mr. Darcy into the company of Colonel Forster. While he enjoyed the society of the older man, Mrs. Forster's obvious youth and immature behaviour grated on Mr. Darcy's sensibilities.

Reaching the crest of Oakham Mount, Elizabeth looked towards Netherfield. The impressive brown house stood in the distance with the first rays of true sunlight bouncing off the windows. In the foreground, a black horse and rider galloped across a paddock. A smile erupted on Lizzy's lips: his rigid posture stated the rider could be none other than Mr. Darcy. Her eyes drank in the sight until he disappeared. Sighing, she could not discern any way to attract the man's attention. Such would not be proper behaviour for a gentlewoman in any case.

"I will have to wait," Lizzy spoke to hear her voice, "until we are in company again. I do not think you go into Meryton often, Sir, and I forgot to mention the direction of my morning walks. I will not be so negligent next time we meet. I find myself longing to speak with you."

Giggling to herself, Elizabeth wondered if Mr. Darcy considered them in a somewhat unusual courtship. _For what else could he have meant?_ She questioned for the millionth time since retiring to bed last evening. _Mr. Darcy seemed very determined to procure my good opinion. Why would a man of his station mention the Mistress of Pemberley's responsibilities if he is not considering me for the role? Indeed, I am sure that was his meaning. I wish Mr. Darcy would make his intentions clear!_


	6. Chapter 6

**AN – Firstly, sorry I did not publish a chapter yesterday. Unfortunately, my son was hospitalised on New Year's Day with his fourth infection in four months. We now have to see an immunologist and establish if there is an underlying immune dysfunction. As some great person once stated, Such is Life.**

 **Second, to make up for the first, this chapter is almost 3000 words and it's only two days until my next post.**

 **Finally, the material up to chapter sixteen has been published in the earlier version of this story. Everything from seventeen on is completely new. I have now turned my attentions to completing Deceived No Longer, although both Darcy and Lizzy are proving quite elusive. I also have three other works in progress, Lady Elizabeth's Legacy, Darcy's Dilemma and Newlyweds Arrive at Netherfield. I'm thinking of splitting the last story into two parts with Lover's in London as the second episode of the story. This should mean you get something to go on with much sooner. Eventually, if a publisher is interested, I will turn it into a book with the three parts.**

 **Anyway, enough of my ramblings, please enjoy this chapter and see you all again on Thursday.**

* * *

"Darcy," Bingley rebuked an hour later, "are you listening to me!"

"Mr. Darcy's mind is recalling a pair of fine eyes," Caroline gave a nauseating smirk. She'd watched the gentleman closely since he'd entered the breakfast room after his early morning ride.

"I'm sorry, Bingley," Darcy sighed and returned his attention to the conversation, rather than the half-filled plate before him.

He'd been contemplating Miss Elizabeth, and how to be in her company again without calling at Longbourn. Such an act would openly announce a courtship between them. Very private in his personal dealings, Darcy neither wanted to raise the expectations of the entire neighbourhood nor ruin Miss Elizabeth's reputation. Yet he needed to know her better to ensure she could withstand the demands required of his partner in life. While he suspected she could do so, Darcy did little without considering all possibilities.

The Bennet family, somewhat vulgar and socially-inept, could be managed, in Mr. Darcy's opinion, should he make an offer to Elizabeth Bennet. Miss Elizabeth's lack of connections and, he assumed from her dress and social standing, dowry would not inhibit him from forming an attachment. Darcy did not need more wealth and status in society. Even if his estate lost Georgiana's thirty thousand pounds upon her marriage and he needed to endower three daughters with the same amount, Pemberley would easily survive the loss.

True, his uncle, the Earl of Matlock and aunt, Lady Catherine de Bourgh would be displeased with the match, to say the least. Uncle James wanted him to marry Lady Helena, the daughter of the Duke of Wellington *. Lady Catherine continued to tote an engagement between her daughter, Miss Anne de Bourgh, and Darcy to unite the two great estates of Pemberley and Rosings Park. Nothing of the sort had been sanctioned by either of his parents. Darcy always intended to choose his own bride based on mutual attraction. He found this quality in abundance in Miss Elizabeth Bennet.

"The Colonel of the Militia has invited us gentlemen to dine with the officers on Tuesday," Bingley couldn't hide the irritation then colouring his tone as Darcy's attention had once again wondered. "I suggested Caroline and Louisa invite Miss Bennet for the afternoon, as they state they are pining for company."

"Jane Bennet is a sweet girl," Louisa stated to appease her brother. She flashed a look of warning at her sister.

"I should not be displeased to know her better, but the mother and younger sisters!" Caroline exclaimed, frowning at Darcy and placing a hand over her heart while shaking her head, as if this would better communicate her dislike.

"I do not know why you require my opinion," Darcy answered cynically. "It does not signify what Bingley and I think as we will not be in attendance."

"I suggested Miss Elizabeth make up one of the party," Bingley stated with a self-satisfied grin. Darcy looked to his friend with an astonished expression.

"Surely that is up to the hostess," Darcy said, before returning to his private contemplations.

Four days later, Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy returned from Meryton in their carriage as the last of the light left the ever-deepening sky. Drenching rain persisted throughout the afternoon and into the evening making night-fall earlier than usual. By the time they arrived at Netherfield, candles lit the main rooms, lending warmth to the building. Neither man could wait to sit by a blazing fire and sip Bingley's stash of illegally-imported cognac.

"Beggin' yer pardon, Sir," one of the local boys employed as a footman, nearly stumbled into the gentlemen as he prepared to go out into the horrendous night.

"Where are you off too," Bingley requested, shocked his sister would send a servant out in such weather.

"Longbourn, Sir. Miss Bennet took ill. I'm to take a note to inform Mr. Bennet," Holden said, holding out the message as confirmation.

"Shall we assess the situation before rushing to a hasty conclusion?" Darcy asked, well aware of Miss Bingley's dismissive attitude toward the Bennet family. A frown erupted on his face. "If Miss Bennet is very ill, you may have to call the doctor. I suspect Miss Bennet will want a family member to stay with her while she recovers, especially if the lady cannot be removed from Netherfield due to her condition. Perhaps we could apply to Mrs. Nichols, your housekeeper, for the particulars. It will give you a better understanding of what needs to be done"

"Indeed," Bingley sent Holden in search of the principal servant.

It did not take long to understand Miss Bennet's predicament. Mrs. Nichols and one upstairs maid had put her to bed directly after she swooned while dining in the company of his sisters. Caroline and Louisa had not taken the time or effort to see to their guest personally, instead leaving her care to the housekeeper and staff. Soaked through, a fire had been set in the grate and kept burning all afternoon in the room assigned to Miss Bennet. Changing the lady to retire, she now rested comfortably. However, Miss Bennet appeared pale and quite unwell.

"I suspect a fever will visit her tonight," Mrs. Nichols shook her head. "I believe Miss Bennet is requesting her sister's assistance. I hope you don't mind if I send Holden in your carriage, Sir. That way he can bring Miss Elizabeth on his return. I believe it would ease Miss Bennet's mind."

"Make it so," Bingley commanded, taking back Caroline's note. Making a frustrated noise under his breath, Charles consigned the letter to the fire. Quickly scrawling a few lines on a new sheet of parchment, he set the Bingley seal and handed it to Holden, waiting his master's instruction at the door. "Darcy and I will be in the book room," he informed Mrs. Nichols, "awaiting our guest, if you require anything else." He did not need to add, away from his manipulative and obnoxious sister.

Indicating she did not think it necessary to disturb the gentleman further, Mrs. Nichols left to continue her duties. The room connecting to Miss Bennet's needed to be made up for Miss Elizabeth. Mrs. Nichols also wished to review the stores in the medicinal cupboard, which could be required if the young lady's condition worsened. In her best estimation, the housekeeper had a half-hour to perform her tasks, all going to plan. At worst, Mrs. Nichols would have to assign a maid to watch over Miss Bennet during the night.

"What man," Darcy fumed, the moment the door closed out the servants, "sends his daughter on horseback with an impending storm when they have a carriage? It is unconscionable. The sooner I take Miss Elizabeth from this place, and make her the Mistress of Pemberley, the better. Never have I witnessed a gentlewoman treated this disrespectfully by her family."

Darcy jumped from his seat to pace the room. Unable to control his anger, he needed to expel the pent-up energy surging through his body. Never would he treat his sister or daughters in such an ill-mannered way. In fact, Darcy had to wonder how Miss Elizabeth survived at all in such a household with her wit and humour intact.

Completely astounded, Bingley took several moments to process his friend's words. "Darcy, I do not have the pleasure of comprehending you," he spluttered. "Do you have an understanding with Miss Elizabeth?"

"In a manner of speaking," Darcy sighed, closing his eyes. "Although it is known only between Miss Elizabeth and myself."

"On such a short acquaintance," Bingley looked astounded.

"I had not planned it so," Darcy confessed.

"Do you think it such a good notion; inviting Miss Elizabeth to stay at Netherfield?" Bingley queried, eyes wide as he considered the young lady's reputation.

"For Miss Bennet's sake," Darcy concluded, "there is no other logical choice. Further, it gives me the opportunity to appraise her suitability as my wife, Bingley. I find it solves the issue of openly proclaiming an official courtship to the town of Meryton."

"You are in love with her!" An astonished Bingley shouted. His eyes shone with suppressed humour.

"Keep your voice down," Darcy hissed, rounding on his friend, "or your sister will hear."

"Oh," this elicited a chuckle from Bingley. "Should Caroline get wind of this, you will never hear the end of it, Darcy! But tell me, when did this monumental event occur?"

"From the first moment our gloved hands touched at the assembly," Darcy confessed. "I cannot thank you enough for the introduction. I might have overlooked the jewel before my eyes, had you not forced me into society that night."

"Darcy," Bingley didn't quite know how to react, "I have never before seen you like this."

"And I hope you never will again," he smiled.

While Bingley and Darcy sat in relative silence and contemplated all that occurred since letting Netherfield, Holden reached Longbourn. Mrs. Hill, the Bennet's housekeeper, took the note directly to her Mistress as Mr. Bingley had written the directions ill. Mrs. Bennet, far from being distressed by the information, told her principal servant to thank the footman and send him back to Netherfield without informing the rest of the house. A look of such pleasure overcame her countenance that Lizzy, watching the continuous heavy rain on the other side of the window, suspected what had occurred.

"Mama," Elizabeth played with the garnet cross at her throat in the hope the lady would share her news.

"It is all as I planned," Mrs. Bennet stated happily. She would not be drawn further on the subject, which gave Elizabeth all the answers she sought.

The lady did not give a thought to the trouble she caused Mrs. Nichols in her attempts to secure Mr. Bingley for Jane, and through her daughter, her own comfort. Nor did she concern herself regarding the extent of her second daughter's distress. Indeed, if Mrs. Bennet suspected the ire rising in Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy at the blatant disregard for Jane's welfare at this very moment, she might have acted differently. Thinking only of her personal situation, should her husband precede her in departing this life with five unmarried daughters; Mrs. Bennet's perception consisted solely of her own comfort and mean understanding.

The next morning, Lizzy rose with the sun. She did not wait to break her fast with her family. Stealing out of the servant's door, a fresh pastry in one hand and an apple in the other, she made her way to Oakham Mount, from where she could sight Netherfield. After waiting an appropriate time, Elizabeth sighed at the smoke rising from the chimneys in the family wing. It was time to go to Jane and offer what comfort she could.

"Miss Bennet," Darcy sounded astonished when he came upon the woman striding into the grounds at Netherfield. He'd been contemplating what to do with regards to this very lady while ambling around the gardens. Often, the exercise aided his ability to consider an issue from every angle before choosing a course of action.

"Mr. Darcy," Lizzy blushed slightly and looked to her boots. Covered in mud from the incessant rain yesterday, she wondered what the man thought of her. Deciding Mr. Darcy should know her completely if his hints of last week were to become a reality, Elizabeth curtsied. "I am come to inquire after my sister."

Somewhat amused, a little appalled, but mostly charmed, Mr. Darcy tried to keep the humour from his tone. "On foot?" he asked. Yet it should not surprise him when Mr. Bennet allowed his eldest to travel unchaperoned and by horse.

"As you see," Lizzy felt the man's displeasure. Yet she would not succumb to another's expectations of her. "Would you be so kind as to take me to her?" she requested in an arch tone.

When offered his arm, Elizabeth regarded the limb suspiciously. The smile accompanying the polite gesture seemed at odds with the apparent emotion radiating from Mr. Darcy, still Lizzy placed her small hand in the crook of his elbow. The frisson of electricity that emanated off the touch made her gasp. This reaction appeared to please Mr. Darcy.

"I had hoped," he started in a soft tone, "to see you last evening."

"I would have come gladly," Lizzy stated with confusion, "should an invitation have been extended."

Darcy looked to the woman with confusion. He did not tell Miss Elizabeth of the offer made by Mr. Bingley. This information confirmed his thought as to the arts used by Mrs. Bennet to secure a rich son-in-law.

"You are here now," Darcy continued to soothe. "You sister is desirous to see you. When you have seen Miss Bennet, perhaps you will speak with Mrs. Nichols who has had Miss Bennet's care overnight."

It did not take Elizabeth long to understand Mr. Darcy's concern for Jane. Her fever had not yet broken, and the young woman's pallor concerned Lizzy. Inwardly she cursed her mother's machinations. Now was not the time to be chasing husbands. After speaking with Mrs. Nichols, who extended an invitation to stay and nurse her sister, Lizzy regretted she could not accept unless or until Mr. Bingley or his sister issued the request.

"Miss Bennet," Bingley stood from the table to greet his guest. Darcy had already informed the household of Miss Elizabeth's visit. Bowing, he enquired, "How does your sister do? Is she any better?"

Glancing around the table, Elizabeth's eyes hesitated on Mr. Darcy a few seconds more than the others. The gentleman's expression displayed his concern. Wishing to draw comfort from his obvious regard, Lizzy took in a deep breath and stated the facts as she saw them.

"I am afraid that she is quite unwell, Mr. Bingley." Delivered with a frown, the words openly displayed Elizabeth's worry.

"Let me send for Mr. Jones; and you must stay until your sister is recovered," Bingley offered. "I'll send to Longbourn for you and your sister's clothes directly."

"You're very kind, sir," Lizzy managed, watching Miss Bingley's facial expression. The woman did not want Elizabeth Bennet within a mile of her house. However, she could not go openly against her brother's wishes.

For her part, Elizabeth only wanted to return to Jane. As she turned to leave, Mr. Darcy's expression caught her attention. Openly displaying his attentiveness to her feelings, he stood. Once again offering his arm, Darcy escorted Elizabeth to the guest wing. He hesitated at Jane's door.

"Miss Elizabeth," Darcy sounded a little breathless. He had to get this out before he lost his courage. "I have considered every discreet method to be in company with you since our last meeting at Lucas Lodge. I have uncovered none, and it pains me as I do not wish to excite the anticipation of the entire neighbourhood, nor affect your reputation. Yet I must have time to come to know you if we are to come to an understanding."

"Then," Lizzy comprehended all he did not say, "it is a blessing that I will be staying at Netherfield until my sister recovers her heath. I cannot lie, Mr. Darcy, I have noticed you riding many a morning across the paddocks. I walk to Oakham Mount almost every day, which has a fair prospect over this property. I had hoped to continue our acquaintance should we meet. I found myself disappointed to see you only from a distance."

"Will you come down to dine this evening, Miss Elizabeth?" Darcy enquired, understanding they had taken a risk to converse alone for this length of time.

"If my sister may spare me," Lizzy frowned, torn between unenviable choices.

"I should not wish you to neglect Miss Bennet on my account," Darcy took another chance. Lifting Elizabeth's hand from the crook of his elbow, he lifted it to his mouth. Eyes locked on hers, he kissed the back of her hand.

Gasping, as the touch scorched a path from her knuckles to her heart, Lizzy's cheeks coloured and every nerve ending felt afire. Pulling her hand away from the forward gesture, she scurried into Jane's room. Slumping against the door, Elizabeth Bennet knew her heart to be completely engaged. Should Mr. Darcy make his address at this very moment, Lizzy would accept without hesitation.

"How can I feel so much for a man I barely know," she questioned aloud, "and on such a short acquaintance?"

"The heart wants," Jane smile up at her serenely and croaked, "what it wants, Lizzy. Sometimes it knows better than our mind."

"Oh, Jane," Elizabeth cried, forgetting the scene that played out in the minutes before entering the room, "how you must have suffered. I wished I could have come to you last night."

"You are here now," Jane's voice sounded raspy. She wished to say more, to mention Mr. Darcy, but she could not find the strength. Her look towards her sister ensured Lizzy took her meaning without the aid of words.

*The Duke of Wellington (1769-1852) didn't have a daughter. This is pure conjecture on my part. He married in 1806 then lived apart from his wife. Assume a previous marriage with Lady Helena as the only offspring.


	7. Chapter 7

"There," Elizabeth turned from the mirror noting the change a day brought to her sister's countenance. Watching Jane's eyes now filled with life, Lizzy smiled as she remembered the dreadful day spent within this room. "Shall I disgrace you, do you think?"

Jane's fever had broken just before noon on the first day of her tenure at Netherfield, which relieved Lizzy's mind no-end. Declining to join the Bingley family for luncheon, Elizabeth preferred to take her repast in the room assigned to the invalid. Watching over her ailing sister, Lizzy knew this to be a most dangerous period. If her sister relapsed into a fresh fever, the outcome would be dire indeed. Thankfully, by early afternoon, Jane finally slept peacefully. Relieved, Elizabeth ventured downstairs to discover a very scant library.

Interrupted in her search for suitable reading material by Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy enquiring after Jane, and catching her unprepared, neither gentleman would allow Lizzy to refuse to take tea with them. Unsurprisingly, Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst made their displeasure at such company known through ill-mannered barbs for the entire half hour.

Gulping her tea, Elizabeth couldn't wait to choose a volume from the limited choice and return to Jane's side. Spending the greater part of the afternoon entertaining Jane by reading aloud, Lizzy persevered until her sister slumbered once again. However, when she awoke a second time, Miss Bennet insisted Elizabeth spend some time in the company of their hosts, as was proper and courteous. Thus, the Bennet sisters consumed their evening meal together before Jane absolutely insisted Lizzy dress to go downstairs, and Elizabeth reluctantly donned her best evening gown.

"You look very pretty, Lizzy," Jane responded with a serene smile, "as you are well aware."

"Oh, Jane," Elizabeth tried to hold a note of displeasure in her tone, but failed miserably. In truth, she could not wait to see Mr. Darcy once again. In the depths of her eyes, pleasure shone even as she attempted to disguise it. "I had much rather stay here with you. The superior sisters wish me miles away."

As if to make the words more factual, Lizzy approached the luxurious bed. Sitting beside Jane, she took her sister's hand in her own. Stroking it, Elizabeth allowed an expression of mischief to play about her sparkling eyes.

"Only _your_ Mr. Bingley is truly civil and attentive," she teased.

"He is not my Mr. Bingley, Lizzy," Jane responded.

"Oh, I think he is," a beatific smile graced Elizabeth lips. "Or he very soon will be."

"I think," Jane coloured at the insinuation but responded with a delighted repartee, "you are eager to be in the company of Mr. Darcy."

This time it was Elizabeth who coloured. "I confess," she managed, standing and making her way to the door, "I am. Oh, Jane, I do not know what to make of the man. His every word and touch creates such fluttering in my heart; I almost feel like Mama with her nerves."

"I believe you do know what to make of Mr. Darcy," Jane watched the response to her words. When it came, she was not disappointed. "I think you are already Mr. Darcy's, Lizzy, and he your's."

Before she could dare formulate an answer, Elizabeth stepped through the door. Making her way down the stairs, she looked around. A servant noticed her and, thinking the young lady lost, directed Miss Elizabeth to the Drawing Room. However, Lizzy's curiosity, always in abundance, got the better of her. She noticed a doorway under the staircase and, wishing to know what lay beyond, she investigated.

"Miss Elizabeth," Darcy stood from his lonely game of billiards to greet the young woman taking up so much of his mind.

"Mr. Darcy," Lizzy dropped a curtsey before allowing her sparkling eyes and wit to take over. "It seems I am misdirected, this is not the Drawing Room."

"It is not and you find me all alone," Darcy smiled, the expression changing his features and making him even more handsome, if such were possible.

"You wish me to seek out Miss Bingley and her party," Lizzy teased in return, "so you may avoid conversation and be left in peace and solitude?" _After all_ , her mind added, _it is the right thing to do. I should not be caught alone in a room with any man, let alone Mr. Darcy. Rumours might arise to call into question my respectability and character._

"Definitely not," Darcy's countenance quickly changed.

That Bingley woman caused him no end of annoyance with her ill-conceived words and self-centred understanding. He'd been hiding in this room in the hope of avoiding that lady as he found it difficult to conceal his disdain, as a gentleman should. With Miss Elizabeth attending him, Darcy did not feel the need to hurry into a wider company. He desired her company, his intentions were respectable and few would attempt to discover them in this out-of-the-way room. Darcy estimated they had five minutes in which to converse privately, and he intended to use them to the best advantage.

"Have you ever played, Miss Bennet?" With this question, he indicated the billiard table.

"Is this not the bastion of men when they seek to avoid us ladies," Lizzy replied, allowing her impertinence to show.

"In the depths of winter, often only Georgiana and I inhabit Pemberley," Darcy stated, walking around the table to stand before the object of his affection. "It becomes a rather dull game when one is both the victor and vanquished."

"Am I to take it that you allow your sister to play," Lizzy grinned, imagining such an event, "so you may have company on such tedious evenings."

"I should enjoy teaching you, Miss Bennet," the gaze Darcy directed at Elizabeth made the young woman blush at its intensity, "as I did Georgiana. And I should enjoy many an evening with only you and my sister for company at Pemberley even more. It would not signify if we spent time in the music, drawing or billiard rooms, or Library. It is your company I seek."

"You are very bold this evening," she parried, allowing one eyebrow to rise.

Offering her the billiard cue, Darcy swept a hand before him. His meaning could not be clearer. Taking up the challenge, Lizzy took the stick and tried to emulate his earlier positioning at the table. Grinning, Darcy stepped up behind her, shadowing her body whilst not allowing any part of his person to actually touch Miss Bennet.

The heat radiating from Miss Elizabeth's body could be felt in the inches between them. It affected Darcy to such a degree that he drew in a very sharp breath. Any closer and he would not want to stop from closing the gap. Such would be far too forward and presumptuous, given their fledgling relationship. Yet he allowed his body to bend in unison, reaching around to show her how to form a bridge with her left hand and support the cue. Darcy's right-hand aided her to hold the cue correctly and gently stroke the cue as she aimed at the white ball. Elizabeth somehow found it very hard to concentrate and strike the ball cleanly.

Smack. Elizabeth's first attempt at billiards was not a complete failure in that the cue ball did hit the red. Yet the red ball did not make its intended target, bouncing off the cushion far from the pocket. However, Lizzy felt more had been achieved with this lesson than how to hit the ball; indeed, more than she could ever openly discuss with even her dearest Jane.

"I think that is enough for one evening, Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth recalled them to decency and decorum. "Perhaps, when we are at Pemberley, we should continue this lesson."

"I look forward to it, Madam," Darcy bowed. By holding out his hand, he requested the cue. Placing it in the rack, he returned to Elizabeth's side and offered an arm to escort her to the Drawing room. "I would not wish you to become lost," he teased with a very slight smile.

Elizabeth and Darcy entered the parlour together in amiable silence. Both had become entranced by the earlier events and the emotions it generated within them. The Bingleys and Hursts sat, gathered around a card table, initially too engrossed in their game to notice the couple. Escorting Miss Bennet to a chair, Darcy started to make is way to the small writing table opposite the seat.

"Oh, Mr. Darcy," Miss Bingley simpered in an outlandish tone the moment she spied him, "come and advise me, for Mr. Hurst carries all before him."

Ignoring the plea, Darcy continued on to his intended destination. Taking out paper, he started a letter to his sister. In the fortnight spent in Hertfordshire, Georgiana had the very great pleasure of three letters from her brother. Each contained information in regard to Miss Elizabeth Bennet and the sincerest hope that she might anticipate a new sister before long. The replies warmed Fitzwilliam Darcy's heart. Not only did Georgiana's disposition improve at the thought of his burgeoning happiness, her own worries seemed to be receding.

Understanding that Mr. Darcy continued to avoid her attentions, Miss Bingley kicked her sister under the table. Louisa glanced at Elizabeth, wondering how she could aid Caroline in securing her object. Indeed, Miss Bingley was becoming quite desperate in her pursuit. Mrs. Hurst waited for the opportunity to engage Miss Elizabeth, so leaving Mr. Darcy to her sister's tender mercies.

"Will you join us, Miss Bennet?" Louisa offered as they ended the round. Caroline would give up her place easily.

"I thank you, no," Lizzy replied, more than aware of the women's scheming. Without further ado, she returned to a previously discarded book on the end table. It did not signify what words the volume contained for her mind continued to contemplate Mr. Darcy and his earlier actions.

"You prefer reading to cards, do you?" Mr. Hurst joined in the conversation. Truthfully, he did not care who played at his table, so long as he did not need to dance attendance on his wife. Aiding Louisa, and through her, Caroline meant he could concentrate on the game without further interruption.

"Miss Bennet despises cards," Caroline announced pompously, not caring if her comments were correct. She only hoped to engage Mr. Darcy and would use any art at her disposal to that end. "She is a great reader, and finds little pleasure in aught else."

"I deserve neither such praise, nor such censure," Elizabeth's head came up out of her book and she felt affronted. She would not take the blatant insult easily. Unlike Miss Bingley, Lizzy wouldn't stoop to degrade another woman to improve her standing in Mr. Darcy's estimation. "I am not a great reader, and take pleasure in many things."

"I can attest to Miss Bennet's assertions," Mr. Darcy turned his attention to the room, scowling at Miss Bingley, but the woman chose not to take his implied warning. Thus Darcy felt impelled to defend his Elizabeth. "We have spoken on many topics which are required of an accomplished woman. I believe Miss Elizabeth Bennet plays and sings, and also reads Latin and Greek among her other talents. I can honestly attest to not knowing half a dozen ladies who would satisfy my notion of being as accomplished."

"And yet," Miss Bingley was not ready to give up her quarry quite so easily, "no woman can be really deemed accomplished who does not also possess a certain something in her air, in the manner of walking, in the tone of her voice, her address and expressions."

The insult, subtle as it may be, had been stated. Miss Bingley considered herself more accomplished than Miss Bennet. She had no qualms in asserting what she considered a fact, to display her superiority over her competition. However, Mr. Darcy did not take the comment in the same manner. He saw only a woman determined to raise her position in society by a most fortuitous marriage.

"And to all this," Darcy's countenance became excessively sombre, yet his eyes, which sought Miss Bennet, held something akin to playful mockery, "she must yet add something more substantial in the improvement of her mind by extensive reading."

"I am no longer surprised at you knowing only six accomplished women, Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth spoke with her usual impertinence in the hope of playing along with his ruse, "I rather wonder at you knowing any."

"You are very severe upon your sex, Miss Bennet," Mrs. Hurst commented, watching Darcy return to his letter writing. She noted the smirk upon his face but could not account for it.

"I must speak as I find," Lizzy couldn't control her smile at Darcy's behaviour. Taking up her book, she managed to hide her reaction. They had shared a private joke at Miss Bingley's expense without her realising.

"Perhaps you have not had the advantage, Miss Bennet," Caroline offered in a condescending tone, "of moving in society enough. There are many **_very_** accomplished young ladies amongst our acquaintance."

Darcy glanced over his shoulder. He observed Miss Bennet trying to hold in her mirth while pretending to read her book. Chuckling internally, he knew she'd understood his subtle put-down of Miss Bingley. That lady, who had no idea the conversation had been aimed at her vulgar arts, displayed her want of manners in a most unflattering light.

Still Darcy felt aggrieved. With Miss Bingley in attendance, he would not have occasion to engage Miss Bennet in conversation or spend a private moment with her. Caroline, much like his Aunt Catherine, would want her share, even when uninvited. In reality, it meant directing any social discourse to her purpose and so cutting Miss Elizabeth out of any conversation.

Darcy's opportunity for such conversation finally presented itself the very next day. He'd followed his usual pursuits by taking an early morning ride around the estate, this time joined by Bingley to avoid his sister's company and disparaging remarks against the Miss Bennet's. Returning to Netherfield, Darcy broke his fast at his friend's side. Unfortunately, Miss Bennet stayed above stairs with her sister for the meal. Both men felt the loss most acutely, as well as still suffering Miss Bingley's sharp tongue.

Choosing to bathe in the middle of the day, as conditions were less likely to be chilly, Simmons aided his master into a robe. Going to the window, Mr. Darcy spied Miss Elizabeth playing with a Great Dane on the lawn below his dressing room. Delighted with her enthusiasm for life, he hurried his valet to aid in dressing him.

"Mr. Darcy," breathless, Lizzy attempted a clumsy curtsey when she caught sight of the man emerging from behind a tree.

"I see you have been enjoying the fine weather," Darcy couldn't keep the amusement out of his tone, nor his eyes from her muddy boots.

"I have been trapped indoors too long," she complained, well aware of the state of her attire. "Jane is sleeping and I have taken the opportunity to enjoy the fresh air."

"Then shall we take a turn about the gardens," he offered.

Taking his arm, Elizabeth allowed Mr. Darcy to lead her to the walled-in rose garden. He eagerly compared Hertfordshire to Derbyshire, and Netherfield to Pemberley, without disparaging his friend's home or over-praising his own. From the conversation, Lizzy understood Mr. Darcy's estate to be much larger and more prosperous than Mr. Bingley's.

"I hope, one day, to show it to you, Miss Bennet," Darcy stated in a slightly breathless tone, tinged with uncertainty if he asked too much.

"As I hope to see it," Lizzy murmured, completely taken aback, but warmed, by his forward words.

Thereafter they strolled in companionable silence. At this very moment, it seemed to be enough to be in company with Mr. Darcy. Finally, Elizabeth asked about Miss Darcy. She needed to coax the man at her side to answer initially. Once Darcy opened up, it soon became obvious the age difference forced him to treat Georgiana more like a daughter than sister. The poor girl had few friends and even fewer female role models in her life.

"Georgiana is currently with our relations at Matlock in Derbyshire. She is recovering from a most trying event," Darcy finished.

Elizabeth wondered if this had anything to do with the man named Wickham. She decided not to ask, even as it captured her curiosity. Something in Mr. Darcy's countenance, when he mentioned his sister's troubles, warned Lizzy to keep her thoughts private.

"I fear I have been away from Jane for too long," she lamented, changing the subject and indicating they should return to the house.

"Will you be dining with us this evening," Darcy asked.

"I believe my sister will not be well enough to be left alone during the dinner hour," Lizzy responded with a hesitant smile. "However, Jane will insist I spend time in company this evening. I anticipate Jane's recovery will be complete by Sunday. Should it be so, we will remove to Longbourn after services at Meryton."

"I wish for you to avail yourself of my coach, when the time comes," Darcy offered.

"That would increase talk, Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth grinned at him even as she cautioned.

"I should hope so," he responded, with that gentle irony Lizzy was coming to associate with him teasing her. "I hope to have your consent allowing a courtship between us by then."

"Do you intend to ask," Lizzy responded with a delighted smirk, "or allow the weight of opinion to do your bidding?"

"Both, I imagine." Darcy finally quirked his lips into a smile, raising her hand to his lips. "While I am not yet ready to make such a public statement, I hope to spend more time with you, Miss Elizabeth, over the next three days."

"I thank you for your time, Mr. Darcy, but," Elizabeth dropped a somewhat pert curtsey, "I must return to the house,"

"Of course," he did not release her hand. Instead, Darcy once again brought it to his lips, placing a soft caress on her knuckles. "I count the hours until this evening, Miss Elizabeth."

He watched as the young lady moved away. As she climbed the stairs, Elizabeth turned to see Mr. Darcy's intense gaze following her. Even after Lizzy closed the door to Jane's room, her hand felt branded. He'd left her in no doubt of his intentions. That look, while Mr. Darcy leant over her hand, could only be called possessive.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN - A short one today. Sorry, I posted the incorrect chapter. The changes in this one, if you read the original post are subtle.**

* * *

"Are we to be invaded by every Bennet in the country?" Miss Bingley complained bitterly. Drawing away from the window, she felt it far too late to retreat. The coach came to a halt on Netherfield's forecourt and the ladies within had exited before Caroline realised their identity. Besides, Charles' daunting expression forbade her escaping her duties as the Mistress of the house. It seemed her brother suffered Mrs. Bennet's effusions as much as she, but with more decorum. "It is too much to be borne. Now even the mother and younger daughters have arrived."

As Miss Bingley approached Louisa, a calming expression overtook the older sister's countenance. Lending comfort, Mrs. Hurst encased Caroline's out-stretched hand as she sat down beside her with a harrumph of protest. Mr. Hurst, on the other hand, attempted to flee through the drawing room door, only to be thwarted by the entry of the very party he wished to evade. Bingley shot a beseeching glance at Darcy, asking the man how to avoid this interview. However, that gentleman's countenance turned frosty, which spoke of enduring the call, if only for Miss Elizabeth's sake. Then the Longbourn party were shown in, joined by Elizabeth from upstairs.

"Mrs. Bennet," Bingley stood hurriedly and gave the socially acceptable greeting, "you are very welcome."

Looking around the room, Mrs. Bennet sought something to comment on. Her eyes widened at the recent changes. Little had been done to enhance the property since it had last been let many years ago.

 _Yes_ , Mrs. Bennet considered, liking the improvements, _this will do very nicely for my Jane_.

"Well," she approached Mr. Bingley with a wide smile, "you have a sweet room here. I think you will never want to leave Netherfield, now you are come."

"I believe I should be happy to live in the country forever," ever the gentleman, Bingley opened his mouth before he considered his answer. Now he needed help to navigate a safe path between Mrs. Bennet's vexing vulgarity and Miss Bingley's obvious disdain. He chose the only route of escape, diversion. "Wouldn't you, Darcy?"

"I spend upwards of nine months out of the year at Pemberley," Darcy replied, his gaze directed into the room. He seemed to think the short sentence said all he needed to say.

"I gather," Lizzy's eyes came to rest on Mr. Darcy's as her sparkling wit engaged, "you enjoy the pleasures of Derbyshire, Sir."

"Yes," he responded.

"Surely, the diversions offered in London have some merit," Miss Bingley's peevish tone invaded the moment.

"What is London," Mrs. Bennet started irritably. She wished to turn the conversation back to her Jane and keeping Mr. Bingley in Hertfordshire. "The country is a vast deal pleasanter than town, whatever you may say about it."

"Mamma," Lizzy interrupted before Caroline or Louisa could torment her mother. "You mistake Miss Bingley. There are balls and assemblies aplenty during the season, as well as fine entertainments in the theatres and parks. I am sure there is plenty of opportunity for unattached ladies to find suitable company from the gentlemen attending such events, who are sure to be of the highest circles."

Caroline arched an eyebrow at this comment. She did not quite know what Miss Bennet meant by it, but felt an intended slight. Glancing at Mr. Darcy, he seemed bemused by Miss Eliza's comments, which only vexed Caroline further. However, if she could see into Lizzy's mind, she would have been terribly insulted. Elizabeth Bennet very deliberately insinuated Miss Bingley to be almost on the shelf. Mr. Darcy had taken her meaning instantly.

"Yes," Miss Bingley agreed with a half frown. "Only last month I was introduced to Lord Cavanagh when we attended St James."

Unprepared for this turn of events, Mrs. Bennet didn't know how to twist the conversation back to her favourite topic. Mr. Darcy, noting Miss Elizabeth's discomfort and understanding her mother's motives, moved a step closer to offer protection. He appreciated he needed to intercede before Miss Bingley's spiteful tongue challenged Mrs. Bennet's limited understanding. The result would be all-out war, and Bingley's honour and respectability would be damaged in the exchange.

"Lord Cavanagh is my cousin, although the relationship is quite distant," Darcy commented. "He is betrothed and, once married, will retire to his estate in Shropshire. That gentleman prefers to keep country hours, as do I, even when forced to be in town."

"If you will excuse us," Lizzy managed to break the pause that followed Mr. Darcy's statement, "I will take my Mother and Sisters to visit with Jane. I know she would dearly like to see you, Mama."

Pursing her lips, Mrs. Bennet couldn't see any way to continue to delay. Feeling the woman's animosity, Darcy offered his arm to Elizabeth, "let me lead the way, Mrs. Bennet."

Shocked by the great compliment he paid her second daughter, Mrs. Bennet eyes missed nothing. The body language, the subtle looks, the heady cohesiveness started her mind pondering. Although she would have preferred the gentleman show affection towards her Lydia, or even Kitty, she would allow Lizzy to be Mr. Darcy's object for ten thousand a year and the benefits to her other daughters. However, before they could reach the door, Lydia and Kitty stopped their incessant whispering and boldly approached Mr. Bingley.

"Mr. Bingley," Lydia's eyes ablaze with determination, she demanded, "did you not promise to give a ball at Netherfield as soon as you were settled here? It will be a great scandal if you don't keep your word."

"I am perfectly ready to meet my obligation," Bingley stated with his usual good humour restored, now the party were almost out of his drawing room. "And when your sister is recovered, you shall name the day of the ball, if you please."

Seeing the danger in Miss Lydia's likely behaviour, Darcy suddenly requested, "would you do me the honour of dancing the first with me Miss Lydia?"

"Good Lord," the words escaped Lydia's mouth before she had thought them through, "I would not stand up with you if you were the last man in Meryton."

"Then," Mr. Darcy's countenance darkened, although he'd not expected more from the immature young woman, "I wonder at you attending. For rejecting the first set, and so publicly, you can hardly choose to stand up for the rest of the night."

"But," Lydia stumbled, looking at the others in the room for support. Even her mother seemed disparaging of her outrageous behaviour. Not stupid by any means, the girl realised she'd hoisted herself by her own petard. Given such company, her mistake would become common knowledge. The malicious look in Miss Bingley's eyes stated she would use it to her advantage.

"I think we should go to Jane," Elizabeth stated in an attempt to keep her feeling of disquiet from reaching her eyes, for her family had not shown themselves in a good light.

No longer amused, she felt ashamed of her mother's and younger sister's behaviour and furious at Mr. Darcy's intervention, even if it were well meant. Yet Lizzy's traitorous heart could only be relieved her youngest and silliest sister would not be able to attend the ball. Over-shadowing all of this came the mortification at feeling so thankful to Mr. Darcy for his easy ability to manage her mother with so little effort. While Lizzy wanted to pull her hand from the crook of his elbow, Miss Bingley's savage glare and her mother's smirk of triumph, as well as propriety stopped the ill-advised action.

"Do not fear," Darcy all but whispered, trapping Elizabeth's small hand against his body in an attempt to offer comfort and protection, "all will turn out well."

To this, Lizzy allowed her eyebrow to rise. It seemed Mr. Darcy understood her reactions better than she'd expected. They continued as a party to Jane's door.

"If you will excuse me," Darcy bowed formally, "I must finish my letter to my sister. I will ask my valet to send tea to Miss Bennet's room so you are not disturbed during your visit. Good day Mrs. Bennet, Miss Catherine, Miss Lydia."

"Well, have you ever met such a proud, insufferable man," Mrs. Bennet remarked in her usual tone, which carried at least to the end of the hall.

"Mr. Darcy," Lizzy defended the man in a heated tone, "is anything but disagreeable. It is Lydia you should be chastising, Mama." Facing her youngest sister, Elizabeth allowed the fury to enter her expression and words. "Mr. Darcy paid you a great compliment, Lydia, by requesting the first dance. You were very rude and deserve your self-inflicted punishment."

The visit did not go well. Jane, still pale and sickly, took her mother's outpourings with great humility. The eldest Bennet sisters could not wait to see the back of their ill-mannered relations. The conversation that followed their departure embarrassed both young ladies as Lizzy recounted the spectacle in the Drawing Room. Neither knew quite how to suppress their family's more vulgar behaviours. They both knew it materially-lessened their chances of making matches with Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN - What a response to Darcy's requesting the first set of the Netherfield Ball from Lydia. I had not expected so much laughter at the girls stupidity, nor so many reviews. Thank you all for taking the time. Then again, I have always seen Lydia as an empty vessel. As to Lydia's attending the ball, I have my own reasons for this particular plot point. You'll have to wait until that chapter is published!**

* * *

The following days saw Jane's health improve. Friday, Miss Bennet demanded her sister take a turn about the grounds before taking luncheon below stairs. Watching from the window, Jane witnessed Mr. Darcy join Lizzy on her ramble. An hour later, they returned to the house and Jane smiled. She could see the affection between them.

"Why have you returned," Jane requested of her sister as she followed the maid into the room. Betsy placed the tray containing a light repast on the table, curtseyed and left.

"Miss Bingley is holding court in the drawing room," Lizzy smiled with a measure of delight and an equal measure of displeasure. "Oh, Jane, I cannot abide the woman. She is clearly determined to attract Mr. Darcy's attention and keep it at all costs."

"Mr. Darcy's attention," Jane observed, "is clearly focused upon you, Lizzy. I saw you through the window as you returned to the house just now. I do not think it long before he makes an offer."

"We have spoken of a courtship," Elizabeth's cheeks coloured and she could no longer hold Jane's gaze.

"Tell me all," Jane demanded. It did not take long to hear of the intimacies passing between her most beloved sister and Mr. Darcy over the last two days. "I think he is in love with you!"

"Mr. Darcy tells me so," Lizzy paused, somewhat embarrassed but generally pleased, "with every look or touch. There is such a feeling that passes though me every time we are in company, that I do not know myself. I hope an offer is not long in coming, Jane, for I shall accept it with joy in my heart."

"I wish I could accompany you tonight," Jane lamented, "but I confess, it is enough to walk around this room."

Friday night proved to be both a burden and pleasure for Elizabeth. Jane did not feel up to company, so she remained abed with the book her sister had started reading several days before. Much to Caroline's disappointment, Miss Eliza had chosen to join them for dinner, forcing her to set a place beside Mr. Darcy for their guest.

However, Miss Bingley, unable to account for the time Mr. Darcy spent with Miss Eliza, became increasingly determined to break any connection between them by seeking to demonstrate that lady's impertinence and unsuitability to be in polite company.

Upon entering the drawing room, Elizabeth took up the same abandoned book by the love seat as the evening before. Every time the superior sisters attempted to engage her in conversation, seeking to show their consequence, Miss Eliza looked at them with a polite smile, answered in a short sentence and returned her attention to the page. As time passed, Caroline became more aggrieved.

When the gentleman had rejoined the ladies after the post-dinner separation, Darcy had chosen a seat besides the country chit. Miss Bingley had postured between the pianoforte and fireplace in the hope of luring Mr. Darcy from her competition for the better part of a quarter hour. Now seething with indignation, Miss Bingley looked for any device to demonstrate the country chits lack of manners and decorum.

"Miss Eliza," Caroline requested in a superior tone, "let me persuade you to follow my example and take a turn about the room."

For her part, Lizzy looked side-long at Mr. Darcy several times and smiled at the shared joke. The corners of his mouth quirked upwards minutely. He, at least, seemed amused by Miss Bingley's actions. Unable to find a way to refuse this latest volley, Elizabeth schooled her expression while her mind found the reason for Miss Bingley's insistence.

"It's so refreshing," Caroline became desperate. Noticing the glance between Eliza and Darcy, once again she could not account for its meaning. It seemed to her they spoke without the aid of words. Caroline's determination to separate them doubled.

Miss Bingley sighed in satisfaction as Lizzy finally closed her book. Before the girl could refuse, Caroline offered her arm. Thus the pair began to pace the room from end to end. Elizabeth did not find her companion's silence strange. She did acknowledge Mr. Darcy's eyes darting above his book to assess their progress.

Sighing heavily when she did not get the intended response, Caroline requested, "will you not join us, Mr. Darcy?"

"That," he responded with a straight face Lizzy knew to be hiding his mirth, "would defeat the object."

"What do you mean, sir?" Caroline stopped dead and faced her quarry with a theatrical expression of astonishment. "What on earth can he mean?"

Understanding the game only too well, Elizabeth did not want to get caught in the middle of yet another veiled insult at Miss Bingley's expense. While the woman might be relentless in her pursuit, Lizzy felt Mr. Darcy actually enjoyed sharing the joke with her a little too well. While she'd admit to being witty and impertinent, Elizabeth Bennet was not, nor would she ever be, deliberately unkind.

"I think we would do better not to inquire," her eyes sought out Mr. Darcy's in warning.

It seemed neither opponent took her meaning as Miss Bingley asked in a sotto tone, "nay, we insist on knowing your meaning, sir."

"There are only two reasons for ladies to take a turn about the room," Darcy announced somewhat pompously. "Either you are in each other's confidence, or you are aware that your figures appear to best advantage when walking. In the first instance, I would only be in your way. In the second, I might best admire you from my present position."

In the silence that developed, Mrs. Hurst laughed. Well aware that Darcy's gaze never left her, Elizabeth attempted, unsuccessfully to warn him off this topic. If Miss Bingley became aware that her perfect Mr. Darcy teased her, Elizabeth's position, and through her, Jane's, would become untenable. They need only stay another two nights before bidding the superior sister's good bye.

"Oh, shocking!" exclaimed Caroline, completely misreading the situation. "Abominable reply," she simpered, dropping any semblance of an association with Elizabeth by walking to the other end of the room. Yet Caroline had little idea of the undercurrent running between Lizzy and Mr. Darcy. "How shall we punish him, Miss Eliza?" she dared.

 _In for a penny_ , Lizzy told her impertinent side, just waiting to be released, _in for a pound_. A chuckle escaped her at the knowing expression in Mr. Darcy's orbs. The annoying and insufferable man was daring her to tease him before Miss Bingley. Unable to stop herself, Elizabeth stated, "nothing so easy. Tease him. Laugh at him." Internally she continued, _is that not what I have done since first becoming acquainted with Mr. Darcy._

"Laugh at Mr. Darcy?" The idea seemed ridiculous to Caroline, who had made it her study to compliment and agree with the man before her. "Impossible," she declared, "for he is a man without fault."

"I do not believe I have met anyone who is faultless," Lizzy teased, arching her eyebrow in challenge.

"It is not possible for anyone," Darcy agreed. "I have faults enough, Miss Bennet, but I hope they are not of understanding. My temper I cannot vouch for. It might be called resentful. My good opinion, once lost, is lost forever."

A quizzical expression crossed Elizabeth's face before she managed to squash it. Something had flashed across Mr. Darcy's countenance in the moment he made his confession. Both his expression and tone of voice seemed filled with sadness and regret. Lizzy wondered if it had to do with the man named Wickham, and the situation with his sister. Although it was beyond Elizabeth to understand how the two could be related without more facts, it still drew her curiosity.

"That is a failing, indeed," she offered in a humble tone, hoping her glance offered comfort and displayed her willingness to listen if he so chose, "but I cannot laugh at it."

"I believe every disposition has a tendency to some particular evil," Darcy stated. He'd taken her meaning but did not feel inclined to share Georgiana's story until a more permanent relationship had been agreed upon between them. Then his comment would make sense to her. While he acknowledged Elizabeth's inquisitiveness, Darcy hoped his expression would stop further queries at present.

Not liking the fact these two could speak to the entire room while holding a very private conversation, Miss Bingley rushed over to the pianoforte. "Shall we have some music?" she spoke to no-one in particular, but her fingers flew over the keyboard in a display of her obvious talent.

"When things are settled between us," Darcy whispered the moment Elizabeth regained her seat beside him, determined to have her complete agreement, "I will tell you. Until then, I beg your forbearance."

Nodding her agreement, Lizzy knew whatever had occurred still affected Mr. Darcy most grievously. It had to be something capable of ruining his reputation from the brooding expression. This Wickham must be the evil character Darcy meant. For the rest of the evening, they sat beside each other without a word between them. Miss Bingley mistook this silent pact as victory, and became insufferable because of it.

* * *

Another relatively short chapter. If you're lucky, I might give an extra one this weekend.

By the way, I have almost finished Lady Elizabeth's Legacy. I'm going to add another chapter today.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN - I feel many of you will love this chapter.**

* * *

"Jane," Lizzy's tone questioned as her eyebrow arched. Looking her sister over, Elizabeth noted the return of some colour to Jane's cheeks and the lustre to her eyes. Yet the aura of illness still hung like an ever-present cloud, threatening to rain but holding back the down-pour.

"I am well, Lizzy," Jane reproached in response to her sister's unspoken concern. "Do not look so affected. I promise not to tax my strength. I will sit quietly by the fire and enjoy the company of our hosts for only an hour after we first dine. We are to go home tomorrow and I will not miss this opportunity to become better acquainted with Mr. Bingley."

"Then let us go down to dinner," Lizzy blew out a breath in exasperation. Unable to keep the anxiety from her eyes, Elizabeth forced a smile to her lips. "With you at the table," she teased her sister, "perhaps Miss Bingley will leave me alone, and Mr. Bingley will talk more and brood less."

"Has today been so bad," Jane sympathised.

Initially, Miss Bennet had considered Caroline Bingley an acquaintance worth knowing. Wanting to think well of the woman, Lizzy's tales of spiteful comments and veiled insults did not sit well with Jane's soft heart and acquiescent view of the world. She needed to witness for herself Miss Bingley's demeanour toward her dearest sister, for she could not imagine Caroline being so deliberately ill-mannered and spiteful.

Dinner proved a trying affair, as Caroline attempted to extract information on, and then belittle, the Bennet relations. Both Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst looked upon their uncles, Mr. Phillips and Mr. Gardiner, with disdain when they exposed the connection to trade. However, Mr. Darcy subtly implied many gentlemen supported their lands with incomes from investments in such companies, while the Bingley's late father was himself in trade and had made the family's fortune importing goods from India. Miss Bingley immediately changed her tactics. Lizzy kicked Darcy under the table and glared at him to stop baiting the woman. He answered her with a quick smirk of satisfaction.

Bingley and Darcy decided against a separation of the sexes, after dining, as Miss Bennet intended to stay but an hour or two below stairs. Hurst protested but was overruled. Moving into the drawing room, Charles could not do enough to ensure Miss Bennet's comfort. Seating her by the fire in one wing-backed chair, he took its twin and there he remained to the exclusion of everyone else. Lizzy, was delighted by the thoughtless slight, as she felt it demonstrated Mr. Bingley devotion to her sister. She could not be happier for Jane.

"What amuses you so, Miss Elizabeth," Darcy requested quietly.

Aware Miss Bingley was demonstrating her skill at the instrument only to garner his attention, Darcy used the distraction to speak with his object. Once again he took up the other end of the love seat and the book he'd abandoned on the end-table last evening. Darcy pretended to read, although his attention focused on the bewitching creature a foot away, pretending to ignore him.

"I am sure it is not your choice of reading material that distracts you," pointing to the book, he stated in a droll tone, "for I believe even you would find it difficult to read upside-down."

Caught, Elizabeth blushed to the roots of her hair. "I am afraid my mind was more agreeably engaged."

Glancing at his friend, Darcy could not help but see Charles' attachment to Miss Bennet. Due to his own very-deep feelings for Elizabeth, Darcy could hardly chastise Bingley for his affections. However, with the obvious disadvantages of the Bennet family living only three miles away, Darcy would strongly suggest he forgo the purchase of Netherfield should he make an offer to Miss Bennet. Indeed, in his own case, he fervently hoped that Derbyshire would prove far enough away so as to have to cope with relations such as Mr. and Mrs. Bennet, at most, once a year.

"I had hoped, this being your last night at Netherfield," Darcy suddenly felt embarrassed by the request, "that you would honour us by performing. It gives me great pleasure to hear you play."

"I will agree," Lizzy smiled in response, her impertinence reaching her eyes and making them sparkle in the candle light, "but only if you will turn the pages, Mr. Darcy."

"Turn the pages," he responded, irony lacing his tone, "or save you from undue abhorrence now the lady in question has completed her exhibition and turned her attention in this direction."

"Both," she stood, waiting for him to follow, "I imagine."

After playing a single piece, Elizabeth noticed Jane wilting from fatigue. Making her excuses, she escorted her sister from the room. Still early and not wanting to retire, Lizzy remained in her sister's chamber and read aloud. Smiling as Jane's eyes drooped, then closed completely, Lizzy sighed and retreated to her room.

Changing for bed without the help of a maid, Elizabeth found she had much to think on. They would remove to Longbourn tomorrow. Before breakfast, the trunks would have to be packed and sent outside. Mr. Darcy had offered his carriage to convey the Bennet sisters home. Such kindness, if witnessed by the population of Meryton, would cause much talk. Lizzy could not help but reflect upon her feelings about a certain gentleman. Just considering him increased her heart rate and made her mouth run dry.

 _How_ , she contemplated, _can one man affect me so. Surely it is too soon to be in love. Yet I am sure Mr. Darcy believes it to be so. Even Jane has assumed to know my feelings. It is all so new and delightful, and frightening at the same time. Yet would I say yes if Mr. Darcy proposed? Could I even contemplate refusing?_

In her heart, Elizabeth knew the answer. Drifting off to sleep, Lizzy dreamt of walking in woods and coming upon a fork in the path. She knew one direction lead to Longbourn, the other to an unknown destination. Choosing the less-travelled trail, she came across a small church. Hearing happy voices inside, she watched as the doors flew open and out came the bride and groom in a shower of wheat seed. Continuing on, Lizzy approached a well-situated house. The couple from the church pulled up before a line of servants, alighted their carriage and hurried inside.

Remembering the emotions evoked by her dream, Lizzy hurried through her packing the following morning. Embarrassed by the maelstrom of feelings within her, Elizabeth did not know how she would face Mr. Darcy. Now dressed for church, she hurried to her sister's room to help Jane.

"A moment of your time, Miss Bennet," Darcy requested as Lizzy exited her room. Hurrying up the stairs, he wished to catch Miss Elizabeth alone for a quiet word. Now the opportunity presented itself, he found the sentiments he wished to express stuck in his dry throat.

"Only a moment, Mr. Darcy," Lizzy smiled, her hand on the knob to Jane's room. "We depart for Longbourn after services. I wish to ensure our trunks are ready for the footmen before we go below for breakfast."

"I cannot, in all conscience, let your return without telling you how much I have come to admire and love you, Miss Bennet," Darcy suddenly found the dam, holding back his most private feelings, broke at the thought of her loss from Netherfield. "I understand our acquaintance has been of short duration, but every time we are in company my heart leaps for joy the moment I see you. You make me a better man, the kind of man I have always wished to be."

Pausing to catch his breath and organise his raging thoughts, Darcy dropped to one knee before Elizabeth. "I have long wished for a woman I can sit beside in companionable silence, or engage in conversation on many and varied topics. Spending the greater part of the year in the county, there will be many hours spent quietly at Pemberley with only my partner in life for company. I wish to share my life in its entirety. I want you for my wife, Miss Bennet, to stand beside me, laugh and cry with me, share our sorrows and joys, but most of all to share our life and raise our children together. Please say you will end my suffering and accept my hand, Miss Elizabeth."

"Yes," she managed to choke out with tears welling in her eyes as happiness filled her heart.

Taking her bare hand between his much larger ones, Darcy brought it to his lips. Softly laying a caress on each knuckle in turn, he finally turned it over. His tongue darted out to trace a circle upon her palm. He felt the shiver of her delight, emanate from his most inappropriate touch. Glancing up to capture Miss Elizabeth's, no **_his_** Elizabeth's reaction, Darcy found himself drowning in the pleasure shining from her eyes.

"May I accompany you and your sister to Longbourn," Darcy requested as he stood, but did not release her hand, "and speak to your father?"

"Yes," Lizzy uttered, to overcome to think rationally. "I can hardly believe it to be true. We are engaged!"

"Yes," Darcy couldn't stop the smile breaking out on his face, or the rich laughter bubbling up from the region of his heart. "I will ensure you have no reason to repine, once we are married, my dearest, loveliest Elizabeth."


	11. Chapter 11

**AN – Enter the first of our issues. Let us introduce you and see what you can make of it.**

* * *

"I must confess myself quite overwhelmed with the charms of your daughters, Mrs. Bennet," Mr. Collins remarked without his usual overly-verbose response to any situation.

Preening, Mrs. Bennet had every intention of turning his thoughts to marriage after his comment about making any amends at dinner last night. Initially she'd wanted to refuse the odious man entry into her home. However, the name of his noble patroness, as well as Mr. Collins situation in life and valuable living changed Fanny's mind. If only she could see one of her daughters settled as the next Mistress of Longbourn, all would be well with the world.

Who to choose? Jane and Lizzy had returned from Netherfield only to learn of their cousin's imminent arrival. When Mr. Darcy accompanied her two eldest and requested a meeting with Mr. Bennet, Mrs. Bennet quickly placed her own interpretation on the private interview. However, as yet no formal announcement was forthcoming, which vexed the woman greatly. Mr. Bennet, she knew, delighted in withholding information just to increase her suffering and unsettle her poor nerves. Lizzy proved no better, simply smiling when asked about Mr. Darcy and his business with Mr. Bennet.

"Oh, you are very kind, sir," Mrs. Bennet gushed at Mr. Collins, watching the five young women go about their business in the parlour. Scrutinising them, she settled on Mary as a suitable candidate. Lydia was far too lively for a pastor's wife and Kitty could do much better even though as plain as Mary. "They are sweet girls, though I say it myself."

"Perhaps," Mr. Collins hesitated, placing a finger to his mouth as though considering possibilities, "especially the eldest Miss Bennet?"

"Jane is admired wherever she goes," Mrs. Bennet acquiesced to his good judgement, "but I should tell you, Mr. Collins, I think it very likely she will be very soon be engaged."

"Miss Elizabeth," Mr. Collins quickly turned his attention to the second eldest Bennet daughter in both age and beauty.

"A gentleman called to see Mr. Bennet just yesterday," Mrs. Bennet leant in and whispered, as if sharing a great secret. "A man of large fortune, he has paid my Lizzy a great many compliments since he moved into the county. Of course it has not been announced yet, but I expect Mr. Bennet to make it public very soon. I do not see why we should keep such news a secret."

"Ah," the word clearly exposed Mr. Collins disappointment. Gazing around the room at the remaining daughters, none seemed worthy of his consideration.

"As for my younger daughters," Mrs. Bennet tried not to show her displeasure at the gentleman's look of distaste, "in their case I know of no prior attachment at all."

"Mama," Kitty called across the room, "Lydia wishes to walk into Meryton."

"I want to see if Denny has returned from town," Lydia added, her eyes shining and her voice excited at the prospect.

Mrs. Bennet's matchmaking mind latched onto an idea. More time spent in the company of Mary might just do the trick. "Perhaps you might like to accompany your cousins, Mr. Collins," she offered.

"I have correspondence to attend," he stated in an off-handed manner. "The life of a clergyman is filled with responsibilities, so my noble patroness, Lady Catherine, condescends to inform me."

"I shall stay," Mary commented before Mr. Collins could start on yet another of his lengthy monologues, "and practice on the pianoforte."

Mrs. Bennet smiled happily at the arrangement. Allowing Mr. Collins to retreat, she would continue to praise Mary at every opportunity. With the rest of the girls away for the afternoon, Mrs. Bennet's mind turned to forcing them into each other's company as much as possible.

As to the other Bennet sisters, they let out a sigh of relief once tolerably distant from Longbourn. Mr. Collins had grated on the nerves of everyone in the house, Mary included. Left alone, she would find a way to avoid the gentleman, much to her mother's displeasure.

"Denny," Lydia shouted as they entered the small market town. Across the street stood a handsome man in regimentals, accompanied by another officer and an unknown gentleman. She did not take any notice of Lizzy's glare or Jane's admonishment at her flirtatious behaviour. "What a fine joke," she added as the party crossed the road to join them. "We thought you were still in town," Lydia giggled at her ability to attract male attention, much to the consternation of her older sisters.

"There was nothing amusing enough to hold us there," Denny offered in a biting tone while rolling his eyes. Turning to the only man not in an officer's uniform, he introduced, "allow me to present my good friend, George Wickham."

While the man took off his hat and bowed, Lizzy had to stifle a gasp. Surely this could not be the same Wickham that Mr. Bingley mentioned at the Meryton Assembly. Handsome by anyone's standards, he appeared to be a gentleman, but not finely-enough attired to circulate in Mr. Darcy exalted circles. How then, could Mr. Wickham have caused so much angst in her betrothed, if indeed he was the same man? Unable to account for it, Elizabeth determined to find out.

"Do you stay long in Meryton, Mr. Wickham?" she enquired once the introductions were complete.

"All winter, I'm happy to say," he smiled happily. "I've taken a commission in Colonel Forster's regiment."

The conversation went on around Elizabeth as she watched the man carefully. Both Lydia and Kitty seemed taken by Mr. Wickham's charm and charisma. Lizzy's ears pricked up when they inappropriately requested his company at her aunt's card party that very evening.

"I am afraid I have not been invited by Mr. and Mrs. Philips," Mr. Wickham stated with an apologetic note in his tone. "If Mrs. Philips extended the invitation to include me, I should be delighted."

Undecided as to her course of action, Lizzy spied two gentlemen atop horses approaching from the direction of Netherfield. Cutting a magnificent figure, Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy pulled the animals to a halt before the group. Mr. Bingley quickly dismounted to greet the party. Mr. Darcy, his eyes trained on Elizabeth, wondered what had his betrothed so agitated.

"How very fortunate!" Mr. Bingley's displayed his high spirits with a pleased demeanour and a slightly-louder than appropriate voice. "Do you know we were just on our way to Longbourn to ask after your health?"

Finally feeling Mr. Darcy's gaze upon her, Lizzy turned her face to study the man. As he was about to dismount, Mr. Wickham directed his attention toward Mr. Darcy, and both men startled. Further intrigued by the coolness of the greeting between the men, Elizabeth took note of their expressions. While one gentleman blanched, the other became enraged.

"Miss Bennet, Miss Elizabeth," Darcy immediately clambered off his horse and rushed to Elizabeth. Coming to stand beside his friend, he asked after Jane's health. In doing so, Darcy cut Wickham out of the greeting.

"You are very kind sir" Jane offered with a becoming blush. "I am quite recovered, as you see, Mr. Darcy."

"I am very glad to know it," Bingley managed to get in before Darcy could steal his thunder once again.

"I hope you are still willing to come and have tea with us," Jane offered.

"Nothing would give Bingley or myself greater pleasure, Miss Bennet, than to accompany you back to Longbourn. If you will excuse us," Mr. Darcy added as an afterthought, or at least it appeared that way, "Miss Lydia, Miss Catherine please allow me."

Before either of her younger sisters could protest he took their arms, and Lizzy attached herself to Mr. Bingley. Giving Mr. Darcy a slight nod, he took her meaning and promptly led off. With Lydia on one arm and Catherine on the other, the well-trained mounts followed their riders with the barest of direction. Not until they were away from the small market town did Mr. Darcy finally release Lydia and Kitty to their own devices. The younger girls rapidly outpaced their sisters and the horrid, disagreeable Mr. Darcy. Several comments could be heard disapproving of his high handedness as they stomped away.

"I must apologise for my younger sisters," Lizzy offered, somewhat discomfited by their behaviour. She'd left Jane and Mr. Bingley to their own devices several steps behind. Not completely altruistic in her intention, Elizabeth wanted to know of the situation between Mr. Darcy and Mr. Wickham.

"Your younger sisters," Mr. Darcy glanced down, expressions of disapproval and discontent warring with each other, "are like many others of their age and easily deceived by Mr. Wickham. While that gentleman has the happy manners to attract acquaintances, he has not the ability to sustain them."

"How long have you been acquainted with Mr. Wickham," Lizzy asked, her brow furrowed in dismay.

"All my life," Darcy answered. With a sigh, he added. "Old Mr. Wickham was my father's steward, and such was my father's regard for his steward that he became a godfather to the young Wickham. Being boys of a similar age, Wickham and I played together. My father supported his godson at school and later Cambridge, seeking to fit him to a career in the church. His devotion to Wickham was so steady to the end, I had not the heart to uncover the truth of his dissolute character. Even so, I honoured my father's will, granting Wickham the sum of one thousand pounds bequeathed him. To this I added a further three thousand in lieu of the living at Kympton, when Mr. Wickham resolved not to take orders. I could not be happier, for he has not the character beholden to a clergyman. I had hoped all association between us was at an end."

"But it was not," queried Lizzy, shocked at the length of Mr. Darcy's speech, and the emotion seeping into his words.

"No," Darcy stated, his confession at an end.

"I am soon to be your wife, Mr. Darcy," Lizzy reminded. "Should I not know the extent of this man's wickedness?"

"In time, Elizabeth, we will find time to walk," Darcy promised, "alone, so I may tell you the rest."

Nodding her consent, Elizabeth's active mind had to be satisfied. For the rest of the afternoon, Mrs. Bennet simpered and crowed in equal measure at Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy. Nothing would induce the later to confirm an engagement with Miss Elizabeth. Even Elizabeth had to wonder why.

"I have taken you advice, Miss Elizabeth," Darcy stated as he donned his gloves and hat in the hallway, "and viewed the prospect from Oakham Mount. I find it delightful at sunrise."

Heart beating rapidly, with a knowing look into Mr. Darcy's eyes, Elizabeth agreed to the clandestine meeting. "I am glad to have been of service, Sir, as it is a view I frequently enjoy" she curtseyed before he took her hand and lightly kissed Lizzy knuckles.


	12. Chapter 12

"I must confess," Wickham sounded gracious as he took the seat beside Elizabeth, "I thought I should never escape your younger sisters."

Wondering why he'd singled her out, Lizzy watched the man carefully. Only this afternoon, Mr. Wickham refused to come into polite society without a proper invitation. She'd have to carefully discover if a specific request had indeed been made by her aunt, or an offer issued to the officers in general. If so, that would explain Lieutenant Wickham's presence at her side and his regimentals. Even Lizzy had to own that he leant them much distinction.

"They can be very determined," Elizabeth agreed with a slight chuckle and a teasing tone.

"But they're pleasant girls. Indeed, I find that society in Hertfordshire quite exceeds my expectations," Wickham enthused with a happy smile and engaging manner. Hesitating a moment to assess his companion's reaction, he added, "I don't see Mr. Bingley and his friends here this evening."

Dangerous waters, Lizzy knew. She had wished to speak with Mr. Darcy in the morning as so much lay unsaid between them. She did not know if her betrothed and Mr. Bingley would condescend to a simple evening of cards at her Aunt Phillips. Indeed, Lizzy rather suspected that, with so many red-coats in attendance, they had not been invited. Yet it left her with an opportunity to assess Mr. Wickham. So far Mr. Darcy had been correct. He seemed all ease and good manners on first impression.

"I think," Lizzy reflected upon Miss Bingley's likely reaction to such a quaint country gathering, "some of Mr. Bingley's party would consider it beneath their dignity."

It seemed Elizabeth broached the subject with enough decorum for Mr. Wickham to show his true colours. After looking around to ensure they would not be overheard, he asked, "Really? Have you known Mr. Darcy long?"

Shaking her head, Elizabeth had to wonder why this man's attention went directly to her betrothed. He did not request who else might make up Mr. Bingley's party, either a strange coincidence or deliberate admission, Lizzy couldn't decide. It seemed Mr. Wickham's thoughts betrayed him. Obviously, the sudden pallor of his skin when the gentlemen first met today spoke of his astonishment and disquiet at seeing Mr. Darcy in Meryton. Now he wished to find out about Mr. Darcy's tenure in the district.

"About a fortnight," Lizzy answered, playing along and waiting to see what else Mr. Wickham wished to know.

"I have known him all my life," he stated, nodding his head. "We played together as children. Perhaps, you might have noticed the cold manner of our greeting?"

"I confess I did," Lizzy answered. _Surely,_ she considered, _my sisters and I walking away with Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy demonstrates the level of our acquaintance with those at Netherfield. Yet it was Lydia and Kitty whom Mr. Darcy accompanied and Jane whom he spoke with. So why are you questioning me?_

"Do you," Wickham paused, seeing no obvious negative reaction, he continued. "Are you much acquainted with Mr. Darcy?"

"I've spent five days in the same house," Lizzy answered slowly. She would not be more specific, fearing Mr. Wickham looked for an ally to debase Mr. Darcy's reputation after all she'd heard of the man.

"I heard of your sister's illness," Wickham watched his companion for the slightest reaction. When he noted only mild intrigue, he continued. "I thought Mr. Darcy's attentions in that regard telling when we met today. But I must warn you, so that you may place your sister on her guard, Darcy is to marry his cousin and unite two great estates.'

"Oh," Lizzy acted shocked. However she knew this man to be a liar and braggart. How Mr. Wickham presumed any tender feeling between Jane and her betrothed in such a short time, she had little idea. _Perhaps_ , Elizabeth surmised, _Mr. Wickham is fishing and attempting to uncover the reason for Mr. Darcy remaining in Hertfordshire. Well, he has the wrong sister in this attachment. And as to a former engagement, the less said the better. How I wish I might speak with_ _ **my**_ _Darcy at this moment. But it is now time to put an end to this discussion. You will get nothing out of me, Mr. Wickham._

"This is most strange. I find Mr. Darcy exceptionally lively and full of wit. Indeed, he has made a very good impression on the local populace with his high morals, his attendance in society, and attentions to the young ladies at the last Assembly. While spending much time in his company, both before and after my stay at Netherfield, I do not believe Mr. Darcy mentioned any such engagement. I find that particular, do you not think, Mr. Wickham? Perhaps you have been deceived in this regard," Elizabeth held her breath.

"I," he started, a confused look crossing his face. Wickham wondered how this young lady had turned the conversation so completely, and why Darcy had such a good reputation in Hertfordshire. If the younger Bennet girls were to be believed, he'd acted exactly as Wickham expected in new company, proud and disagreeable.

"You see," Lizzy continued, with a delighted smile at the man's obvious discomfiture, "Mr. Darcy and I are good friends, Mr. Wickham. Indeed, I find I like Mr. Darcy very much. Ah," Elizabeth turned to the door as the butler announced Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley, "come, Mr. Wickham, perhaps it is time to put aside your petty grievances and greet your boyhood companion, for the honour of the memory of your esteemed Godfather."

Paling, Wickham quickly excused himself. Before he could reach Mrs. Phillips and make his excuses, Darcy, noticing the movement, made his way to the hostess. As luck would have it, Colonel Forster stood beside the lady. A few moments of polite greeting and Darcy separated the leader of the regiment for an unobtrusive word. The gentlemen retired to a quiet corner, their heads deep in discussion for not more than a minute or two in which time Darcy did all the talking, then the Colonel discreetly caught the eye of a couple of his officers.

Elizabeth watched the choreographed game of cat and mouse with relish. Mr. Wickham, suspecting Mr. Darcy's intent in singling out his commanding officer, was attempting to escape the evening's entertainment rather rapidly. Forster, with a man on each side, approached his quarry quietly. With a flick of the Colonel's hand, other exits became blocked by well-placed officers. Few others understood the necessity of such tactics or even realised what occurred. Within minutes of Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley entering her aunt's drawing room, the militia decamped en-masse for their lodgings, Colonel Forster giving his hurried excuses. Wickham left secured firmly between two fellow officers.

"Miss Elizabeth," Darcy waited a few moments to join her on the sofa so recently vacated by Wickham, "it is a pleasure to be in your company again."

"And I yours," Lizzy had to look to her hands to hide the blush on her cheeks. "I confess, I had not expected to see you quite so soon."

"The invitation arose on riding back to Netherfield. Mr. Phillips wished to discuss some details with Bingley. When I learnt Wickham would be in attendance, I could not allow that man to be in the company of honourable people. I see your father shuns society once again?" Darcy commented, looking to the gathered crowd.

"Papa rarely removes from his book room," Lizzy answered, seeing her beloved Papa's behaviour for the neglect it represented. Mr. Darcy frowned, his displeasure cutting the air. Elizabeth realised while he entered society to protect his betrothed, Mr. Bennet could not rouse himself to do so. It came as a hard realisation, to find fault in her father.

"On this occasion," Darcy, realising he'd upset Elizabeth attempted a half-hearted smile, "I am glad. Your father requested we withhold the announcement of our engagement a few days. I believe he is finding the imminent loss of his favourite difficult to deal with. I now see it as a fortuitous event, for if Mr. Bennet shuns society, so must your cousin. Mr. Collins has the living at Hunsford, the parish closest to my aunt's estate."

"Lady Catherine de Bourgh," Lizzy sucked in a breath, "is you aunt?"

"Yes," Darcy's smile bloomed with his ability to make **_his_** Elizabeth speechless, at least for a few moments, "she is my mother's sister. My mother's brother is the Earl of Matlock."

"Now," Lizzy managed an impertinent smile, "I understand Miss Bingley's affection for the marriage state with regard to you, especially with such high connections."

"I do not wish to trouble you, Elizabeth," Darcy whispered her name, yet his caution radiated through his words.

"I understand," Lizzy managed a small smile, feeling the insult of him wishing to conceal the engagement. "My cousin is not known for his wit or intellect. He has boasted of Miss de Bourgh, and Mr. Wickham informed me of your forthcoming marriage to your cousin. I gather Lady Catherine intends her daughter for a most fortuitous match."

"While my Aunt might wish it," Darcy frowned, he'd hoped to tell Elizabeth of all this in the morning, "it does not follow that the principals are in agreement, or look upon the match as anything but the impossible imaginings of demented woman. Put simply, Miss Elizabeth, my cousin's health will not allow her to take a husband, even if she felt the need. Pemberley, however, needs a strong, principled Mistress capable of producing an heir."

"And you Mr. Darcy," Lizzy asked, impertinence and a slight anger colouring her tone. "What does the Master of Pemberley need?"

"I wish a companion that I respect and admire to share my life. I require you at my side to fulfill that role," Darcy's eyes locked with those of his betrothed. The emotion emanating through the contact caused Lizzy to shiver and remove her gaze.

"You do not wish your Aunt to know of our engagement," Elizabeth sounded disappointed.

"I wish," Darcy stated determinedly, forcing his betrothed's eyes to his with the strength of his tone, "to tell Lady Catherine in person so there can be no mistake or slight of your reputation. I also wish to inform my uncle, before the announcement is made publicly. I understand, once your mother is aware of the attachment," he left the sentence hanging.

"I admire you forbearance," Lizzy coloured at the truth behind her intendeds words. The moment Mrs. Bennet uncovered such a match she would be doing the rounds of Meryton without delay. Elizabeth knew her family to be somewhat coarse and vulgar, and that Mr. Darcy attempted to introduce the subject in such a way as not to offend.

"Please tell you father I will wait on him tomorrow to discuss making the announcement at Bingley's ball," Darcy requested. "I hope you will think about a wedding date before taking in the view from Oakham Mount next."

"I continue to walk every day. I have to wonder, have you any hopes in that direction?" Shocked by the forward nature of Mr. Darcy's request, Lizzy sounded as astonished as she felt.

"I shall be out riding shortly after sun-up on the morrow. However, if your question tended in another direction, I would have to give an honest answer. A month's betrothal would lead to our wedding only days before Christmas," Darcy frowned. He did not like Elizabeth's countenance at his suggestion. He could not wait to take her as his wife. Yet they had several hurdles to overcome before that day. "Any sooner and questions would be asked. I need to be at Pemberley for the spring planting season. January leaves you at least six weeks to prepare, longer if the date is at the end of the month."

"Will you be removing to town for Christmas?" This thought shocked and horrified Elizabeth. She did not wish to be parted from Mr. Darcy.

"I will discuss the festive season with Bingley on the carriage ride to Netherfield," Darcy's thoughtful expression considered what he needed to do. "If he intends to remain in Hertfordshire over the winter, I would like to introduce you to your soon-to-be sister. After speaking with your father tomorrow, I will leave for town to see my uncle and my lawyer, and then to Rosings the next day. I expect to be away at least five days. Do I ask too much if I return with my sister?"

"I should like that very much," Lizzy couldn't believe this man's ability to affect her emotions. She felt drained after only ten minutes in his company.

"You once asked about Georgiana," Darcy suddenly changed the subject. "I confess, I was not so forthcoming with details."

"You wish to be now?" Lizzy questioned, a chuckle erupting. _I shall spend the rest of my life trying to understand you, Mr. Darcy._


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: This one is only 1500 words. The next chapter is about the same. I'll be doing an extra chapter on Saturday to make up for the brevity. Hope you enjoy this little bit of fun between Lizzy, Jane and Darcy.**

* * *

"Jane," Lizzy attempted to wake her sister for the third time in the last quarter of an hour. She had slept little and very ill. Quite apart from the need to see her betrothed, Elizabeth's active mind played and replayed each and every word and deed from the evening before.

"It is too early," Jane murmured into her pillow as she hugged the blankets tighter.

"Please, Jane," Lizzy managed to wrestle the warmth from around her sister's body, "I need you to accompany me to Oakham Mount this morning."

"Then walk," she managed before suddenly sitting upright, shivering in the early morning cold. The desperation in her sister's tone finally made headway through her sleep-fuddled brain. "Lizzy," Jane questioned, slightly confused, "why should you need a companion today? I have never known you to be this insistent that I join you."

Blushing furiously, Elizabeth mumbled something under her breath while readying Jane's day dress and undergarments. Unable to capture the words, Jane finally stood, one hand on that of her sister's to still her rapid movements. "Did I hear you correctly? You are to meet with Mr. Darcy this morning and wish for me to act as your chaperone?"

Nodding her head, Elizabeth found herself unable to speak. Not at all shy, she felt a little wicked and ashamed at the clandestine meeting. Indeed her heart beat faster at the thought of soon being in **_his_** company again. Yet she could not allow propriety to go unobserved after Mr. Darcy's comments about her mother and father while at the Phillips's. Last night, before sleep finally took her, Lizzy knew she must take Jane with her to Oakham Mount which, in turn, meant she needed to tell her sister of the engagement.

"You're what?" Jane sounded astonished. "Though I do not know why I am surprised; I suspected a partiality on both sides. But Lizzy, you must tell me how this came about. No," Jane cautioned, pointing towards her door and the sounds of a rising household beyond, "when we are walking."

Dressing quickly, the sisters made their way to the kitchen without another word said between them. Lizzy poured them a cooling cup of tea from Hill's early morning pot, while Jane collected her basket. Placing a book, along with several pieces of fruit and bread within, they drank the lukewarm tea before removing out the servants' door.

Their chatter started only on reaching the gates to Longbourn Estate. Jane listened intently as Lizzy spoke of the proposal, and of her time spent with Mr. Darcy the evening before. Finally, reaching the crest of the mount, the gentleman himself stood against the horizon barely backlit by a golden orb just completing its journey into the sky.

"Miss Bennet," Darcy offered, carefully watching for his betrothed's reaction as he bowed to her sister. It seemed Elizabeth had shared their secret in the interest of observing propriety by engaging a companion this morning. He had not expected that, but given his words of censure against the attitudes of her parents only the previous night, Darcy knew he could scarcely complain.

"My dearest Elizabeth," he turned his attention to the object of his affections. Instead of bowing, Darcy requested her hand. Bringing it to his mouth, he once again laid several caresses along her knuckles before tucking the delicate hand under his elbow. "Shall we walk this way?"

"If you don't mind," Jane said, moving over to a fallen log, her book already in hand, "I shall rest a moment here."

Lizzy's cheeks, already red from the cool morning breeze, could not colour any more at her sister's insinuation or Mr. Darcy's attentions. Prompting Mr. Darcy with a slight tug on his arm, the couple strolled some distance away. However, they stayed within sight of Miss Bennet, their voices lowered to conduct a private conversation.

"I admire your forethought," Darcy's eyes hinted at the presence of Miss Bennet.

"I am sorry not to have kept your confidence. Be assured my sister will respect our secret and aid us. Jane and I have always been close, perhaps the closest of sisters, and I have been bursting to tell her of our engagement," Lizzy confessed.

"Then I must be equally as frank, Elizabeth," Darcy couldn't keep the smile from his face. "I have written to my sister to expect an addition to our family in the near future. My letters to Georgiana have been quite explicit on this likelihood since my first meeting you at the Assembly."

"For that long," Lizzy found it easy to tease this man.

"Almost from the first moments of our acquaintance," Darcy confirmed. "I believe I told Bingley I knew you to be the companion of my future the instant our gloved hands met."

"You astonish me, Mr. Darcy," Lizzy felt the compliment to the roots of her hair. "I had not though you a romantic."

"Then you have been mistaken," he returned, teasing her in turn, "I only needed the correct inducement to bring out that side of my character. But Elizabeth," Darcy suddenly frowned, or at least his brow furrowed, "I will not have you call me Mr. Darcy when we are alone. My given name is Fitzwilliam."

"Indeed," Lizzy allowed her eyebrows to rise at this information as she became determined not to use either version of his name. "I believe you were to speak with Mr. Bingley on the return journey last evening. Did you manage to settle your whereabouts for Christmas?"

"Georgiana and I have been invited to stay at Netherfield for the holiday season. Bingley understands the situation between us, although I have not been explicit with the details. I will be informing my uncle this evening of our intentions to wed when I dine with him in London," Darcy commented, somewhat confused by **_his_** Elizabeth's lack of response to the request to use his given name.

"Do you usually spend Christmas with your relatives?" she questioned.

"Either at Pemberley or Matlock," Darcy responded. "However, as our family will soon include yours, Elizabeth, changes must be made. I think we will have to spend at least every other December at Longbourn, until God grants us children."

"We have not agreed upon a wedding date, nor made an official announcement," Lizzy found herself delighted at her betrothed's presumption, "and yet you are thinking of children. I believe you are placing the cart well and truly before the horse, Fitzwilliam."

"Perhaps," Darcy smiled, a bright, wide, genuine expression of pleasure, "I am only thinking of our future. Pray tell, have you decided on a date?"

"I believe I have," Lizzy chuckled at his exasperation when she paused. "But first I must ask a question. Do you wish to spend the wedding night at Netherfield?"

"No," Darcy seemed taken aback by the suggestion. "I had hoped we would take a few days to ourselves to come to know each other at Darcy House in London before travelling to Pemberley."

"I should like to be Mrs. Darcy for this Christmas," Lizzy eagerly watched for the change in Fitzwilliam's countenance, before continuing coyly. "I believe it would make an adequate present for us both. Thus, I think the 20th of December will allow us a few days in London before returning to Netherfield to celebrate the festive season with our family. Perhaps we could see-in the New Year in our new home, together."

"Is it too early to call upon your father if we walk towards Longbourn?" Darcy had a contemplative look on his face. This plan exceeded his hopes and wishes. He did not want to waste a moment, for Darcy had much to accomplish and many arrangements to make while in London over the next few days.

"Only if you wish to break your fast with us, Fitzwilliam. My Mother and sisters should not be about for several hours yet," Lizzy spoke with more than a little impertinence.

"I should be delighted to spend as much time in your company as possible before I must depart. But I intend to ride for London as soon as I arrive back at Netherfield, and have given Bingley my best wishes. I suspect the particulars may take several days, perhaps up to the very day of the Netherfield Ball, before I arrive back in Meryton."

"How shall I bear the separation," Lizzy laughed at the comical look upon Darcy's face. "It shall pass before we know it, Fitzwilliam. Come let us hurry home so you may return sooner." Speaking with the intention of provoking her betrothed, Lizzy added, "For I can hardly wait to be introduced to your sister."


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: The extra chapter as promised, even if I promised it yesterday. Unfortunately, we were extremely short at work so I did a double shift. When I can home it was still over 30 degrees and we went into the pool to cool off. So, I'm getting to post today and I hope you enjoy. Oh, the note at the end is informational only. Lizzy's comment in the story is pure conjecture on her part, when considering her mother's reactions to her engagement.**

* * *

As the days passed and Mr. Collins did not display any particular attentions toward the younger Bennet daughters, Mrs. Bennet's nerves began to fray. The fact the gentleman accepted an offer to take tea at Lucas Lodge, unbeknownst to Mrs. Bennet, increased her vexation when he left and did not return until late in the evening. Lady Lucas, it seemed, had made the gentleman's acquaintance and extolled the charms of her two unmarried daughters while on a call to invite the local families to an evening's entertainment. Mrs. Bennet took this as an affront to her hospitality, while Mr. Collins hoped to promote the marriage prospects afforded by Sir William's daughters. It did not take him long to settle on the eldest, Charlotte. She eagerly encouraged his affections and Lucas Lodge soon found Mr. Collins a frequent visitor, much to the delight of the Bennet sisters and the consternation of their mother.

Mrs. Bennet's mood became gradually more fractious as none of her plans came to fruition. Added to the insult of Mr. Collins regular disappearances, she despaired of Lizzy's prospects as the announcement of Lizzy's engagement to Mr. Darcy had not been made within the family, let alone publicly. Mr. Darcy had called, three days ago, spoke only to Mr. Bennet and then departed for town the very same day. Mr. Bingley and his sisters had not been seen in the neighbourhood, although many thought them too busy making arrangements for the fast-approaching ball.

Throughout this period, Jane and Lizzy constantly had their heads together, unwilling to share their secret. The pair took to walking out every morning, taking a basket and breaking their fast outdoors if the weather allowed. Then they encouraged and accompanied their younger sisters into Meryton at every opportunity. Kitty and Lydia proved to be of no use as a source of information or gossip having only red coats and flirtations on their minds. Altogether, it vexed Mrs. Bennet most dreadfully.

"Nothing works out as it should," the woman complained bitterly to her daughters when it all became too much to bear.

On this Friday, Jane and Lizzy had been unable to escape their mother due to a sudden and unexpected downpour. Elizabeth wondered if the inclement weather would further delay Mr. Darcy's business in town, which only served to make her a little anxious. She had missed him most dreadfully and wanted the pleasure of dancing with him at the Netherfield ball. Now all trapped indoors, Mrs. Bennet whined to her captured audience. Glancing at her sister, Jane felt Lizzy's ire rising at their mother's insensitive words, which displayed her offensive manners.

"I do not see what Mr. Collins finds attractive at Lucas Lodge," Mrs. Bennet's high, nasal tone could not be blocked out. Slightly increasing her pitch and volume, she hoped Mr. Bennet would hear her lamentations. "That Charlotte Lucas is an artful creature. Simpering and cunning, she intends to be the next Mistress of Longbourn. Well, we shall all be out in the hedgerows before your father is cold in his grave. I do not know what we shall do then, I do not. Five unmarried daughters!"

"Mama," Jane glanced at her sister, even her serene temper affected by the constant exaggeration of a non-existent nervous condition.

"Oh," Mrs. Bennet moaned, flopping into her favourite chair, "I had such hopes for Mr. Bingley. I was sure you could not be so beautiful for nothing, Jane, but it has all come to nothing."

"Mother," Lizzy stood, unable to listen to another word of such nonsense, "Mr. Bingley remains in the neighbourhood. We are to go to the ball at Netherfield on Tuesday next. That is only four days away. I am sure Mr. Bingley will request Jane to stand up with him at least twice during the night."

Blushing, Jane added in a soft tone, "he has already secured the supper and final sets."

"Why, Jane," Mrs. Bennet's sorrow turned into effusions of joy instantly. "You are becoming more like your father each day. What a good joke not to tell us."

From that moment Mrs. Bennet could not leave poor Jane in peace. Her gowns were to be made over, her shoe roses refreshed and a new cloak bought. She must be made to look her best and catch the eye of Mr. Bingley. Of course they had not the time to do her most beautiful daughter justice. Lizzy rolled her eyes but remained at her sister's side throughout their mother's outpourings in the following days.

"Soon," Jane sighed with wariness, as she readied for bed the night before the ball, "you shall have your turn, Lizzy. When Mama learns of your engagement, there will be nothing but wedding talk."

"I dread that day," Elizabeth grimaced. Not made for unhappiness, Lizzy's active mind began to find amusement in the inevitable deluge of joy that would surely follow. "I begin to wonder if Mr. Darcy and I should not have eloped. Even a month of Mama's nerves will be intolerable. Perhaps I should insist on the purchase of a common license* and we can away to Pemberley."

"Dear Lizzy," Jane laughed, "is that what you spoke of this morning while strolling around Oakham Mount?"

"No," Elizabeth smiled with delight. "Mr. Darcy managed to attend all his business in town more efficiently than he thought. However his sister cannot make the journey until next week. She is to be accompanied by her cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam, who is to act as groom's man. I admit to being surprised at seeing the entire Netherfield party at Church yesterday."

"If only I had a mirror to display your countenance when they entered the Lord's House," Jane teased. "I believe Mr. Darcy wished to speak with you as much as you wished to speak with him after church, Lizzy. I could barely stop smiling when it was not to be. Papa is still not happy to being losing you so soon."

"And yet," Elizabeth frowned, still coming to terms with her father's shortfall as a parent, "I will soon be the responsibility of Mr. Darcy. As Lydia would say, how droll that sounds."

"Are we to walk tomorrow," Jane asked, receiving a smile of delight from her sister as Lizzy eyes began to shine with pleasure at the mere thought. "When will Papa make the announcement?"

"During the supper at Netherfield," Lizzy stated. "Mr. Darcy demanded I open the ball with him this very morning. Of course I must be seated with Papa and my betrothed when the announcement is made."

"So you are to dance the supper set with Mr. Darcy as well," Jane questioned. "It will be expected for you to lead the final dance."

"I believe," Lizzy grinned, "Fitzwilliam will give me little choice in the matter. I did not realise it, Jane, but my betrothed is truly a romantic at heart."

They laughed together, before climbing beneath the blankets. Lizzy lay awake for an hour or more, listening to her sister snore gently. As she thought of her future at Fitzwilliam's side, her sister's future happiness occupied her mind.

 _If only I could see you this happy_ , she thought before falling into an exhausted sleep. Little did Lizzy know, Jane's future held a similar level of pleasure. However it would take it's time in occurring.

* * *

* Only the peerage were entitled to a special licence. Mr. Darcy, with his connections to an Earl, would have the privilege of attempting to purchase a special licence from the Archbishop, while those of a lesser rank, such as Mr. Bennet would not. However my esteemed editor, Jim, informs me exceptional cause would have had to be shown, and the hassle would not have been worth the inconvenience or money to purchase it (and provided the above information). Thus, in order for a quick marriage, Darcy could apply for a common licence – meaning the three-week banns period need not apply, with the only restriction being the marriage must be performed in a church. His only other alternative to avoid Mrs. Bennet's outpourings of joy would have been an elopement. In practice very few Special Licences were issued, the common license being the norm.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: we do a little bit of back tracking in this chapter as we uncover Darcy's tenure in London and what he got up too. I hope you like it.**

* * *

Darcy closed his eyes and let the memories of Elizabeth play across his mind. Laying his head against the plush interior of his carriage, he wished to be back at Netherfield as soon as may be. A tension headache lurked at the back of his eye sockets. Still, the last four days had played out more easily than he'd considered possible. Indeed he'd completed his business rapidly, returning to Hertfordshire two full days earlier than he'd anticipated.

Tuesday's interview with Mr. Bennet had lasted longer than expected. The gentleman wanted every detail of the marriage settlement discussed ad-nauseum, for he still felt much emotion at the impending loss of his most favoured daughter. By the time they'd finished, Mrs. Bennet and the younger daughters were about. Darcy declined breaking his fast at Longbourn, and slipped out the servants' entrance without being seen by the lady of the house. Rushing back to Netherfield, he'd hoped to soon be on the road to London.

It seemed little would work out as he planned this day. On return to Netherfield, Bingley sequestered Darcy in his library. With time to digest the reason behind their conversation the evening before, he'd come to the conclusion that Darcy had slipped out early that morning to meet Miss Elizabeth and make his offer. Unable to deny the charge, Darcy grinned at his friend, confirming the offer had indeed been made to, and accepted by, Miss Elizabeth Bennet. Furthermore, Mr. Bennet's blessing had been gained and the settlement decided upon. However, the initial attachment occurred whilst Elizabeth resided in this very house.

"So that is why you are off to London in such a hurry," Bingley's large blue eyes openly displayed his astonishment. "Go," he waved towards the door, "before Caroline uncovers your secret. And may I suggest a special licence if you can acquire one, so as to have the deed concluded before my sister finds out."

Darcy gave his friend a disparaging look. "Miss Bingley must find out at some time."

"Indeed she must," Charles couldn't stop his grimace as he considered Caroline's reaction to the news. "I am glad we are holding a ball with all the principal families. It is the perfect time to make the announcement. Even my sister must hold her tongue for propriety's sake. Anything less would reflect badly upon her!"

"I plan to return on Saturday with both the licence and settlement papers, but believe that to be a hope rather than a certainty. Should my business take longer than expected, I will not arrive until the day of the ball," Darcy stated, his displeasure at the thought openly expressed on his countenance.

"The sooner you are away, the soon you may return. I shall have your coach made ready while you speak with your valet," Bingley offered.

Finally, seated across from Simmons, his valet, Darcy rode through the town of Meryton on the way to London. Last evening, prior to the gathering at the Phillips', he had sent several expresses: one each to his uncle, Lord Fitzwilliam, Mr. Gillies, his attorney, and Mrs. McRae, the housekeeper at his London residence, to inform them of his tenure in London and his requirements whilst there. Mr. Gillies would call at Darcy House at two in the afternoon. They would scarcely make the time-frame after this morning's delays. Arriving at a quarter after, the two men spent the better part of an hour and a half discussing Elizabeth's settlement.

Aware of Mr. Darcy's wishes, Mr. Gillies promised to have the documents ready by Saturday morning at the latest and the licence purchased. Having been warned of the business at hand, he had brought the correct documents for Darcy to sign, allowing procurement of the wedding licence. Darcy then took the time to wash the dirt from his person and ready himself for the evening ahead.

Sighing as he entered his uncle's house, Darcy knew how this evening would play out. Lord James Fitzwilliam, the Earl of Matlock, would begrudgingly accept his choice, after much lamentation about Lady Helena and his social responsibilities. His ever-superior Aunt Susan would look upon Elizabeth's background as beneath him. However, unlike Lady Catherine, Aunt Susan would remain coolly polite until she understood Elizabeth's character to be more than worthy of Mistress of Pemberley.

"Darcy?" the older man had questioned, carefully examining his nephew when he'd appeared upon their doorstep with an expression of disquiet.

"I should like a few minutes of your time later this evening, Uncle," Darcy answered, well aware of what would follow. He wished to speak with the head of the Fitzwilliam house, to show due respect and to gain his uncle's good opinion, before making the announcement to the rest of his extended family. His cousins remained at the Matlock country estate with Georgiana and would need to be told promptly.

"I believe dinner is almost ready. Should we join my wife first, and then speak when Susan leaves us?" James asked, afraid he knew the content of the discourse.

"I am at your service," Darcy responded.

Lady Susan, sensing the men needed time and space to speak, retired to the music room at the end of the meal. The footmen surreptitiously removed the remaining tableware while the butler brought the silver tray containing the crystal decanter, leaving it before his master. James Fitzwilliam poured two snifters of cognac, passing one quietly to Darcy. After watching his nephew carefully, he decided to wait for the younger man to start the conversation.

"I sent the express inviting myself to dine for a reason," Darcy started. "I am engaged and plan to marry within the month."

Raising an eyebrow, Matlock offered, "compromise?"

"No," Darcy all but spat the word.

"So," Lord James Fitzwilliam, the current Earl of Matlock looked over his glass, his expression carefully neutral, "you are finally ready to set up a nursery. It is about time, but I gather this woman you have chosen to align yourself with... she is not Lady Helena."

"She is not," Darcy announced, very carefully. "We have discussed this before. I have no interest in that young woman, nor any other of the first circles. None have pleased me in the years I have been out in society."

"Am I to understand," Matlock did not quite contain his frustration, "this woman has no fortune or title."

"None," Darcy expected this inquisition. Still he did not have to like or enjoy it.

Sighing heavily, Matlock glared at his nephew. "It is a love match then." At Darcy's nod, he enquired, "both you and she are ready for the censure the _ton_ will likely level at your union."

"We will be spending much of the year at Pemberley," Darcy replied. "Elizabeth's countenance is such she will weather any storm with grace. I am confident that, with time, those of our circle will come to see my betrothed as I do. Miss Bennet is a true gentlewoman and I could not have asked for a lady who suits my temperament better."

"Have you informed your sister?" enquired Matlock.

"I have," Darcy replied, keeping his tone and expression carefully contained. "I am more than aware of the danger to Georgiana's marriage prospects. However, my Mother and Father wanted us to marry for felicity and affection; I find both in abundance with Elizabeth. I can only say that Elizabeth's character and personality, indeed her slight impertinence, will aid Georgiana's entry into society. My betrothed will not allow Georgie's shyness to become a burden."

"This Bennet woman's lack of dowry and connections will be much spoken of. Many of your acquaintances will shun you initially. Of course," Matlock headed-off the anger brewing in his nephew's orbs, "your aunt and I will stand by your choice, although I doubt my sister will take this well; I will enforce the family's acquiescence. I know you well enough that you will do as you please, Darcy, no matter my thoughts or feelings on the matter. It is what has given you the capacity to proficiently take on the responsibility for Pemberley and Rosings without interference from others who have offered their advice."

"My father trained me well for my role as Master of Pemberley," Darcy sounded affronted, "just as I will my son."

"That," James Fitzwilliam sighed, "he did. I only wish my son had taken his lessons as well to heart. The Viscount is a wastrel, a worthless young man who will see the Earldom penniless. If only Richard could have been first-born, I would be happy to leave the title to my second son."

"I promise to give young James very opportunity and aid in managing the Matlock estate, when the time comes," Darcy assured. A slight smile creased his lips, "not that you will allow it for many years yet, I am sure."

"I would believe nothing less of you," Matlock couldn't hide his wry smile[J1] . "That is why I support you now, Darcy. For you to have undertaken this step, you have given it much thought."

"Indeed I have. May I ask one more favour," Darcy hesitated. "I met with my attorney directly before attending you. The settlement will be ready in time for my return to Hertfordshire, when the announcement shall be publicly made. I hope to ride to Rosings and inform Lady Catherine tomorrow, and can imagine the reaction. I do not intend to stay more than an hour before returning to London. I have much business that requires my attention so I might spend the engagement period with Elizabeth, and I wish an express sent to Matlock for Georgiana to join me at Netherfield as soon as may be."

"You wish me to accompany you to Rosings?" questioned Matlock, unable to suppress an expression of pleasure at the younger man's manifest discomfort. The interview with Catherine would be impressive, for all the wrong reasons.

"Please. And place the announcement in the London Papers next Wednesday," Darcy added, rather subdued, "the day after Mr. Bennet makes public our engagement to the local populace. He has not taken the loss of his daughter well, and delays the declaration."

James laughed at the statement and the look of consternation on Darcy's face that the parents of a country 'nobody' were not eager for such an advantageous marriage that most of the Ton would long for. Indeed, if any young man came for either of his daughters, Lord Fitzwilliam would not be pleased. At one time, like his sister, he'd contemplated a marriage between his Eleanor and Darcy. He'd soon come to the realisation that they did not suit.

"If we are to make the trip to Rosings and back in a single day," Matlock suddenly turned contemplative, "it will require an early start. I suggest we make your announcement to your aunt then you should be off. I will send an express to the usual coaching station this evening, informing them to have a team of six ready for ten in the morning. We shall leave my horses there and they will be well rested for the return journey."

"We are to take the Matlock crested travelling coach?" Darcy allowed an expression of disbelief.

"Nothing less will convince my sister of my resolve. You must let me do the talking, Darcy. Catherine will not be easy to deal with, but I am the head of the family, not she!" A determination rarely seen on James' face, forced even Darcy to acquiesce to his suggestion.

"I shall be ready by eight," Darcy placed the untouched cognac on the table.

Nodding, Matlock tipped the portion into his own glass, believing he would need the fortification. Standing, they made their way to the music room. The sudden and unexpected announcement shocked Lady Susan. She attempted to dissuade Darcy from such a reprehensible match. Standing firm, Lord Fitzwilliam demanded they support the union and accept Miss Bennet into the family. This became the last word on the subject before Darcy retreated to his London home for the remainder of the evening.

"Are you ready for what lays ahead?" Matlock asked as he preceded Darcy from the carriage just before noon the next day. They had spoken only of business matters and new farming methods on the long ride into Kent. While distracting Darcy, it also informed the younger man that Lord James Fitzwilliam considered this match beneath him.

Nodding, Darcy warned, "I will not tolerate my aunt disparaging my betrothed or questioning Elizabeth's reputation. I expected your begrudging support, after much discussion. I am not hopeful for the same response from Lady Catherine. I must warn you now; I will cut her, if it proves necessary. I will lose very little from such an estrangement while my Aunt will have to find another to administer her lands and fortune."

"All I ask is you do not lose your temper," Matlock stated, his lips pursed. "Such a display will only hurt your cause. Catherine must be handled with care."

"Brother, Nephew," Lady Catherine frowned at the unexpected guests. It seemed they had not sent word of their impending visit. It did not speak well of the topic they wished to discuss. Presently only her daughter Anne attended her. If this were family business, no one else need know.

"Catherine," James offered in a neutral tone. "We would be delighted to take tea with you after dismissing the servants."

With a wave of her hand, she made it so, understanding the sentence to be a thinly veiled command. They spoke of banal topics while awaiting refreshments. After a maid poured, the staff were dismissed and the drawing room doors were closed. Before his sister could utter a word, Lord Matlock stood and marched toward the seated woman, standing over her in an intimidating manner.

"I will not trouble your mind by delaying," he stated, taking the upper hand in the conversation. By doing so, James Fitzwilliam reminded his younger sibling he held the power in the family and his wishes were to be obeyed. "I will come straight to the point. Darcy has some news he wishes you to hear before the public announcement."

"Well," the older lady sat forward stiffly on her throne-like seat. She knew what to expect with this fuss. Glancing at Anne, the child actually seemed very calm and composed for one about to be set aside by another.

"I am engaged to the daughter of a country gentleman. Miss Bennet and I will be married from her home in Hertfordshire before Christmas and remove to Pemberley until next season," Darcy stated, his posture ramrod straight. During the entire speech, he looked his aunt in the eye.

"Hertfordshire," Lady Catherine spluttered. "Who of any consequence lives in such an insignificant county? It is fit only for the likes of my pastor, Mr. Collins, who is to inherit an estate there. Oh," suddenly she knew the name Bennet, and to whom it pertained.

"Miss Elizabeth Bennet is the second of five daughters from the very same estate," Darcy stated stoically. "Do not say what you are thinking aunt, for I shall not stay in the same room and listen to it. Elizabeth is to be my wife and you will treat her and her reputation as if she carried the Darcy name from this moment forward."

"What," she demanded, rising and coming to stand toe to toe with the much taller, younger man, "of your engagement to my daughter?"

"This match between Darcy and Anne, who only you have presumed to be a reality, can never take place, Catherine," James pulled himself up to his impressive height. His booming voice made the woman take a sharp breath in and a step backwards. "Do not put the poor girl through more of your deluded imaginings. Neither Darcy nor Anne have ever wished for such a match. Indeed, George Darcy and I spoke of your conceit in proclaiming such as the dearest wish of his beloved wife. We both know it not to be true, and our sister would roll in her grave knowing the lies you have spread for your own amusement."

The conversation deteriorated as expected. Lady Catherine calling into question Elizabeth's reputation and motivation for marrying so well. Surprisingly, Anne lifted her voice for the first time.

"My cousin needs a woman able to bear children, Mother," the soft tone, barely heard above the protest of her mother, caught Lord Fitzwilliam's attention. Forcing his sister to hear her daughter for perhaps the first time, a shocked Catherine didn't seem able to comprehend her words. "I am not strong enough for such a burden, nor do I wish to be. I am not prepared to be a wife, to be Mistress of a large estate. You have never asked me if I aspire to these ambitions you speak of," Anne stated in her soft voice, all the more compelling for the emotion carried in the words. "Let me inform you now, for the first and last time, I would never agree to be Darcy's wife, even if he were in the position to make an offer."

"The family is to support Darcy in his marriage," James warned before Lady Catherine could respond to Anne, "I will have no dissension on this."

The look Lady Catherine levelled at Darcy could have wounded with its intensity. Absolute loathing seeped from her orbs. Unhappy to lose a desired son-in-law, his coming with the head of the family to force her acquiescence rankled. Lady Catherine de Bourgh would not soon forget this insult. However, she could do little at the present time.

"Very well," she spat the words. "Do not expect me to welcome this woman to my home when you next visit."

"In that case, I will have Richard attend to the yearly tour of the park and estate matters formerly overseen by Darcy," Matlock ordered with a frown. That decision would create its own problems and, maybe, solve a few at the same time. James Fitzwilliam hated the fact his second, and most-cherished, son chose such a dangerous career. Taking on the administration for Rosings Park might lure Richard from the regulars into the life of a gentleman. "Should you change your position and welcome the new Mrs. Darcy with the respect due her, I am sure Darcy will reconsider his stewardship of Rosings Park."

"You are threatening me!" Catherine screeched, incensed by the collusion.

"No, Madam," Darcy clarified, his countenance at its stoic best, "I merely refuse to bring my new wife to a house where she is not welcome. My duty is first to my immediate family. Elizabeth will soon be my closest relative, mother to the next heir to Pemberley, and her happiness comes before yours. You may contact me through Uncle James should your position change. Until then, I bid you good bye and leave well wishes for your health and happiness."

Speechless, Lady Catherine de Bourgh watched Darcy bow and leave. Anne tried to suppress a smile at the set down. Her cousin had always appeared formidable while in Kent. He had not disappointed on this visit. Only seconds later, James Fitzwilliam followed his nephew.

"Well, Darcy," he stated with a frown as they climbed into the carriage, "you certainly put the cat among the pigeons."

Darcy's anger sustained him through the return journey to Town. Business correspondence, requiring urgent attendance, took up much of his time on Thursday and Friday. As promised, Mr. Gillies returned to Darcy House bearing two copies of the marriage settlement and the licence in hand late Saturday morning. It took Simmons an hour to have them ready for the road to Netherfield. Moments before the carriage arrived at the front door, Darcy turned to the safe in his office. Reaching inside, he knew the box he wanted. Without looking at the contents, Darcy slid it into his greatcoat pocket, a smile gracing his lips.

* * *

A chapter or two and you'll find out what it was he slipped into his pocket.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: I am so sorry this is a day late. Nightshift had my body clock out of wack. Still, on with the show!**

* * *

"I gather, Mrs. Bennet," Mr. Bennet teased his wife in a tone she knew only too well: that of belittling her intelligence, "you will be far too busy with readying our girls for the ball this evening to venture into town."

"Venture into town, oh what nonsense you speak," the lady in question pursed her lips and gave the man at the other end of the table a piercing look. There had been little marital felicity between them for many years. Still, she could not see his meaning behind the question. "We will be much engaged refreshing Jane's gown. There are still ribbons to make into roses and place on her shoes. She must look very well and capture the eye of Mr. Bingley, for no one could be so beautiful for nothing. Oh Jane, my poor nerves when you confessed Mr. Bingley requested the supper and final sets. Of course he must open the ball with his sister, which vexes me greatly. But I have great hopes you will soon call Netherfield home and take Miss Bingley's place as its mistress."

"Mama, please," Jane objected, her cheeks colouring red as she stared at her plate in embarrassment. Pushing her food around with a fork, Miss Bennet refused to glance up into her sister's sympathetic gaze.

"And what of my Lizzy," Mr. Bennet asked, popping the last of his toast into his mouth, hiding his smirk.

"Papa," Elizabeth warned, knowing exactly what her father attempted. She'd become increasingly displeased with her father, seeing his neglectful side these past weeks. This toying with his wife demonstrated yet another negative side of his personality. Until recently, Lizzy had seen the humour in it. Now she considered it a mean art of a somewhat lackadaisical man who was bent on his own pleasure without concern for the feelings of others.

"Oh hang Lizzy, for what has she done," Mrs. Bennet glared at her least favourite daughter with fury. After all, that Darcy fellow had come into her home, twice mind you, applied to Mr. Bennet for an audience and yet no engagement had been announced. If he were not so rich, she would say he used her daughter very ill, that is if she liked Elizabeth somewhat better. "Jane shall look well-enough to capture the heart of Mr. Bingley tonight, I am sure of it. In doing so, she will save us all, for that odious Mr. Collins shows no interest in my Mary."

"I would not wish him too," Mary declared with a frown.

"Mr. Collins is to marry Charlotte Lucas," Lydia snickered.

"Aye," Kitty agreed, "they are always in company and everyone in Meryton is speaking of an attachment between them."

"There, you see Mr. Bennet," Mrs. Bennet crowed, looking down her nose at her husband, "we shall all be thrown out in the hedgerows before you are cold in your grave. Oh, if only that Mr. Darcy would marry one of our girls!" At this exclamation, Mrs. Bennet directed a disdainful look at Elizabeth. "Once Jane is wed to Mr. Bingley, perhaps that proud, disagreeable Mr. Darcy will see how amiable and amusing my Lydia can be and fall in love with her. He asked her for the first set, you know."

"Did he just," Mr. Bennet used a very droll tone, trying to hide his amusement. "I am surprised, for I came upon Mrs. Long saying Miss Bingley heard Lydia refuse to stand up with Mr. Darcy while you visited Jane at Netherfield. What say you now, Mrs. Bennet?" Frowning, she refused to answer his obvious taunt. "Still, it matters not. For about a week ago Mr. Darcy called upon me and requested the hand of one of my daughters. Just yesterday, Mrs. Bennet, the young man delivered the settlement, licence and a small parcel. I will see you in my library before you go above stairs to dress for tonight, Lizzy."

Believing her husband played with her, Mrs. Bennet initially aimed her growing ire at the man in the form of an intense glare of dislike. Wanting to say something, but unable to deliver the resentment she felt, she then turned her attention to Elizabeth. However, before any words of censure could be formed, Mr. Bennet began speaking once more.

"I'm afraid we cannot escape the association. Longbourn's pastor is to read the first of the banns Sunday next. I am to make the announcement at the ball this evening," he drew out the moment, capturing everyone's attention. "Mr. Darcy has called on his closest relations while lately in London. Lord Matlock is to publish the announcement on his nephew's behalf in tomorrow's London papers. Our Lizzy will be married on the 20th of December and spend several days in London with her new husband before returning to Netherfield. So you will host Mr. and Mrs. Darcy for Christmas, Mrs. Bennet."

Speechless, the Bennet ladies looked to Elizabeth in astonishment. Blushing at the unaccustomed attention, Lizzy quickly looked to the food on her plate. Suddenly it tasted like sawdust, and she understood Jane's feelings all too well.

"I am afraid," Mr. Bennet directed his speech at his youngest, "you will have to attend tonight's festivities and wish your sister well, Lydia. Well, well, do not decline from dancing if you like, but I fear the young men of Meryton know of your wish to stay at your mother's side after refusing your soon-to-be brother the first set."

Stunned, Lydia looked to her mother, and seemed about to start a temper tantrum when Mr. Bennet headed her off. "It is so sad the horses are needed on the farm today," he announced gleefully, "and you have so much to do to ready Jane for Mr. Bingley. I believe, Lizzy, your betrothed requested you wear the same gown as the day he met you."

Absolutely shocked, Mrs. Bennet ignored Lydia in favour of Lizzy perhaps for the first time in either girl's existence. "Goodness gracious," she exclaimed, suddenly aware her daughter had captured a man of very large fortune. Quite overcome, she muttered, "You've nothing fit to be seen in. You cannot possibly wear that old cream silk, Lizzy. Hurry, girls, we have much to do to get your sister ready for Mr. Darcy."

"Oh," Lydia screeched, finally able to let her temper get the better of her. Stamping her foot and throwing her napkin on the table, she stated, "I want to dance. I shall dance no matter what anyone says."

"You will not," Mrs. Bennet roared. "Embarrass Mr. Darcy like that, you certainly shall not. Ten thousand a year, at least, and an Earl for an uncle."

Jane merely looked at her sister across the table. The twinkle in her eye spoke of her mother's attentions at last focusing on another. The slight smile said, "I told you so."

"Well, well," Mr. Bennet rose from the table, "I shall be in my study and not to be disturbed until it is time to leave for Netherfield. You, however, Lizzy, come to me when you are ready. I believe I have something that might suit your new position very well."

With that announcement he left chaos in his wake. Mrs. Bennet, now completely out of her stupefaction and into full-blown fluttering, started her nasally whine about everything that needed to be done. For the remainder of the day, neither Jane nor Lizzy were allowed out of her sight. The sisters put up with many vexations and nervous attacks as dresses were hurriedly made-over. Elizabeth bore the brunt of these attentions for keeping her engagement quiet. Finally, an hour before the carriage would be ready, the sisters managed to find a few minutes alone.

"I am in awe of your serenity," Lizzy collapsed onto her bed. After a quick glance at Jane, she closed her eyes and sighed deeply. "I shall not miss Mama's attentions once I am married. I shall only miss you!"

"I think," Jane stated as she came to sit on the bed. Leaning over her sister, she smiled delightedly, "you shall have no instance to repine my loss, Lizzy. I believe Mr. Darcy's devotion will keep you busy. Once you arrive at your new home, there will be woods and trees enough for even you to explore. If one is to believe Miss Bingley, Pemberley is a very grand estate."

They giggled together for a moment, sharing sisterly affection. Lizzy rolled over to truly look upon Jane for a moment. "If only I could see you this happy."

"You shall," Jane demurred. "I think you should go to Papa now."

"I wonder what he could have that will suit my new position?" her brows furrowed in consternation.

A few minutes later, seated before her father's desk, Elizabeth uncovered the secret. With shaking hands, she fingered the intricately carved wooden box. Mother of pearl, inlaid with what could only be the Darcy crest, announced this to be an heirloom.

"Mr. Darcy is staking his claim," Mr. Bennet frowned, watching his daughter's every expression. He did not like the be-wonderment upon her countenance. "Your betrothed requested you make use of the items in that box. Go on, Lizzy," he demanded, wishing to know what treasures the ornate vessel held, "open it."

With shaking hands, Elizabeth flicked the latch. Deep burgundy velvet lined the large, sturdy case. Nestled within, a string of pearls, the smallest at the catch and increasing in diameter, matched the colour of her only silk ball gown perfectly. The largest sphere, unmatched by a twin, hid the attachment of a tear-drop shaped emerald pendant surrounded by gold filigree. The earrings, partially concealed in the middle of the arrangement were smaller versions of the pearl and emerald pendant. The four corners of the casket held half a dozen hair clips, each with a small pearl and emerald decoration at the end.

"They are beautiful," Lizzy murmured. Eyes brimming with tears, her hazel orbs locked with those of her father. Turning the box around, so he could see the cut and quality of the jewellery, Elizabeth slumped into her chair. "It is too much. I cannot possibly wear them."

A very sad smile graced Mr. Bennet's face. He'd expected fine stones. However, this gift had to come from the family collection, which demonstrated Mr. Darcy's devotion to his daughter.

"Now I understand why your betrothed requested your cream gown, my dear," he said, tears gracing his own eyes. "These baubles will compliment your beauty and make you out-shine even Miss Bingley. He makes a statement of his regard for all to see by asking you to wear them. Mr. Darcy could not have chosen better. I shall miss you, my Lizzy, when you are gone."

"Papa," Elizabeth watched the expression crossing her father's face.

"Go," he waved her away, pushing the box toward his daughter, "you will wear your betrothed's gift with pride tonight. I am sure Mr. Darcy would never forgive me if you did not."

Elizabeth ran from the room. Her mother's voice echoed from above stairs, but she avoided the woman. Requiring some time alone, Lizzy placed the casket on her dressing table. Fingering the crest on the top, she wondered what she had done to deserve such a man. Finally, smiling, she opened the lid and took out the string of pearls. Placing them against her creamy skin, Miss Elizabeth Bennet had never felt more beautiful.

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed the contents of the box. Not a ring, I'm afraid. Engagement rings were not in fashion at this time. Wedding rings were usually only worn by a wife, I'm not sure of the history but seem to think it something to do with a pagan ritual and ownership that was adopted by the Christian church. Jewellery, however, was in great fashion in Regency England.

On a sad note, I am off on holidays in two weeks. I will post until Monday 20th Feb, but may not be able to post again for a couple of weeks. I'll see if I can pre-load chapters so I can post them from my ipad when the cruise liner comes into port (read I have mobile data).

Finally, chapter 16, is the last of the original material. From there on out, it will be unseen by any but my fabulous editor, Jim.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Well that last chapter certainly invoked some comments. I'm glad you liked the pearls and emeralds. There is more to come on that score, including some Lizzy and Darcy interaction. On a serious note, thank you all for your continued support. I am over whelmed by the response. For those of you who have rejoined this work, everything from this chapter on is completely new material. Well, read on and see what you can make of it!**

* * *

"Mr. Bennet, Mrs. Bennet, Oh," Caroline smirked in a condescendingly superior way. Glancing at the party taking up a good portion of the receiving line, she tittered, "and all of your daughters."

But then the glitter of green at Elizabeth's throat and ears caught her attention. Those stones could not possibly be real, given the Bennet's situation in life. Yet the lustre of the pearls spoke of the finest quality, as did the matching of sizes to give the necklace a true distinctiveness. As the young woman turned to survey the room, Caroline noted the matching pins in her hair and her jealousy knew no bounds.

"May I introduce our cousin, Mr. Collins, pastor of Hunsford," Mr. Bennet said, a note of long-held sufferance in his tone, "Mr. Collins, this is our hostess for the evening, Miss Bingley."

Her attention brought back to her guests, Caroline plastered a fake smile on her face while her mind began to speculate where Miss Eliza could have obtained such fine jewellery. When this infernal and never-ending gaggle of people ended, she would find Mr. Darcy and have a quiet word. A well-placed comment, accompanied by an insinuation on how Miss Eliza came to be in receipt of such a gift, would surely decrease the man's admiration for her fine eyes.

Finally released from her hostess duties, Charles scurried off and Caroline did the same. It did not take long to notice Mr. Darcy reclining against a wall, watching the gaggle of insignificant townsfolk removing their cloaks and boots. Straightening to her full height as a smile slowly covered Mr. Darcy's features, his eyes appeared to never leave her. Understanding it to be for her alone, Miss Bingley preened as she walked towards her target.

"How insupportable," she started in a simpering tone, "to spend many nights in such tedious company."

Darcy arched an eyebrow but did not say a word. Indeed, her opening gambit did not draw the man's attention. It seemed he looked into the receiving room still, despite her presence. That smile and gaze had not been exclusively for Miss Bingley. Coming to stand beside her quarry, Caroline attempted to see what captured Mr. Darcy's attention. The answer became obvious, that chit Miss Eliza. Resplendent this evening, the young woman seemed to have captured the attention of every man's eye from seventeen to seventy.

"I wonder," Caroline stated in a venomous tone, "which of Miss Eliza's admirers gifted her emeralds and pearls. I did not think any of the gentlemen in Hertfordshire capable of such an offering. I should like to know the reason behind such an endowment without an engagement?" Snickering, Miss Bingley knew the moment Mr. Darcy took her meaning, but was taken aback by his response.

"They are," Mr. Darcy looked down his nose at Bingley's sister as he answered her barely veiled accusation, "from the Darcy family vault. If you will excuse me, I believe Mr. Bennet is about to announce my betrothal to Miss Elizabeth. Indeed, you should know that your brother is holding this ball in honour of our engagement, and Miss Elizabeth and I shall lead the first set."

At first, Miss Bingley did not believe Mr. Darcy. But he moved through the crowd with determination, his destination without question. Many turned and watched as the gentleman made his way towards a resplendent-looking Miss Elizabeth Bennet. Offering her his arm, Lizzy took it and allowed her lips to break into a wide, delighted smile.

"I hope your walk to Oakham Mount this morning pleased you. I was sorry to have missed your company, Elizabeth," Darcy stated.

"It seems you had other business to conclude," Lizzy smiled and touched the emerald at her throat. "Thank you for my gift. It is more than I deserve."

"That," his eye followed the movements of her hand, "is but a small sample of all that will soon be yours. Yet not one of the jewels in the family collections could hold a light to you, My Dearest. Come, I wish all here to know who gifted them to you and why."

"You are all flattery and politeness tonight, Fitzwilliam," Lizzy teased.

"Not at all! Will you do me the great honour of dancing the first with me," Darcy requested, leading them into the ballroom.

"Are the supper and final set not enough, Sir," Lizzy smirked. "You will have the town of Meryton atwitter before the announcement."

Returning her smirk, Darcy led Elizabeth to the head of the room where Bingley and her father awaited them. It did not take Lizzy long to realise the importance of the gesture. Blushing, she stood at Darcy's side and waited for Mr. Bingley to open the ball.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Bingley's voice boomed in the confined space, "Welcome to Netherfield. Before I open the ball in honour of my very dear friend, Mr. Darcy, Mr. Bennet wishes a few words."

Mr. Bennet cleared his throat and stepped up beside Bingley. Glancing at the young couple beside him, a serious expression covered his countenance. A murmur went through the crowd in expectation. Many had seen Mr. Darcy's partiality for Miss Bennet over the last weeks. Finally, the stage set, Mr. Bennet stated, "It gives me the greatest pleasure to announce the engagement of my daughter, Miss Elizabeth, to Mr. Darcy."

The rest became lost to Elizabeth, who had not expected her father's words until supper. Mind awhirl, Darcy led her though the congratulations as Mr. Bingley continued his speech. Mrs. Bennet started talking in her over-loud voice the moment the ballroom erupted in gossip. Finally, what seemed like an eternity later, Darcy guided his betrothed to the floor. Taking her place at the head of the line, Elizabeth felt the weight of many eyes upon her during that first set.

"You planned this," she allowed her displeasure to enter her voice as they made a first pass around each other.

"I did not want speculation," Darcy returned, having to wait to continue the discussion. "Miss Bingley," he found the time to explain as they once again came together, "wished to know which of your admirers draped you with jewels, and for what reason."

"This is a statement of ownership then, Fitzwilliam," Lizzy parried.

"Some may think so," he regarded her mood carefully. "I only wish to demonstrate all that you will be entitled too, nay deserve, as my soon to be wife. I could not have chosen a better accompaniment for your natural beauty, for you look very handsome tonight, Elizabeth."

"So," Lizzy laughed at the serious expression on her betrothed's face, "you wish to show me off, to illustrate to the men of Meryton what they have missed."

Trying to hide a smirk, he stated, "indeed."

"Truly, then, you are a romantic," she couldn't help the laugh escaping. "Let me return the compliment. You dance extremely well and I am delighted to have such an amiable man as my partner, in this dance and in life."

"In this, I am happy to say, we think alike," Darcy allowed a delighted grin to slide across his face, if for only a moment.

To say that Miss Bingley was all astonishment at Mr. Darcy's behaviour would not have done her credit. With a room, nay a house, full of guests, she could not give in to her initial rage. Her brother, Charles had known of the engagement and dedicated this ball to Darcy's betrothal, all without her knowledge. Blinded by her resentment, Caroline watched the happy couple converse throughout the first set. Witnessing Mr. Darcy's smirks of delight, aimed solely at Miss Eliza, her fury grew. Furthermore, people whispered all around her. Listening to the general gossip, and learning the banns would soon be read, caused even more grief. The happy couple were to be united in matrimony less than a month hence and, realising this, she would have to host them from Christmas. It became too much.

"It shall not be borne," Miss Bingley stated to no one in particular.

Finding Louisa, she discovered the woman was not particularly sympathetic to her plight. "Hurst and I have told you many times," she frowned, "Mr. Darcy would have made you an offer years ago if he wished you for a wife. You had better return to London with us and start looking, for this will be your fifth season. You know what people will say if you are not soon married."

Further irritated, Caroline looked for her next victim. Miss Eliza had not left her betrothed's side at all, as a string of well-wisher constantly surrounded them. It seemed Mr. Darcy would not release her to another man this evening, claiming her attentions for himself alone. Finally, on looking for her brother, it seemed Mr. Bingley was doing his duty to every unwed woman in Hertfordshire. Only as the supper set started did Caroline noticed a partiality towards his current dance partner.

"Charles," she accused with a single word, finally able to lure her brother into the library during supper. Caroline had been unable to separate her brother from gossiping guests between sets. It seemed the engagement of Miss Eliza and Darcy had become the only topic of conversation.

"Really, Caroline, what is your problem," he seemed irritated with her. "We have a ballroom full of guest and you take me away? For what purpose?"

"I will not host Mr. Darcy and his new wife for Christmas," she retaliated. "Why did you not tell me about the engagement before tonight? Am I not your hostess, and required to know such details?"

"I did not tell you because Darcy requested it so. He did not want your interference in his personal matters. Does this finally make his lack of regard for you now clear," Charles demanded in an even tone.

"I will not have Miss Eliza in my house," Caroline lost all touch with reality at this very intended slight. "The shame, connecting the name Darcy with such an insignificant nobody."

"Surely, that is Darcy's business. If this truly distresses you so, then you may return to London with Louisa and Hurst at the end of the week," he stated calmly, and infuriatingly, in an unaffected tone. "May I suggest you take the time to search the marriage market for I am sure Miss Bennet can be persuaded to become Mrs. Charles Bingley before Christmas and act as my hostess for her sister and new husband."

"Charles, surely you cannot mean to connect us to such a family." Caroline raged, believing her brother to be sporting with her. She had noticed the attention her brother paid the country nobody since coming to this infernal country town and intended to stop that indiscretion.

"Miss Bennet shall be Mr. Darcy's sister. Have you not always wanted a connection to that family by marriage? I think you should support my choice as it will offer you a connection to the highest circles, and perhaps the only way as well," Charles stated over his shoulder as he marched determinedly towards the ballroom and his neglected guests. "Yes, I shall ask Miss Bennet to be my wife this very night. What a happy party we shall be this Christmas."


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: once again I am humbled by the response to this story. Thank you all for your support.**

* * *

"Mr. Darcy, that is Mr. Darcy," Mr. Collins eyes lit with delight as he turned to face Miss Charlotte Lucas. Although he had resided in the neighbourhood for the better part of a seven-night, the pastor had yet to become aware of this particular gentleman's tenure in the same county. Something the elder Miss Bennets had attempted **_not_** to bring to the fore of their cousin's mind with considerable effortlessness, in view of the time he spent at Lucas Lodge. "Why, he is the nephew of my dear patroness, Lady Catherine de Bourgh."

Only recently introduced to Mr. Bingley and his sister in the greeting line at the Netherfield ball, although he had heard much of that gentleman from Mrs. Bennet, Mr. Collins had immediately sought his partner for this first set. Miss Lucas had been very encouraging with her attentions toward him since their first meeting at Lucas Lodge. Indeed she eagerly accepted his suit for the opening dance at what, he understood, was to be the event of the year. In Mr. Collin's opinion, Miss Lucas would meet Lady Catherine's approval as a wife. Although plain, his dear Charlotte seemed to have much sense about her and her father was not at all unhappy with the match. Therefore, Mr. Collins had only to ask her on the morrow with every anticipation he would be gratefully accepted. Feeling sure both his wants and needs had been well and truly fulfilled whilst in Hertfordshire, he had now the joy of discovering one of his noble patroness's relations passing a few weeks in the same county.

"Why did you not tell me before," questioned the odious man of his companion. "I should have liked to introduce myself and ensure Mr. Darcy of the health and happiness of his betrothed, Miss Anne de Bourgh. Lady Catherine would wish me to ensure her nephew of her well-being."

"Are you entirely sure Mr. Darcy is engaged, for we have not heard anything of it!" Charlotte returned with a slight frown. Not unaware of the defects in Mr. Collins character, Miss Lucas understood she could not presently offer any alternative plan. It seemed Mr. Collins was determined to expose himself to ridicule which left the young woman only one option. "Shall I introduce you then, for I have met Mr. Darcy on several occasions?"

"Oh, yes," Mr. Collin's eyes continued to seek Mr. Darcy's whereabouts within the room. "Lady Catherine has stated it to be the wish of both mothers." It seemed the pastor either did not hear his companion's offer of introduction or chose to ignore it. "The attachment was formed while they were still in their cradles. Lady Catherine is sure the official announcement shall be made any day and Miss de Bourgh is hardly less eager to be wed. What a match it shall be!"

Together, Charlotte and Mr. Collins continued to watch as Mr. Darcy's gaze sought and found a resplendent Miss Elizabeth Bennet. Like a magnet, the pair made their way to each other, linking arms in a fashion Mr. Collins found far too familiar. Shocked by this, the pastor began to move toward his cousin with every intention of berating her for such forward behaviour. With all the crowd rushing toward the ballroom to capture Mr. Bingley's opening speech, and his dear Charlotte seeming to drag her feet, he found his way blocked.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Bingley's voice echoed in the large room, reaching every guest. "Welcome to Netherfield. Before I open the ball in honour of my very dear friend, Mr. Darcy, Mr. Bennet wishes a few words."

A shudder of apprehension overtook Mr. Collins as Mr. Bennet cleared his throat. Not only did that gentleman step up beside Bingley, he glanced significantly at the young couple beside him. A serious expression covered his countenance. A murmur went through the crowd in expectation before they quieted. Beside Mr. Collins, Charlotte knew to what this announcement tended. She had noticed the partiality on her friend's side and only wondered how long it would take for Mr. Darcy to make his address.

"It gives me the greatest pleasure to announce the engagement of my daughter, Miss Elizabeth, to Mr. Darcy," Mr. Bennet stated.

Before Mr. Collins could make a scene, Charlotte placed a gentle hand upon the silly man's forearm. "Now," she said, "is not the time to gainsay. By embarrassing your cousin so publicly, you would take much of the shame, as you reside in the home of Mr. Bennet as his heir. Beside which, do you wish to court the displeasure of Mr. Darcy, who does not seem at all discontented. Perhaps, Lady Catherine's opinion has been sought and her consent gained."

At first, Mr. Collins opened his mouth to retort. Then his mind, which finally considered Miss Lucas's words, found sense in her idea. It only increased his determination to make this woman his wife.

"You are very good," he announced pompously with a sneering grin. Mr. Collins knew he must act, but as dear Charlotte indicated, approaching Mr. Darcy or Mr. Bennet now would only decrease his standing in this community.

It did not matter how Mr. Collins endeavored to approach the happy couple, or attempted an introduction to Mr. Darcy, fate, it would seem, with the aid of Miss Charlotte Lucas, conspired against him. When his cousin Elizabeth was not dancing with her now betrothed, the couple were surrounded by at least a dozen well-wishers. Mr. Darcy ensured he kept company with Mr. Bennet or Mr. Bingley for those few minutes Miss Elizabeth took to the dance floor, glaring at anyone who dared to approach. By the time they sat down to supper, Mr. Collins had another notion and took no time in carrying it out that very night.

When supper was ended, Mr. Collins happily handed Miss Lucas into the care of her partner for the next set. Before any missed his presence, he slipped away to find the Netherfield library. Sitting at the desk, he searched out parchment and penned a letter to his most noble patroness. Unusual for the overly verbose man, he came straight to the point.

 _Dear Madam,_

 _You may wish to be alarmed at what I am about to impart, for I expect you have no knowledge of what I am about to divulge. Mr. Darcy is residing at Netherfield Lodge in Hertfordshire. Tonight, at a ball given by his friend, Mr. Bingley, his engagement has been announced to Miss Elizabeth Bennet. I feel it is my duty to inform you of these events._

 _Ever you loyal servant_

 _Mr. William Collins._

Happy with this succinct communication, Mr. Collins found the nearest footman and engaged for an express rider. Within a half hour, a young man was appointed and instructed to only give the communication into the hands of Lady Catherine de Bourgh. With fifty miles of decent road between Meryton and Rosings Park, and a good horse under the express rider, it took the boy just over four hours to reach his destination. To say the recipient was not happy to be disturbed at a half after two in the morning, was an understatement. Rosings became ablaze with light as the boy insisted only Lady Catherine could receive the letter. Finally, with a wave of her hand, she dismissed the rider into the care of her butler and broke the seal. He, at least, would see to the young man's comfort before he made the return journey.

Fuming at the content, Lady Catherine had each and every London paper delivered hours after being printed since Darcy's unexpected visit Friday past. As the days since her nephews visit increased and still no announcement appeared, she considered the chance of his ill-conceived engagement becoming a reality diminished. Indeed, Lady Catherine contemplated taking out an announcement betrothing Mr. Darcy to her daughter. The consequence be dammed. Only Anne's tears and her words of the disgrace such an action would cause her reputation made the older lady stop and considered the action. In this, she felt her daughter had the right of it.

Frustrated, Lady Catherine paced her chamber as the sun finally rose above the horizon. She could not see any solution which would not alienate Darcy and, indeed, her brother the Earl, further. When her butler arrived with a morning tea service and several London papers, she soon found what she expected. There, on the first page of engagement notices, The Earl of Matlock, Lord James Fitzwilliam, announced the betrothal of his nephew to that jezebel, Elizabeth Bennet.

"Is there nothing I can do to stop this," the woman fumed.

Many years ago, when chasing a rich and influential husband, Catherine Fitzwilliam's mind had been sharp. In the intervening decades, her world had narrowed to concerns at Rosings Park and her own comfort. Only since the death of George Darcy, had Lady Catherine turned her attention to uniting her own estate to those held by her nephew.

"All is not lost," she spoke to her reflection. "I shall find a way to stop this abomination. Anne will do as I bid, no matter her feelings upon the matter. Now all that is left, is to force this Miss Bennet to give up her object. The question is how, how without bring down the ire of my nephew and brother."

Try as she might, Lady Catherine de Bourgh could think of nothing that would harm Miss Bennet's reputation enough for Mr. Darcy to drop the acquaintance without tarnishing her nephew in the process. She simply did not know enough about the woman. Besides, whatever scheme she applied must not point to Rosings Park and her machinations. Irritable, by the end of that day, finally, a notion entered her mind.

Sitting at her escritoire, Lady Catherine took up her pen. She would not send this note express, for it might warn those she wished to know nothing of her plans. A smirk upon her countenance, she rang for her maid who fetched the butler. With any luck, the letter would be in the hands of her pastor, the sniveling idiot, by morning.

Indeed, the communication stood on the hall table at the Bennet residence as the sun broke over the horizon Thursday morning. A poor footman had travelled half the night to ensure Mr. Collins received the note and acted on it accordingly. Upon sighting the handwriting as he came down to break his fast, Mr. Collins snatched up the letter before his host's family noticed. Retiring to his chamber, he read it, then again before blanching.

"I do not know how I am to achieve this," Mr. Collins spoke to his reflection, aghast at what he was to do. For perhaps the first time in his life, the pastor questioned his devotion to Lady Catherine, for what she asked of him was both un-Christian and immoral. "I have done everything that lady wished of me. I have come to Hertfordshire and offered for one of Mr. Bennet's daughters as I am to inherit his estate. It is not my fault if Miss Bennet and Miss Elizabeth are out of my reach. Then there is my dearest Charlotte. What would she think of me, should I do as Lady Catherine wishes?"

It took some time to come to any conclusion. However, Mr. Darcy's carriage pulling up the drive at Longbourn gave Mr. Collins an idea. Happy he had thought this through very carefully, the pastor would go about his day. With Cousin Elizabeth now very publicly engaged to Mr. Darcy, surely the man would dine at Longbourn soon. There would be time enough to put his plan into action then. For now, Mr. Collins wished to be at Lucas Lodge.

* * *

 **AN –** The timeline is a little wacky in this chapter as I wanted it to display Mr. Collin's and Lady Catherine's actions which we will revisit later in the story. Now, we go back to the night of the ball and the intervening days until Darcy's carriage arrives at Longbourn on Thursday.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Well is seems my calculations on the express between Longbourn and Rosings caused a little bad will in some quarters. I did research this topic, with the knowledge that Mr Darcy states "50 miles of good road" and Mr Bennet accepting an express in the middle of the night. Thus a period of four hours (12.5 miles per hour) using the express horses kept by every coaching inn is acceptable. I do ride, or at least did in my earlier years. However I would not like to ride a horse, flat out for four hours. Being in the saddle for four hours solid is horrendous and the smell when you get off!**

 **I hope that clears up any issues.**

* * *

"Miss Bennet," Charles greeted, finally able to locate the object of his affections in the thong of people milling about the dance floor. With half an hour to the end of the ball, and this, the last set of the evening, he offered his arm to the resplendent young woman.

Blushing at the marked attention, Miss Bennet took the offered limb with pleasure. The eight piece orchestra, fatigued from playing continuously for many hours, prepared themselves for the last numbers before they could depart. Elizabeth and Darcy took to the front of their respective lines, ready to lead the final set of the evening. Several other couples, taking advantage of the ambiance rarely seen in Meryton, also lined up.

"Shall we join your sister and Darcy?" Bingley smiled with a somewhat anxious expression, his attention focused upon the lady delicately holding his arm. Even though Mr. Bingley requested this set more than week previously, it did not stop his nervousness. After all, if all went as he wished, Charles Bingley would be engaged by the end of this, his first Ball at Netherfield.

"I would be delighted," Jane's cheeks coloured further at his rather formal and overt attentions. To be so singled out, to stand up with the same gentleman thrice in a single night openly displayed his intentions. The town of Meryton would be abuzz, not only with the news of Lizzy's engagement, but also Jane's good fortune. Of course, their mother would be in the thick of all this gossip, and most probably, the author of much of it.

"I would very much like to follow my friend, Miss Bennet," Charles lent in as close as propriety would allow so he could whisper as they ambled to the floor. Mr. Bingley anticipated his words betrayed his hopes for their combined future as his gaze fell on Darcy and Miss Elizabeth openly enjoying their recently revealed attachment. The glance, indicated his longing and his expectation to soon be as happily betrothed as his friend. "In respect to more than this dance," he added when Miss Bennet remained silent.

"How so," Jane had a feeling she knew to what such a statement tended. Turning her soft brown eyes on him, Miss Bennet noticed the air of uneasiness and apprehension about Mr. Bingley. That, more than anything else convinced her of his true intention.

While Jane wished for this moment, she turned her consideration to her most beloved sister. Elizabeth stood before her betrothed, happily receiving Mr. Darcy's attentions with such an expression of delight on her countenance, Jane would not forgive herself if she took a moment from her. Touching the emerald at her throat, Elizabeth's laugh cut through the assembly and Mr. Darcy returned her amusement with a wide smile. Never before had Lizzy been so admired, most especially by their mother and, much to Jane's torment, her distressingly inappropriate tongue. While their Mama's voice and words grated upon Elizabeth, she deserved respect and time to enjoy her very short engagement, as did their Mama. Jane had every wish for Mr. Bingley to offer his hand, however she realised now was not an appropriate time.

"Marriage, Miss Bennet," Charles Bingley stated with a wide grin, both desirous and expecting an easy acceptance.

"And who would you choose," Jane attempted to tease as Lizzy would have done in the same situation. However it came out as a breathless query.

"I had thought my attentions too marked to be questioned," Charles suddenly found himself frowning, wondering if Caroline had seen something in Miss Bennet's serene countenance he'd missed. Both his sisters insisted Jane felt less than he, for they could not see any great admiration in her behaviour towards their brother. Eagerly peering at the woman, Bingley finally noticed the confusion and sadness in Miss Bennet's countenance.

"A lady," she stated, the expression in her soft brown eyes as close to anger as Jane Bennet ever came, "would like an offer to be made that is indisputable and leaves her in no doubt of a gentleman's affections. While the ballroom may openly display his attraction and respect, it is not suitable for a proposal. Should you be seeking the hand of this young woman, I suggest you request a private audience and speak of your affections in the most animated language."

"I see," Bingley understood he'd made a mess of his application but had every intention of a favourable answer when he next asked. "I believe Darcy is to call at Longbourn tomorrow. I should like to accompany him, if I would be received?"

"I would welcome any opportunity to continue to take your likeness, Sir," Jane confirmed, her anger turning to delight as yet another deep blush appeared on her overheated cheeks. "However, with my sister's wedding day fast approaching, I believe my poor mother's nerves would not take the strain of a second daughter engaged or courting until after that marriage has taken place. Nor would I wish to intrude upon this time which will be dedicated to my most beloved sister."

"I must admit, that is a shame, for I had hoped to have Netherfield's new mistress in residence to receive Mrs. Darcy when she returns from London," Bingley managed, before leaving his partner to line up on the other side of the set.

"What of your sister?" Jane questioned on their first coming together. "Is not Miss Bingley to act as hostess for the holiday season?"

"Caroline is to remove to London at the end of this week with Hurst and Louisa. There she is to stay for the coming season. I fear my sister would not wish to remain in the country as the air does not agree with her constitution," Charles confessed sadly.

"Oh," Jane replied, not sure how to take this comment. Miss Bingley had been in the country for some weeks without any obvious ill effects. Therefore the engagement of her sister to Mr. Darcy must be at the heart of Caroline's sudden, if somewhat expected, removal. It proved, as nothing else had, Lizzy's suspicions about the lady's intentions to become the next mistress of Pemberley. "I hope Miss Bingley recovers quickly so she may enjoy the society to be found in London. I think your sister will be happy to be amongst her closest acquaintances." Jane offered agreeably. "I have heard her speak of London's fashion and culture with such devotion; Miss Bingley should be very happy in that society."

"Indeed," Charles replied with more than a hint of sarcasm in his tone.

They once again moved away from each other, joining other partners for a few minutes. It gave Jane time to consider Caroline's spiteful words towards Lizzy while staying at Netherfield. Miss Bennet could only imagine how the announcement of her sister's engagement to Mr. Darcy had been received had jealousy been her motive. Never one to think ill of anyone, Jane wondered at the timing of Mr. Bingley's offer and his siblings' removal to town for should not Miss Bingley be delighted for such a sister if Elizabeth was to become Mrs. Darcy? The connection to Pemberley could only elevate Caroline and increase her marriage prospects. One glance at the scowl on that lady's face as she glared between the Miss Bennets led Jane to believe this suspicion untrue. It appeared Caroline did not wish her brother engaged to a country nobody.

"Will you be accompanying your sister's and brother to London?" Jane enquired, wondering at Mr. Bingley's intentions in this regard when they came back together.

"I find I have business affairs that must be attended and expect to see to them while I ensure my sister is well settled with the Hursts," Bingley stated absent mindedly. "I hope to return by the Tuesday of next week. My absence will give Darcy and his sister time to become better acquainted with Miss Elizabeth, as Miss Darcy is to arrive soon."

Mr. Bingley did not add that part of his business included seeking the advice of his attorney. Charles intended to have the man look into his current financial position with a view to commencing on a marriage settlement. He also wished to prepare for Caroline's future if she could not find a husband by the end of this, her fifth season. With Jane at his side as his wife, Bingley did not always want to be saddled with a spinster sister who had made her opinion of the Bennet family and a connection to them well known.

They fell into a somewhat awkward silence as they went down the line. Jane did not quite understand why Mr. Bingley became so suddenly aloof, his mind obviously taken with other thoughts. She considered it secondary to her refusal of his attempted proposal. Glancing at Lizzy, she wished to speak more on this with her sister but dared not intrude upon her current happiness.

Meanwhile, Miss Bingley stood against the wall, glaring at Jane and Elizabeth in the attempt to make her displeasure effectively known to all who observed her countenance. When her brother and his partner seemed to become estranged, Caroline's mind worked to establish the reason. Furthering the chasm her only aim, she plotted how to separate Charles from Jane in a way that seemed natural. Removing to London would provide the perfect cover for her schemes, if only she could keep Charles from returning to Netherfield.

However the general populace of Meryton noticed only Miss Bingley's change in attitude and her sour countenance. This created more, not less gossip, although the principals were unaware and Miss Bingley temper was too incensed to realise the damage to her reputation, not that she cared what this savages thought. Still, the people of Meryton expected another Bennet sister to soon be advantageously engaged, if the number of times Miss Bennet and Mr. Bingley danced together were any indication.

The moment the music ceased, Caroline stalked over to her brother, all but snatching his arm and attention from Miss Bennet. Apologising with insincerity in the name of wishing their guest well on their travels homeward, she defeated her purpose by angering her brother and increased the wagging of tongues. Of course Mrs. Bennet ensured their party delayed as long as possible allowing them to be the last to depart. The lady continued speaking to everyone who would still listen to the excellent match her dear Lizzy had made and the hoped for betrothal between Jane and Mr. Bingley.

"Finally," Elizabeth sighed, her face falling into a half grimace. Sitting at her dressing table, she cautiously began to remove the pearl and emerald pins from her hair, placing each one with care into the carved wooden box. Jane watched Lizzy's reflection in the mirror silently. "Honestly, Jane, I never thought tonight would end, but at last we are home. My only regret is I did not get to speak with Fitzwilliam alone. There were at least a dozen or so people surrounding us at every moment. Only on the dance floor were we left to ourselves."

For her part, Jane simply smiled, remembering the evening in a different manner altogether. Moving around the room she remained quiet and contemplative, attempting to enjoy this moment on her sister's behalf. It took but a few minutes to remove her finery and compose her countenance. Both sisters had refused the help of their upstairs maid as they changed into sleepwear.

"Oh," Lizzy's eyes sparkled as she watched the comforting movements of her sister, "what a night it has been. I never thought we would survive Mama's tongue or Papa's teasing. As for Lydia!"

"Yes," Jane smiled beatifically, hiding all that had occurred behind that ever serene facade. For once, Miss Bennet felt she had much to conceal. When not dancing, Mary and Jane ensured Lydia's behaviour did not become out of hand. The task had not been an easy one. Lydia's displeased expression increased with the length of the evening's frivolity. "Our youngest sister will not easily forgive you, Lizzy, or Mr. Darcy. I am afraid Mama did little to ease the situation, promising more than she could give. Lydia will expect to do as she pleases at the next assembly in Meryton."

Picking up a brush, Jane approached her sister after Lizzy removed and then placed her necklace in its casket and stowed the box lovingly in the dressing table drawer. Watching Elizabeth via her reflection, Jane began to count fifty strokes as her mind wandered back to the events of tonight. It took Lizzy some time before she understood something unusual occurred while at Netherfield. Something Jane wished to keep to herself; however, Elizabeth had little intention of allowing such.

"Tell me," she implored her sister, in a determined tone and with an expression to match.

"Mr. Bingley left me in no doubt of his feelings," Jane stated hesitantly, halting in the middle of a stroke. Allowing one eyebrow to rise, Elizabeth forced Jane to tell her of the almost proposal while dancing the final set. "So you see, Lizzy, Mr. Bingley will make his addresses, but not at this time for I do not wish it."

"Why, Jane. I do not wish you to be unhappy on my account," Lizzy stated with a frown. Turning on her seat to face her sister, Elizabeth took the brush from Jane's hand and placed it on the dresser. "I know you care for Mr. Bingley and I wish you only joy. I have no objection to you becoming engaged or even sharing a ceremony with Mr. Darcy and I. Indeed I would welcome it, if it is what you wish."

"I would so much like," Jane looked embarrassed, "to know Mr. Bingley more than I do now. I am sure of my heart, Lizzy, do not mistake me. After tonight I am sure of his but we have not known each other more than a month or been in company but a handful of times. I cannot establish his character completely after such a short acquaintance."

"You want the fairy tale," no longer able to stop her smile, Elizabeth understood Jane perfectly. Her elder sister could bear their mother's nerves and fluttering with equanimity during a more traditional engagement period, while she could not wait to have it over. Jane also liked to think rather too well of people in general. However, when choosing a man she would spend the rest of her life with, in fact entrust with her future, Miss Bennet needed time to be completely sure of such a life altering decision.

"That is not possible," Jane replied, a very slight smirk upon her lips, "for I am not like you, and Mr. Bingley is no Mr. Darcy. It is you that has had the fairy tale, Lizzy. Your Knight has swept in, captured your heart, showered you with gifts and soon you are to meet the rest of his exalted family. Then you will away to your magical estate with all that his position in the highest circles of society has to offer. Do you not see, it is you who plays the role of princess, for I cannot see you as a damsel in distress, to Mr. Darcy's shining armour! I and all our sisters must give you time to enjoy your engagement, even if it is accompanied by Mama's delusions of grandeur."

"Oh Jane," Lizzy stood, taking her sister's hand within hers and unable to keep the amusement from the depths of her eyes, "I know you shall soon be as happy as I. I hope Mr. Bingley will not wait long after I am married to make his offer in a more established mode, one that will make your heart sing as mine does now. For you alone deserve such joy."

"I feel sure," Jane squeezed her sister's hands as a smile covered her features, "I shall have the greatest gift for myself and all my family by Christmas or shortly thereafter. That gives me only a month to be in company with Mr. Bingley and come to know his character completely. With your wedding fast approaching, Lizzy, I shall take every opportunity to be in his sphere and take his likeness."

"And I shall take every chance to have you with me, should I be in Mr. Bingley's company. Perhaps, if you are very lucky," Lizzy grinned as she considered the future, "I shall take sick when we return from our four day honeymoon in London and you will have to come to Netherfield to nurse me back to health."

Laughing, Jane indicated her readiness for bed by folding back the covers and yawning. "Are we to walk to Oakham Mount in the morning?" The unspoken offer of companionship was suggested with a wistful sigh. While Jane enjoyed seeing Lizzy so happy, it would leave her mind with images of what might have been, if she'd accepted Mr. Bingley's proposal. _It shall be me, very soon_ , Jane's heart stated.

"It is after two in the morning now," Lizzy teased, getting up to join her sister. "Do you truly wish to rise with the cold light of a new day?" When Jane's lips turned downward, Elizabeth had her answer. "I knew it would be a long night when I entered the ballroom at Netherfield and saw the eight hour candles."

"I had not expected Mr. Bingley to be so generous," Jane agreed, snuggling under the covers.

"I think it had more to do with Miss Bingley wanting to display her London manners and place in society," Elizabeth couldn't help issuing the spiteful comment, "than enjoying the 'country society' of Meryton. I have to say, I am glad Mr. Bingley's sisters are removing to town before Miss Darcy arrives. From all Fitzwilliam has told me, his sister is very shy and does not enjoy the company of Caroline Bingley in the least; nor does he want her to take Miss Bingley's likeness in any respect."

"Lizzy," Jane scolded lightly, not willing to speak ill of anyone. "You may be in the company of the Bingleys and Hursts frequently after your marriage. Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley, it would seem, are the very best of friends. It is not a bond even marriage is likely to break."

"Jane, you really are too good. The worst of becoming engaged to Mr. Bingley will be the addition of Miss Bingley as your sister," Elizabeth stated. "At least I will not have that pleasure. I shall bear the woman's scorn with civility, but hope we are not often in company. And," Lizzy offered with a cheeky grin, "Fitzwilliam will not allow Miss Bingley to forget he chose me as his wife, and what my position accords by carrying the Darcy name, should she decide to use her acid tongue upon me. It is you, my most beloved sister, who will have to bear Caroline Bingley day in and day out."

"Nothing is yet settled," Jane replied, blowing out her candle.

"I feel it soon will be," Elizabeth whispered with a delighted smile. Shaking her head, Lizzy finally joined her sister. Extinguishing the remaining candle left only a single beam of moonlight to cascade through the gap in the curtains. Although tired, Elizabeth found she couldn't fall asleep as easily as her exhausted sister. With Jane snoring lightly beside her, Lizzy replayed every event of today, starting with her father's presentation of the pearls and emerald jewellery. Finally, after an hour's contemplation, Miss Elizabeth Bennet's mind settled enough to sleep.

* * *

Ah, Jane with a backbone!


	20. Chapter 20

"Imagine how astonished I was," Caroline tittered, battering her eyelashes at Mr. Darcy.

Linking her arm though the gentlemens before either of them could escape above stairs, Miss Bingley smirked at her opening gambit. Holding tight to her brother on the one side and Darcy on the other, she would allow neither out of her sight since wishing good night to the last of their guest, namely those dreadful and deceitful Bennets. With that family finally departed from **_her_** home, Caroline intended to get to the bottom of this ridiculous engagement between her object and Miss Eliza. So too, she aimed to separate her brother from the elder sister, for she knew of the attachment Charles proposed between them. Travelling to London with her sister and Hurst would provide just the opportunity required to accomplish her plan.

"Learning of your sudden and unexpected betrothal in such a public way this evening is most shocking," Caroline continued, her eyes a glitter with malice. "I had little idea you had moved past Miss Eliza's fine eyes. Pray, tell me, Mr. Darcy, what do you mean by attaching yourself to such a woman?"

"Caroline," Charles warned, watching his friends face turn bright red with anger. Both knew his sister implied a compromise. Had she been aware of the attachment from the start, Miss Bingley would have gone out of her way to ensure Miss Bennet received the very sharpest edge of her tongue. If she should attempt such words now, Charles knew his friend would cut Caroline and possibly the entire family, for he knew of the interview with Lady Catherine and the unfavourable outcome for Darcy's relation. As mere friends, they would fair nowhere as well.

"I have coffee and a nightcap awaiting in the drawing room," Miss Bingley directed the hapless men to that destination as she tightened her grip giving them little choice.

Louisa and Hurst followed without a word, the later only to fall instantly asleep on the nearest couch. As usual Mr. Hurst imbued of the wine without partaking of supper. He had commenced drinking in earnest without other sustenance after the noon meal. Sighing at her sister's choice of husband, Caroline released her brother. She allowed Charles to choose his chair, not caring for his warning nor heeding it. However, Caroline directed Mr. Darcy to the love seat and promptly sat down with the expectation he would follow. Miss Bingley did not allow her disappointment to show when Darcy resisted her charms and remained standing.

"I should think you wish to discuss the savage manners and society on display tonight, as you are soon to be one of the four and twenty families in the district," she attempted conversation, watching the glance between her brother and Mr. Darcy. Appealing to the room, she directed her gaze to Charles. "I hope you saw that youngest Bennet flirting outrageously, brother. I should be ashamed of such a sister behaving so in public. And Miss Mary's recital! Why I have heard better from your hounds when the moon is full. Do not get me started on the mother! I am sure her voice could be heard in every corner of Netherfield."

"I confess, my attention was otherwise taken," Darcy countered before his friend could say a word. His mind worked on how to stop the coming discussion. It would not be in Miss Bingley's favour to continue on her current topic. While he'd warned Bingley to check his sister's forward behaviour many times in the past, in all conscience, he could not lay the blame for her manners at Charles' door completely. Miss Bingley very much had a mind of her own, only she chose to use it most inappropriately. However, if she continued in this way, Darcy would be forced to take action, for he would allow no one to disparage his betrothed.

Miss Bingley, always cognizant of Mr. Darcy's position within the house and especially the ball room this evening, had allowed her eyes to follow the man constantly. Often antisocial of disposition, tonight he'd been trapped in the middle of a crowd. Several times Caroline watched Mr. Darcy lean down and whisper into Miss Eliza's ear with a scowl on his face. That woman smiled before returning her attention to the country nobodies before her. Caroline did not know how any woman could ignore Mr. Darcy and felt this to be Elizabeth Bennet's greatest fault.

"I find it most shocking, that Miss Eliza did not let you from her sight all night," Caroline commented, watching for a response. "It seems to me, to show an abominable sort of dependence upon your good nature Mr. Darcy. Do you not agree Louisa?"

"I confess, I should like to have danced with you, Sir," Mrs. Hurst answered in a conciliatory tone. Unwilling to go against her sister and compliant by nature, Louisa's eyes pleaded with Charles to stop this before Caroline went too far. While her understanding was not as developed at her sibling, Louisa had the sense to recognise the danger in the current situation.

Darcy, acknowledging the rebuke, nodded at the woman. Hurst's family estate had been in need of funds for many years before his betrothal. While Louisa brought herself respectability as the wife of a gentleman, she had given up any hope of felicity or happiness in marriage to garner her elevated position, and lost her substantial dowry.

"I apologise for the oversight, Madam," Darcy glared at a sleeping Hurst who has also failed to do his duty by his wife. "I shall endeavour to do better whennext we are in a ball room together."

Playing with her bangles, Louisa's cheeks coloured at the compliment. With his expression of regret, Darcy effectively removed the last of Miss Bingley's allies. Understanding this to be her final chance to secure Pemberley, Caroline looked for another line of attack.

"It is all so sudden," Miss Bingley frowned, getting up to pour the coffee. She had studied just how Mr. Darcy like the beverage and fixed his cup accordingly. "So vexing, this engagement, and on such a short acquaintance. You cannot know the defects of your betrothed or her family. Did you not see the way the mother behaved? There is nothing of a gentleman's wife about her manner of walking, her address or her tone of voice. And in her air, there is a meanness that should continue to reside with the likes of her brothers. One, we are told, is the town attorney and the other in trade, in Cheapside. I shall have to visit his shop, when next I am in town."

Caroline's deep brown eyes glittered as she continued to warm to her topic. Gazing at Mr. Darcy, she observed his increasing discomfort as he listened to each word. Indeed, he looked at her with astonishment.

"I take your point, Miss Bingley," Darcy responded. Only those who knew him well would have quaked at this very level and deliberate tone. "I think it a very mean art of some women to veil there insults behind pretty words when others are not about to defend themselves."

"Indeed," Caroline agreed, assuming he referred to Mrs. Bennet.

"Really, Caroline," Bingley, well aware of his friends increasing ire, attempted to defuse the situation, "Miss Bennet and Miss Elizabeth would be a welcome in my home if they had uncles enough to fill all of Cheapside."

"But with such low connections and, it is rumoured, little in the way of dowry," returned his sister in a superior voice, "they can have little chance of marrying well. Just how did Miss Eliza capture you, Mr. Darcy, I am eager to know?"

"Miss Elizabeth Bennet," Darcy's eyes turned furious at the implication of wrong-doing from his betrothed, "did not stoop to capturing me as others have attempted for many years. She is a gentleman's daughter, and I am a gentleman. In this we are equal. Yet, you, Miss Bingley, have the gall to compare yourself to a gentleman's daughter and seek a place as a gentleman's wife with your decided lack of connections. You, who would choose a business arrangement rather than a match of affection, and base it on wealth and consequence over felicity merely to furnish your own comfort. You speak of attachments as if you would fare any better in the marriage market because you have an adequate dowry. Pray, tell me of your aunts and uncles in Scarborough, Miss Bingley? Are they in possession of estates and well connected?"

Knowing Bingley to be the son of a tradesman, Miss Bingley's sizable dowry came from money made via her father's businesses. Eager to elevate her social standing though associations with one of the landed gentry, all she could hope for was a man of Hurst's ilk, his estate in desperate need of funds. In this Louisa had done better than her sister.

"Darcy," Bingley cautioned, not willing to see his sister degraded, no matter how furious he felt towards her. Caroline, it seemed, would not support his choice of wife any more than she would accept Darcy's. Much to his displeasure, Charles knew he must act decisively.

Smirking, Caroline took her brother's remark as a defense of her reputation. Mr. Darcy seemed subdued. Taking to his feet, he stalked to the window, and there he stayed for the next few minutes as Caroline attempted another tact. Engaging Louisa, they disparaged the cut, colour, material and style of every ladies gown. When she commenced upon Elizabeth's choice, Darcy could take it no more.

"Miss Bingley," he stated in the coldest tone the gathered party had ever heard, "I requested my betrothed wear that particular gown in which I first noticed her fine eyes at the Meryton Assembly. Indeed, while lately in London, discussing my engagement with my relations, Lord Fitzwilliam, the Earl of Matlock and Lady Catherine I chose the Darcy pearls for their ability to complement her dress."

"Furthermore," Darcy declared in a tone not to be disputed, "I am engaged to Miss Elizabeth, the announcement will appear in the London Times tomorrow, the first of the banns will be read at Longbourn Parrish on Sunday and, soon, the lady will be my wife. Let me make myself very clear on this point. You shall treat Elizabeth as if she already carried the Darcy name, and all it entitles. Nothing you do nor say can alter this truth, for I choose Elizabeth of my free will and, indeed, I place her above any woman I have ever met. Nor will I allow anyone to come between us."

"I have set my aunt, Lady Catherine, straight as to the behaviour I expect towards my betrothed. I warn you, Miss Bingley, I will not look kindly on any form of disrespect in this matter, not even from you. If I chose to slight my relations, be aware I will cut those of a lesser standing. Oh," he added when the message had been acknowledged, "you shall not call her Eliza further as my betrothed finds the name distressing."

Suffice to say, Miss Bingley, astonished by the monologue, attempted to keep her countenance. Never before had Mr. Darcy spoken so. Caroline's eyes followed the man as he stalked from the room. At the last minute, and breathing hard, he turned to bid those in the room a goodnight.

"Well," Charles rolled his eyes, "you have made a fine mess, Caroline. Darcy will never forgive you for we both know of his resentful temper. I'm afraid there is nothing further to be achieved by you remaining at Netherfield."

"I am your hostess," Caroline reminded in an arch tone, as if he could not survive without her company.

"Yes," Bingley agreed, "and I am this house's Master, which you often seem to forget. Therefore I am directing you to invite Miss Bennet and Miss Elizabeth for tea on Thursday, for on Friday morning you shall be returning to London. I will accompany you to Hurst's town home, and there you are to stay at his pleasure."

Try as she might for the next half hour, Caroline could not change her brother's mind. Eventually, Hurst awoke having heard not a word spoken. It took his drink-addled brain some moments to understand the situation. When he did, Gilbert Hurst clapped his hands with glee, for he'd waited for just such an opportunity. His younger brother was in need of a wife and Caroline's dowry would do very well to live on. While Miss Bingley did not mind her removal to town and tenure there, she refused to do so at Mr. Hurst's pleasure. That gentleman would introduce her to young men nowhere near her desired sphere of society. Yet Charles made it plain, he expected Caroline to accept any offer of marriage in this her fifth season, or withdraw from society as an old maid.

Taking a leaf from Darcy's book, Charles threatened to turn over her dowry if she did not find a husband. Indeed, he would need to cut her completely from his society as the connection to Darcy meant much to his personal and business reputation. A reputation, he reminded, that continued to increase their wealth and supplied the family's living, including fine silks and satins, ribbons and lace keeping Miss Bingley, and to a lesser extent, Mrs. Hurst, in the fashionable set.

 _Something_ , Bingley's mind supplied as he continued to watch Caroline's tantrum, _both my sisters seem to forget_.

After such a set-down, Caroline appealed to her sister for help in softening their brother's attitude. Astonishment greeted the lady when Louisa agreed with Charles. "I have told you before," Louisa frowned, looking to her husband, "you aim too high."

At this Caroline stalked to her bed chamber in a foul temper. Spending the night contemplating, Miss Bingley intended to do as her brother bid, but to her own purpose. She would send an invitation for the elder Bennet sisters to join her for tea on Thursday. This decision finally made, she took to her bed for a few hours sleep. Never one to rise early, Caroline made an effort, and entered the breakfast parlour silently as the clock chimed ten, shocked to see everyone seated around the table. Darcy glanced her way then chose to ignore the woman who deliberately seated herself at his left.

"How exhausting," she remarked to the room, "the events of last night, that even you should sleep so late, Mr. Darcy."

He managed a nod of his head as an answer, realising this to be rhetorical.

"I should think everyone would enjoy a quiet day," Carline proclaimed in the sweetest tone as she broke apart a hot roll.

"Darcy and I are to ride to Longbourn," Bingley stated without a care. He knew his sister only too well. She would do all in her power to change his mind about her removal to London so that she might stay at Netherfield and close to his friend. "Darcy wishes to see his betrothed and I am hardly less anxious to speak with Miss Bennet."

"Shall I send the note with you requesting Miss Bennet and Miss Elizabeth to join us for tea tomorrow," Caroline smirked, displaying her acquiescence was not by choice but necessity. "Surely you will have business with your steward if we are to leave to Town the following day? I suppose Mr. Darcy and Mr. Hurst will be at sport?"

"I think not," Darcy answered before Hurst could get a word in edgewise. The man loved his sport second only to his wine. "I will join you to receive my betrothed."

With this comment, Caroline could not contain herself. She'd planned to disparage Miss Eliza's aspiration to an estate the likes of Pemberley while the ladies took tea alone. If Miss Bingley could not separate Mr. Darcy from his object, then she would have to work on the object. It seemed dividing the two might prove more difficult than she assumed.

Glowering, Darcy understood Miss Bingley's game. Refusing to partake further in her schemes only increased Caroline's ire. Once again she started on her carefully hidden barbs, abusing the Bennet family but careful to leave out the eldest Miss Bennet's. This persisted well into the early afternoon. Finally the gentlemen had had enough of Miss Bingley's temper. Both felt in need of a fast gallop on the three mile journey to Longbourn, which managed to clear their minds and restore their equilibrium.

"As much as I hate to agree with my sister," Bingley pulled his horse to a stop with the gates of Longbourn in sight, "I shudder to think on the reception you will receive this afternoon."

"I will deny ever saying this, Bingley, so do not repeat what I am about to impart," Darcy's scowl could be heard in his voice. "I am glad Elizabeth agreed to a short engagement and prefers to live at Pemberley. I find the expanse of over one hundred miles grants my wish to be settled some distance from my betrothed's family. I hope to convince Elizabeth to visit with her family but once or twice a year. Even then, I shall not be unhappy for my wife to go alone while I tend to business in town."

"Then, once I have gained Miss Bennet's good opinion," Charles chuckled, understanding his friend completely, "you would not think ill of me if I gave up Netherfield at the end of the lease, and begin looking to purchase an estate closer to Derbyshire?"

"I should look forward to such a neighbour," Darcy smiled. "I am sure my, by then, wife would welcome the addition of her dearest sister to the neighbourhood. However, I should suggest you leave Miss Bingley in London or with relations in Scarborough."

"Oh, no, Darcy," Charles chuckled, "Scarborough will be much to close for both our comforts. I will attempt to secure her a husband in Cornwall, or suggest Hurst do so."


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: well, I'm in Sydney and about to board my boat for Singapore. I'm preloading some chapters so I can post while I'm away but no promises. The schedule from now on will be days I'm in port. However, with so many days at sea, I should get writing and finish so many other projects. I hope to have at least some of them ready by the time I get back. Until then, enjoy.**

* * *

"Mr. Darcy, Mr. Bingley," Mrs. Bennet gushed as they were announced and ushered into the main drawing room. Elizabeth did not miss the momentary frown that cast a shadow over Darcy's expression and wondered if her mother's exuberance caused it. Both gentlemen looked tired and slightly worn, which intrigued the young woman greatly. However her mother's simpering returned the entire room's attention toward herself. "You are very welcome. Indeed we had not expected to see you so soon after the ball. Kitty, ring the bell for tea."

Going directly to his betrothed, Darcy requested and was given permission to kiss Elizabeth's hand. Watching closely, Lizzy noted the stiff body language and almost arrogant disregard for the conversation going on around him as Darcy's eyes locked with hers. Something had occurred, either in the late hours after the ball or this morning to create such a look of disdain. Seating himself at her side, Bingley followed suit to join Miss Bennet after a suitably polite greeting to their hostess, which diverted Mrs. Bennet's attention from her prosperous son in law-to-be for a few minutes. There after Mrs. Bennet took over the conversation completely with her raptures and joyfully verbose exclamations on what a fine match her Lizzy had made. After ten minutes, when the woman had spoken ill of Elizabeth as many times, Fitzwilliam's patience began to wear thin.

Noticing his demeanour rapidly cooling, Elizabeth suggested, "Mama, the afternoon sun begins to fade and we will soon lose any opportunity for a turn about the garden. Perhaps, if Jane and Mr. Bingley would agree to act as chaperones, you would allow Fitzwilliam and I a short amble outdoors. There is much we need to discuss with our wedding only weeks away."

"Yes, indeed," Mrs. Bennet enthused, happy to have her most beautiful Jane in the presence of such an amiable man she hoped to soon address as a son, "and when you return, you must stay and dine with us, for Mr. Collins has once again declined in favour of Lucas Lodge."

"I am afraid I must also decline, Madam," Darcy interrupted rather more forcefully than he intended, which earned him a disparaging look from Elizabeth, "for there is much to be done before my sister arrives and the Hurst's remove to town. I pray you will allow us to dine with you on another occasion."

"Perhaps you could join us," Elizabeth glowered at the man standing not three feet from her, openly displaying her displeasure, "on Saturday evening, before your sister has journeyed into Hertfordshire with your cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam."

"I have been considering," Bingley jumped in, glaring at Darcy for his arrogant refusal of the woman who would soon be his mother-in-law, "hosting a supper party at Netherfield to introduce Darcy's family on the occasion of his engagement. As my good friend these many years, I feel such my duty now Hertfordshire is to be my home, and our estates border one another. Unfortunately, Miss Darcy is not yet out in society, and without my sister I am at a lost for a hostess."

"A most unfortunate circumstance," Jane sympathised. "Is there not another female relative you could request assistance from, Mr. Bingley?"

"I believe," Bingley could have kissed Miss Bennet right then and there for the opening, "you have known Mrs. Nichols, my housekeeper many years, Mrs. Bennet. Do I ask too much for you to act as hostess in this instance?"

"I shall be delighted," the woman, shocked by the generous offer, could not find the words to express her pleasure. The entire party in the drawing room knew those words would not be long in coming, and so had to make their escape with all haste.

"I shall inform Mrs. Nichols that you will contact her to arrange a date and menu for late next week, for I shall not be back from settling my sister before Tuesday at the earliest," Bingley stated. "I had hoped to host Sir William, Mr. Goulding, Mr. Yeats and their families."

That decided upon, and Mrs. Bennet's mind already engaged in planning, the four young people took to the garden. Elizabeth, somewhat put out by Darcy's behaviour, refused to allow him to aid her into her pelisse and bonnet. They quickly out-distanced Jane and Bingley. Walking side by side, but somewhat annoyed, a heavy atmosphere surrounded Lizzy and Darcy. For all intents and purposes, the couple found themselves coping with their first disagreement.

Slightly aggrieved by Mrs. Bennet's manners, Darcy had expected little better. The fact Mr. Bennet continued to keep to his book room while the gentlemen called added to his ill opinion of Elizabeth's family. Barring Miss Bennet, the Bennet family were quite uncivilised and lacking in all propriety. Yet, for his beloved's sake, he had to put up with them. However, Mr. Darcy determined to do so in small doses only. Darcy didn't quite understand Lizzy's disapproval and curt expression. Unsure how to begin all he wanted to say, she beat him to it.

"I have comprehended, on several occasions, your lack of respect for my mother," Elizabeth barely managed to keep her anger in check. "However inappropriate her behaviour, she is still my mother."

"My refusal to dine at Longbourn this evening," Darcy stated in a cool tone, suddenly comprehending the unintentional slight, "had nothing to do with the manner of the offer and more to do with the atmosphere created by Miss Bingley at Netherfield."

"I can well believe it," Elizabeth's scowl turned to a grimace. She understood, only too well, how the lady in question would take the announcement of her engagement to Mr. Darcy, especially delivered as it was - at a ball hosted in her brother's home and without her foreknowledge. "Yet, it does not give you the right to treat my mother so."

"Elizabeth," Darcy sighed, "you have not yet met my Aunt Catherine. I am sure from all you have heard about the nature of my relation from your cousin, Mr. Collins, which I have little doubt, has given you some idea of her character. As you are soon to be my wife, and carry the Darcy name with all it entails, I have warned my own relation of what she may expect by daring to insult the woman I love and chose for my partner in life. You should not be surprised that I would do the same to my intended in-laws. I will brook no disrespect from anyone towards you, including your mother."

Quite taken back by the emotion in his voice, Elizabeth glanced at Darcy. "While I accept the honour behind your words, they are flawed. Sometimes it is best to say nothing when you cannot change a situation to your liking and thus have it over sooner. It appears my mother and your Aunt Catherine may be of a similar ilk, but they are still family and must be treated with condescension and respect."

"That is why," Darcy explained, "I limit my exposure to Rosings Park. A little of some delights goes a very long way. I know you take my meaning, Elizabeth. Thus, I had hoped to save both of us from the worst of your mother's effusion of joy and good tidings, by ensuring a single large dinner whereby we could be paraded before the major families in the local area on a single night," Darcy's countenance did not change as he attempted to explain his logic. "Furthermore, my sister is not yet out in society, and I cannot, in all good conscience, leave her alone at Netherfield once she has come, to dine at Longbourn, nor in the company of a single gentleman, even if that gentleman is Bingley. Also I wish to limit, as much as is possible, the excesses of behaviour and want of propriety displayed before Georgiana. Do not tell me you did not see the way your youngest sister's eyes lit-up when she heard of my cousin entering the district. Miss Lydia and Miss Catherine fawning over Fitzwilliam in a red coat will increase my sister's discomfort greatly. Georgiana is of a shy and retiring personality and thus my pleasure at Miss Bingley's removal prior to her arrival."

Considering his words carefully it took Lizzy several minutes to regain her equilibrium and find amusement within them. "It is obvious, Fitzwilliam, that you do not comprehend my mother at all, for a single dinner among the neighbourhood, even hosted at Netherfield will never be enough. While I can save you from the worst of her excesses, there will be entire days I shall have to accompany Mama on social calls about the district for the sole purpose of being on display. There is still three weeks before our wedding, and we shall be totted about the countryside and shown off as often as she can manage it."

"I had anticipated," he looked at Elizabeth with hope, "Miss Bennet and yourself traveling to town for your trousseau in the near future. While in London, I would like to introduce you to my aunt and uncle and have Georgiana take you to her modiste. Even though we shall spend little of the year in town, you will need an entirely new wardrobe for the Derbyshire climate."

"O, dear," Lizzy laughed, now completely bemused by Darcy subtle hints at her change in station. Only last night Jane had compared her to a Princess being swept away by her Knight. Today, Mr. Darcy attempted to allude to the same change in her social status and therefore attire without earning her ire. _As if_ , Lizzy's mind added, _your gift last night did not state the fact very decidedly to all in the surrounding district._

"What," Darcy stopped walking and turned to face her, "do you find so amusing?"

It took some time to explain, for Elizabeth had to tell not only of Jane's thoughts on their engagement, but her mother's nervous complaints before Mr. Darcy understood. "So you see, it is a hopeless case, Fitzwilliam. There are times it is better to give in to fate, and I believe, we may find this one of them."


	22. Chapter 22

And fate it was. For Mrs. Bennet grasped the opportunity with both hands[J1] . When the invitation, along with Darcy's coach, came for Jane and Elizabeth to take tea with Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst the following day at Netherfield, so too went Mrs. Bennet by design. The good lady greeted her hostess somewhat succinctly, before immediately seeking out Mrs. Nichols. Thereby she intended to commence on planning a dinner to end all dinners with all the resources Netherfield had to offer. At least the distraction diverted Mrs. Bennet from her usual pursuits of gossip and vexation for the first day of Lizzy's betrothal, which allowed the newly engaged pair to become better acquainted. It also left Jane in the company of Mr. Bingley on this particular day, much to the displeasure of Caroline. Louisa Hurst, compliant by nature, accepted her brother's choice as it would increase her standing in society but failed to further censure her sister's behaviour.

"Shall you attend a modiste in London for your trousseau?" Caroline directed her snide comment at Elizabeth once the tea service had been delivered to the main drawing room. Lizzy chose to smile politely but refrained from answering the quite rhetorical question. Even Jane could not find an excuse for the malice behind the Miss Bingley's words.

"I should be delighted to show you the best warehouses," Miss Bingley offered, her tone dripping with sarcasm when the silence lengthened, becoming almost uncomfortable. Before Darcy could make a retort, Lizzy laid a calming hand on his sleeve and gave him a wide smile, requesting he leave Caroline to do her best. "Louisa and I are well known at the finest establishments. There is such a variety of quality to be found and I would not wish you to be overcome by those peddling inferior goods."

"I thank you for your kind attention, Miss Bingley," Elizabeth stated in a calm tone, turning her attention to the woman attempting a not so subtle attack. Lizzy was not affronted in the least, but rather amused by the shallow young lady, for she could see Caroline Bingley overspending her allowance in the name of fashion. "However, the proprietor of Indian Silk is well known to my Uncle Gardiner. Be assured, he has already requested samples for my approval, as well as some of the finest roll printed muslins from the continent when informed of my recent betrothal. I understand the new fashion in eveningwear includes embroidered hems. For this, my uncle has found a trader in silk thread from China. I am told the colours available from the Far East are much in demand and far superior to those manufactured in Europe, as are the rare feathers from that region of the world."

"Aunt Gardiner wrote of a thread spun from gold," Jane added to the conversation, "fine enough for only the most nimble fingers to do justice. Indeed, she sent fashion plates of women wearing Saris. The material is so fine as to be almost see though and the needle work exquisite. I should like to show you, next you visit Longbourn."

Elizabeth, understanding her sister meant only to demonstrate her aunt in a prudential light, had instead given Miss Bingley much to think upon. Connections to trade were not wholly bad, especially if they procured some of the finest material for dressmaking. "Perhaps, when your sister arrives, Fitzwilliam, Georgiana might advise me on what is suitable for Derbyshire winters."

"Dear Georgiana," Miss Bingley readily changed the direction of the conversation when she could not be satisfied. "I am sorry to miss her arrival. However I am sure Charles shall be delighted to be in your sister's company once again, Mr. Darcy."

Completely taken aback by the comment, Bingley looked at his friend with wide, astonished eyes. No one in the room could be ignorant of the intimacy implied by Caroline. Darcy's face turned an unnatural shade of red, whether with embarrassment or rage, few could tell.

"Then I am glad," Elizabeth's eyes sought Darcy's in warning, before she rose. Taking a measured step to stand beside her intended, she tucked her small, yet calming hand into the crook of his elbow. As before, the action instantly calmed Darcy's ire. "For a young lady, not yet out in society, to have so many gentlemen with whom she is familiar, waiting on her every whim, must give a little cause to repine. When you receive me, as Mrs. Darcy in several weeks, Mr. Bingley, I shall be as glad of your company, as I am sure my new sister will be when you return from town."

"And I shall be most delighted to host you, Miss Elizabeth, when that day comes," Bingley's happy disposition did not last past a slight smile in Lizzy's direction before his eyes landed upon his sister with a glare. However the look Charles shot Caroline soon passed as he glanced to Jane for her reaction to the slight. "I hope you will come to Netherfield often, Miss Bennet, to call upon your sister, when she returns from her short honeymoon in London. It will not do to have you ladies separated with so short a distance between estates."

"I should be delighted," Jane stammered, her soft brown eyes darting between the protagonists in the room, "if an offer is extended."

Throughout the exchange, Darcy merely looked to Elizabeth and wondered how he had managed to find such a woman. With poise and grace, his betrothed had turned Miss Bingley's veiled insult completely around. The smile on her countenance did not extend to Elizabeth's eyes, which Darcy was learning, meant she felt affronted but determined not to show her resentment. With each encounter, he fell more in love with the woman who would soon be his wife, and more reassured Elizabeth would win favour with society's matrons.

"You will be welcome anywhere and at any time," Darcy finally felt himself under enough control to add, "should your sister need you, Miss Bennet. I will leave such arrangements to the discretion of my betrothed. After all, my homes are soon to be the domain of your sister and, as Mistress, she may invite whomever she chooses. I feel sure my sister would welcome the company, if Elizabeth is otherwise indisposed."

Both Jane and Lizzy blushed furiously at the compliment. Caroline, quite put out by the offer to women she considered beneath her notice, had only to look at her brother's face to conclude further insults were not in her best interests. At that exact moment, Mrs. Bennet rushed into the room, quite overcome with excitement for the upcoming dinner party. Few would argue that Longbourn served the best meals in the district, or that Mrs. Bennet set a fine table.

"Oh, Mr. Bingley, it is all arranged with Mrs. Nichols," she enthused, the strained atmosphere in the room quite escaping the woman. "You shall return on Tuesday of next week. A seven night is all that will be needed for the menu Mrs. Nichols is to serve, for we are not to have white soup so soon after the ball. All will be in readiness on Thursday for the families you wished to invite. I have taken the liberty of adding a few others. My Lizzy and Mr. Darcy will accompany you to hand out the invitations on Wednesday."

"Mama," Jane stopped the woman before she would completely run away with her plans. Glancing at her sister anxiously, Miss Bennet wondered what to do.

"I believe it is time to take our leave," Elizabeth suggested. She turned her gaze to Mr. Darcy only to find understanding. "Mr. Bingley and his sisters are to leave to London on the morrow and we must not delay their preparations."

"Well," Mrs. Bennet finally felt the tension within the room, and condescended to offer, "I wish you a good journey. I am sure you shall enjoy your sojourn in London, as you are so fond of town and the society to be found there."

Turning slightly towards her betrothed, Lizzy closed her eyes and took in a long calming breath. _What a time_ , she silently cursed, _for Mama to recall our last conversation in this house, when Miss Bingley sang the praises of London over the country._ As if Mr. Darcy read Elizabeth's mind, he covered her delicate hand still in the crook of his elbow, offering the same support she had earlier given **_him_** so freely. Such a small gesture between them gave him great hope for a harmonious future.

"I shall have your carriage called," he offered with a bow, before pivoting on one foot and leaving the drawing room.

Plastering a smile on her lips, one she felt far from giving, Elizabeth turned to her hostess. "I thank you for your kind offers, Miss Bingley, but I do not see there is time to visit London before my marriage. As time grows short and Mama has many details that must be attended too, we wish you a pleasant journey to London on the morrow."

Eyes aglitter with resentment, Caroline did all that would appear polite. At the entry she linked her arm through Mr. Darcy's and her brother's elbows, even though neither man offered. Hoping to restrain them and send a message to those dreadful Bennet women, Miss Bingley understood she'd failed with Mr. Darcy when he easily pulled out of her grasp and approached the carriage. It did not take Mr. Bingley long to follow his friends suit.

"Miss Elizabeth," Darcy stepped forward before the footman handed her into the carriage. "Until tomorrow."

In answer, Lizzy simply allowed one eyebrow to arch suggestively and climbed aboard. As the coach pulled away, she watched Darcy's lone figure standing on the forecourt, safe in the knowledge he would meet her atop Oakham Mount in the morning.


	23. Chapter 23

Darcy rode to Oakham Mount every morning in the hopes of spending an uninterrupted hour in the presence of his betrothed. Whence too, Elizabeth, in the company of her sister ventured. It gave the young lovers a few moments to speak openly and come to know each other without the interference of society. As always, Jane sat on a fallen log well out of earshot but able to observe any lack of propriety. She listened not, but her heart began to feel the loss, and regret at not accepting Mr. Bingley, who accompanied his sisters to town this very morning.

"Mr. Bingley and his sisters have departed," Darcy told his betrothed this particular Friday morning. "I had not realised what a silent house Netherfield can be without the _subtle_ tones of Miss Bingley gracing very room and hallway."

"Sarcasm, Fitzwilliam," Lizzy teased, "does not become you. However I appreciate the sentiment, and you may come and dine at Longbourn every evening until your sister and cousin arrive, if company is what you wish. I will not claim to enjoy that woman's society any more than she mine. I hope, in the future, we are in Miss Bingley's sphere as little as possible."

"I shall ensure it is so," he smirked, "unless I am in the mood to tease."

"I have noticed your want of propriety, when in that lady's company," Lizzy responded, remembering her five days spent at Netherfield while Jane recovered. Indeed, her betrothed had taken delight at mocking Miss Bingley a little too well on one particular evening. Sighing, Elizabeth added, "my most beloved sister reminded me Mr. Bingley is your particular friend, and as such, I shall have to bear Miss Bingley on occasion. I warn you, Fitzwilliam, make it only when necessary."

"On this point," he smirked, "we are of a like mind. Far be it from me to change the direction of our discourse, but I have heard from my cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam. My sister will arrive to Hertfordshire on Monday," Darcy explained, a delighted grin spreading across his lips. "I hope to introduce you to both my sister and cousin as soon as maybe. Indeed, Georgiana is scarcely less desirous to meet you, while Richard is still astounded that I have condescended to take a wife."

"I welcome the opportunity to know my soon-to-be sister and other relations," Lizzy smiled with pleasure. "However I hope you will join us for dinner while Mr. Bingley is in town and before your family arrives. I know what a trial my mother can be but," pausing she attempted to read Darcy's expression, "I cannot abide your dining alone in such a large house. Besides, I wish you at my side."

"Then," Darcy answered with a sigh, "I shall bow to your command, Elizabeth. Shall I call and accept the offer I am sure your mother will extend."

"I see," the delight now made it to Lizzy's sparkling orbs, "you are learning about my family. However, a word of caution. I do believe you will not be the only guest should you call too early, for it will give Mama time to extend an invitation to others in the neighbourhood. Perhaps three in the afternoon would be suitable." Gaining Darcy's consent, she added, "and perhaps we can take a turn about the garden and discuss the grounds at Pemberley. I must admit, I am anxious to see the woods and trees that surround your estate after all the praise Miss Bingley has given."

"It will soon be our home, Elizabeth," Darcy rebuked quietly. The emotion emblazoning his eyes quite took Lizzy's breath away. Indeed, she felt quite unequal to the task of further teasing the restrained man.

"Lizzy, girl, where have you been," Mrs. Bennet lamented with a huff when her daughter finally condescended to enter the house. As if to make her point, she glanced at the clock upon the mantle in reproach, even though it was just nine in the morning. "It is but a little beyond a fortnight to your wedding day and here you are, once again, traipsing about the country side. Do you have any respect for my nerves?"

"We are home now, Mama," Jane consoled in the futile hope of soothing her mother's ruffled feathers.

"It is a miracle you are up," Lizzy whispered with a roll of her eyes. Forcing a smile to her lips, she announced, "Allow Jane and I to break our fast and then we shall join you, for we will toil better with our stomachs full."

With her wayward daughters returned, the woman went into her vexations on how much was to be achieved with so little time. The engagement dinner all but planned, Mrs. Bennet set Elizabeth to writing invitations while she continued to make grandiose plans for her daughter's wedding day. The elder Miss Bennets worked furiously to curb their mother's excesses, but with limited effect. Mrs. Bennet, determined to display her daughter's good fortune, exceeded her budget quite spectacularly. Already she had the home farm manager fattening not one but two pigs for the wedding breakfast.

"How many guests so you envisage?" Elizabeth, at the end of her patience, demanded of her mother.

"Mr. Darcy," Mrs. Bennet returned somewhat aggressively, "is the grandson of an Earl, with many family and acquaintances in the first circles."

"We do not know how many of his relations are able or willing to attend his nuptials," Jane reminded timidly. "A wedding is a time for family."

"Indeed," Elizabeth could have kissed her sister. "Aunt and Uncle Gardiner and Aunt and Uncle Phillips are all I wish from our family, beyond my sisters and parents. Only my betrothed's sister and cousin will be staying at Netherfield with Mr. Bingley. I do not know if the Earl and Countess will attend as they have sent Colonel Fitzwilliam in their stead. That is why Fitzwilliam went to London last week and sought the blessing of the head of his extended family. I am sure Lady Catherine will not make the journey. Perhaps we should ask Mr. Darcy how many relations he expects when next he calls?"

"Do not be so silly, child," Mrs. Bennet grieved at the thought of such elevated guests not attending her daughter's wedding, for she would not be able to crow above her neighbours should they refuse to travel. "Of course they will come. As will Sir William, and many of our neighbours, for I have invited them all."

"Mama," Jane and Elizabeth cried together, quite aware of why their mother wished to make such a spectacle.

"A wedding is an intimate family affair," Lizzy scolded.

Try as they might, Mrs. Bennet would not be moved, insisting at least one hundred guests would wish to join with their family's good fortune. When talk turned to Lizzy's wedding dress, she refused to be drawn on the subject of patterns, material or lace, quite determined to have a simple gown of her choosing. By luncheon, the intervening hours of Mrs. Bennet's grandiose plans left Elizabeth wilted and in need of respite. Suggesting Mr. Darcy might call, the sisters were finally given a reprieve to rest for an hour. However the reprieve did not last long when the younger Bennet daughters announced their arrival from Meryton.

"Mama, Jane, Lizzy," Lydia, in her usual exuberant state, shouted the moment she entered Longbourn. Still wearing her pelisse and bonnet, she continued with an astonished expression as Jane and Elizabeth followed their mother into the foyer. Now with a captured audience, Lydia announced, "what do you think?" When the three looked with expectation, the girl continued, "Mr. Collins has made an offer of marriage to Charlotte Lucas!"

"Charlotte Lucas!" Mrs. Bennet cried, hand over her heart as though she had not expected this every event given the amount of time Mr. Bennet's heir spent at Lucas Lodge.

"And she has accepted him!" Lydia crowed, happy to be imparting this most delicious gossip.

"Charlotte?" Elizabeth could not hide her astonishment and displeasure, "engaged to Mr. Collins? Impossible!"

"Oh, no Lizzy," Kitty supported her younger sister, "for we had the news directly from Lady Lucas. Returning from Meryton, we called on Maria. Mr. Collins proposed yesterday with Sir William's blessing."

"Save your breath, Kitty, for I shall tell Mama the rest," Lydia demanded.

"I do not wish to hear it," Mrs. Bennet stated, pivoting on one foot and returning to her favourite chair in the drawing room, followed by four of her daughters. "To think I shall have to make way for Charlotte Lucas when your father dies. Well, at least Lizzy has caught herself a rich husband who will keep us all. Mr. Darcy must throw you all into the path of other rich men."

"Ooh," Lydia danced about the drawing room, considering all the balls and parties she would attend as the sister of Mr. Darcy. This though had not entered her mind previously. Now she felt capable of giving her soon-to-be brother at least a passing glance.

"Who would have thought it possible," Mrs. Bennet continued to lament, completely ignoring Kitty and Lydia's whispering, "that after your father dies, I should make way for that artful creature? Those Lucases are all for what they can get!"

Somewhat affronted by this, and the fact her good friend could accept a man the likes of Mr. Collins, Lizzy's eyes glittered with anger. She found herself unequal to the task of polite society and so retired to her bed chamber. It was not long before Jane entered quietly and sat on the bed beside her sister.

"Why are you so surprised, Lizzy?" Jane requested. "Mr. Collins made his attentions very clear at the Netherfield Ball. Do you think it incredible that Mr. Collins could procure any woman's good opinion?"

"Jane," Elizabeth sat and glared at her sister. "We both know our cousin to be one of the stupidest men in England. Charlotte has always stated she is not a romantic and only asks a comfortable home. But to encourage the affection of such an unfortunate man. I never believed her capable of that."

"Lizzy, you do not make allowances for differences of situation and temper," Jane stated in an even voice. "Our cousin Mr. Collins is not the cleverest of men, perhaps, but he **_is_** respectable. He is not vicious, and as far as fortune goes, it's an eligible match."

" ** _Very eligible!_** " Elizabeth could not withhold the sarcasm from her tone. "You and I have never thought to marry a man like that, simply to secure our own comfort."

"No," Jane sighed, "but Lizzy, not everyone is the same. You and I are not seven and twenty, still living on our parents' good will with little hope of making matches for love."

"Dear Jane!" Elizabeth reached out and hugged her sister. "You humble me. I shall try to act pleased for Charlotte next we meet, though it shall not be an easy task."

"We must not all expect your great fortune, Lizzy," Jane sighed.

"Do you wish you had accepted Mr. Bingley," always receptive to her sister's moods, Elizabeth felt Jane's discontent.

"Not at all," Jane smiled, but with a hint of sadness. "It is just…difficult to watch your intimacy with Mr. Darcy, knowing that Mr. Bingley will not return for several days."

"I do not think you will dissemble," Lizzy let out a laugh, "when next he requests the honour of your hand." And to her utter delight, Jane blushed beet red.


	24. Chapter 24

"Oh, Mr. Darcy, you do us such a great honour," Mrs. Bennet fluttered at precisely three that same afternoon when the gentleman made his call. "I hope you will stay and grace our table tonight?"

"It is a pleasure I would not easily forgo, Madam," Mr. Darcy bowed respectfully before turning his attention on his betrothed. The sparkle in Elizabeth's eyes inviting him to join her on the settee. He did so quickly to avoid more of his future mother's excited exclamations.

Mrs. Bennet watched the affection between Elizabeth and Darcy from across the room. She saw only her continuing comfort with such a son-in-law, especially after the news of Charlotte Lucas's engagement. "Mrs. Long informed me that Mr. Bingley and his party departed Meryton early this morning. I cannot abide anyone dining alone."

"Indeed," Darcy replied, "Bingley and his party have removed. He informed me of his every intention of seeing to his business quickly and returning on Tuesday as you requested."

"I hope the roads are in good order," Mrs. Bennet droned on, considering how quickly Mr. Bingley would make an offer to her Jane. "I am sure some misfortune or the other will beset him, for he must be back to host on Thursday evening."

"Mama," Jane injected in a calming tone, "it is but twenty miles of good road to London and Mr. Bingley has promised to return next week."

At this proclamation, Lizzy gave Darcy a look, accompanied by a light touch on his cuff, warning him to remain silent. It took nearly a quarter of an hour before Mrs. Bennet's lamentations, finally, ceased. In that time, Mr. Darcy's countenance had become quite frosty.

"If," Elizabeth said slyly, "my betrothed is to dine with us this evening, might you not speak with cook, Mama?"

"Good gracious, girl, why did you not say something sooner? Pray, excuse me, Mr. Darcy," Mrs. Bennet sprang up faster than a woman of her age was want to do, and scurried out of the room with the merest bob of a curtsey.

"I see," Darcy's dry tone beheld his humour and awe at this manipulation of Mrs. Bennet, "that you have the situation under good regulation. Dare I hope the same will be true of our wedding day?"

"That depends," Elizabeth smiled teasingly, arching an eyebrow provocatively.

"Upon what?" enquired Mr. Darcy, somewhat concerned. So far the couple had few misunderstandings between them, he hoped this would not be the first.

"Which of your exalted relations will be in attendance," Lizzy stated, waiting for the man to take her meaning.

"Ah," Darcy smirked, comprehending Mrs. Bennet's loquaciousness. "Shall I inform your mother that only my sister and Mr. Bingley have accepted?"

"You may tell Mama all you wish," Elizabeth laughed. "As to whether that message is acknowledged, and acted on, only time shall tell."

"Do I ask too much," Darcy hesitated, rising from his chair to pace before the fire, "in requesting you and Miss Bennet accompany my sister and cousin to town the week after next for a day or two? Fitzwilliam is to rejoin his regiment and will not be able to spare the time to remain in Hertfordshire to witness our nuptials."

Turning expectantly towards his betrothed, Darcy watched the play of emotions across Elizabeth's face. "To what would I owe this pleasure," she answered, somewhat disconcerted by the hard façade Mr. Darcy suddenly wore. Lizzy could not fathom how this subject related to her mother's vexations in regard to the wedding breakfast.

"I wish to introduce you to my relations before we marry," Darcy's eyes bored into those of his betrothed, attempting to communicate his disquiet, "as they are not to attend the ceremony. It is imperative that you make the acquaintance of The Earl and Countess of Matlock before the season commences. I should not like any awkwardness between my wife and relations when first we meet in society."

"You do not wish to dine with them, or invite your relations, while we are in London after our marriage," Lizzy asked, somewhat astounded.

"No," Darcy sighed and turned to face the mirror above the mantle. "I wish for that time to be spent with my new wife and quiet alone. We will not be in to callers, and all but the most necessary staff are to be given Christmastide to visit their families. A honeymoon is a time for a husband and wife to come to know each other very intimately, Elizabeth."

Blushing to the roots of her hair, Lizzy noticed the possessiveness in her betrothed's expression. She could not meet his eyes and so lowered her head as her heart increased in tempo. Darcy, understanding the effect his solemn words and countenance created, came to seat himself at her side.

"I also wish for Georgiana to accompany you to her modiste. There you shall be measured for winter outerwear and whatever other fripperies ladies require," Darcy spoke quietly. When Elizabeth finally turned her face to him, he reached out a finger and traced the curve of her cheek. From across the room, Jane softly cleared her throat in warning. Embarrassed at his lack of decorum, Darcy made himself continue. "I am afraid you will catch your death of cold in the winters that come to Pemberley, for they are longer and harsher than in the south. Also, I could not live with the thought of losing you so soon after finding you, Elizabeth. I am reliably informed that any clothing you choose shall be ready before we return to spend the Christmas season at Netherfield. There will be little ability for society to disturb us at Pemberley. The winter season will see few visitors to brave the snow and biting wind. I fear even your love of walking will be curtailed to the walled gardens and hot houses. Indeed, there will be Sundays it shall become impossible to attend services."

"Perhaps," Lizzy finally found her voice, shocked at the harshness of the picture Mr. Darcy painted, "you would do well to speak with Papa. Even in this, Mama will not overrule his judgment. Fitzwilliam," eyes beseeching, Elizabeth gave into her worry, "while I find Mama's attentions distressing, our courtship has been of such a short duration."

"You do not wish to visit town," Darcy asked, perplexed.

"I," taking in a deep breath, Lizzy lifted her eyes to seek out those of her betrothed, "wish to be at your side, and take your counsel as to my needs at my new home. However there is much to do in preparation for our wedding. Left alone, Mama's excesses…"

"Ah! If you will excuse me," Darcy nodded at what was left unsaid. He then rose once again, bowing to both ladies in the parlour, "I shall speak with your father."

The meeting with Mr. Bennet went tolerably well. After much teasing, Octavius agreed Darcy would take the ladies to London Monday week. Miss Bennet and Elizabeth were to reside with their Uncle Gardiner in Cheapside while in town and return Wednesday morning. It seemed, even Mr. Bennet did not care to overly create vexation in his wife days prior to her daughter's wedding.

With his head filled with what must be done to accomplish so much in so little time, Darcy exited Mr. Bennet's library. He completed only a few steps before his best laid plans came undone. Before him stood a somewhat odious little man who must be Mr. Collins, the heir to Longbourn. His Elizabeth did not speak of the man in a prudential light. Indeed, just his position as Lady Catherine's pastor did not bode well for his character.

"Mr. Darcy," Mr. Collins bowed low. A mixture of excitement and trepidation colouring his voice. Since receiving that letter from his noble patroness yesterday morning, Collins had been awaiting just such a chance. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance at last, Sir."

Nodding, Darcy returned his greeting succinctly. Turning away, Fitzwilliam had every intention of revisiting his betrothed's side immediately. Aware of the type of parson his aunt preferred, it did not take long to see the signs of a sycophant in the man. However, it seemed Mr. Collins would not be ignored.

"Mr. Darcy," he once again bowed low. "I have hoped to take a moment of your time."

Something in his tone and brevity of his words, indeed, the very way the pastor's hand returned again and again to his overcoat pocket intrigued Darcy. When the odious man took out a parchment, folded but obviously well worn, and offered it, Darcy mouth went dry. Accepting the note, it took but a moment to understand the gravity of the situation.

"Would you join me," Darcy's countenance turned frosty, "for a turnabout the garden so we might discuss this further in peace and solitude."

Mr. Collins knew the request, as polite as it sounded, was an order. Not daring to say another word given the thunderous look upon Mr. Darcy face, the pastor followed him into the small wilderness to one side of Longbourn. There, he suspected, few would venture so their conversation would not be overheard.

"Tell me," Darcy, infuriated by his Aunt's instruction to his repellant man, demanded, "how this came about."

Shaking at the tone, Mr. Collins stammered. "When supper was ended…"

"This is not the time for sermon making, Sir," Darcy stated. "Please speak plainly."

"I sent a letter to my noble patroness…" Mr. Collins started.

"Mr. Collins," Darcy drew in a breath while his mind made the obvious connections, "do not trifle with me. I wish for only the facts so I may decide what is to be done. Did you, the night of the ball at Netherfield, when my engagement was announced to your cousin, Miss Elizabeth, send an express to my Aunt?"

"Lady Catherine would expect…."

"A simple yes or no will suffice," Darcy responded, his tone laced with anger.

"Yes. Sir, you are engaged to Miss de…"

"I am NOT! You will remain silent unless asked a direct question," Darcy thundered, deciding this to be the best course of action if he were to obtain the salient points, "and then the only answer that is required will be in the affirmative or negative. Is that understood?'

"Yes, Sir," Mr. Collins cowered with a very low bow.

"This response from my aunt is dated Wednesday," Darcy turned his back on the nauseating pastor to give himself time to recover his wits and considered what must be done.

 _I know my Aunt too well_ , Darcy's mind worked furiously to understand the sequence of events. _Lady Catherine would not send this by regular post, for she would not like this communique to fall into the wrong hands. It must have been delivered to Longbourn by a footman._

"When did this note arrive?" Darcy pivoted, his eyes boring into Mr. Collins.

Having been given a directive by the obviously infuriated man, Collins did not know what to do. He could not give an answer without further angering Mr. Darcy. Finally he stated, "yesterday."

Darcy's ire diminished instantly. "And this is the first opportunity you have had to inform me?"

"Yes, Sir," Collins responded.

"And you have, in no way, acted upon Lady Catherine's orders," he asked.

"I have not," Collins sounded affronted. "I am engaged to Miss Charlotte Lucas, Sir."

"Quite," Darcy nodded, seeing the match as a positive for both parties. "You are now in somewhat of a quandary, Mr. Collins."

Finally understanding his precarious position, Collin blanched further. "I…I…"

"Should you go against your patroness, then your tenure at Hunsford Parish is in danger. Although the living may be granted for your entire life, Lady Catherine will make your occupation there most difficult once she knows of your disobedience." Here Darcy glared at the man, finding his understanding and reason now directed solely at his own position. "Indeed, knowing my aunt, she will expect you to have already compromised my betrothed, as she requested. I warn you, Mr. Collins, any attempt to do so now will bring about my full wrath which, I assure you, would greatly exceed my Aunt's. However," here the odious man looked up at Darcy with some hope in his expression, "as you have acted correctly and taken the first opportunity to inform me, and saved the reputation of two gentlemen's daughters, I shall take this evening to consider what is to be done. You will not mention this to another soul, and advise me immediately should my Aunt write further. Do I have your word as a gentleman, Sir."

"Yes, Mr. Darcy," Collins voice quavered. "You are most condescending in your attentions…"

"Enough man," Darcy spat. "I am not my aunt. I do not need such attentions. I only require your silence on this matter."

Bowing once again, Collins knew he had been dismissed. Without turning, he walked backwards until out of the little wilderness. Reentering the house, he found it just as he'd left it. Unwilling to put up with Mrs. Bennet's snide remarks should she learn of his engagement to his dearest Charlotte, the man decided to retire to his bedchamber. It did not take Collins long to realise that crossing the nephew was a worst fate than ignoring Lady Catherine. However, finding another parish, now he was engaged, posed problems.

Lizzy watched Mr. Collins and her betrothed wander away from the house. While she knew her father would give Darcy permission to take his two eldest daughters to London, for he would not say no to a man the likes of her betrothed, she was hesitant about the trip. It would give her time away from Mrs. Bennet's attentions. Yet there was so little time before she would leave the Bennet name, and the only home she had ever known behind. The mere thought of leaving Jane almost broke Elizabeth's heart.

Whatever the two men discussed, it must have been important for Darcy left the house without an overcoat on such a blustery day. A few minutes later, Elizabeth became concerned when her cousin returned but her fiancé did not. Not willing to wait, Elizabeth took only the time to shrug into her coat and rush to the small, closed-in garden.

"Tell me what has occurred," she pleaded, noticing the look of frustration and anger her betrothed wore.

Darcy handed the note over and waited for her reaction. It did not take long for Elizabeth to read the three lines. Lifting her eyes and arching a brow, Lizzy responded sardonically.

"Your Aunt, Lady Catherine does not hold back her thoughts on my morality, nor her belief of my cousin's compliance in this matter."

"She does not," Darcy agreed, somewhat surprised his betrothed had taken the words with so little resentment. He, on the other hand, was enraged on Miss Elizabeth's behalf.

"And tell me, Fitzwilliam," Lizzy's tone forced his attention to her bright eyes, which displayed amusement in this event, "do you truly believe I should have allowed my cousin such liberties, or even become close enough to allow him to compromise my virtue." Elizabeth laughed easily as Darcy shook his head. "I see you understand me completely. As you have said, on several occasions, we are soon to be married. Only secrets come between a husband and wife." Finally coming to her point, Lizzy reached out a hand and rested it upon Darcy's sleeve. "I should have been more concerned if you kept this from me, for then it gives your Aunt power over us. Come, it is not a day to be out of doors in such a wind without your coat."

"Before we join your family," Darcy sighed while laying a gentle hand upon Elizabeth's forearm, "perhaps it is time to tell you of Mr. Wickham and the entirety of his association to our family. Only then will all of the Darcy family secrets be open to you. It may also give you some insight into my sister's timid nature."

"I pondered if you would ever speak of that man again," Lizzy waited for her betrothed to offer his arm, then lead him back to the formal garden where they could be seen by anyone seated in the drawing room. "But you must hurry for we have only the time it will take to enter Longbourn."

Nodding, Darcy retold of their boyhood, spent together. He did not dwell on the self-indulgent, amoral behaviour more than necessary for an innocent gentlewoman's understanding. However he quickly came to Wickham's actions this summer in Ramsgate and the effect they had on Miss Darcy. Almost in tears by the time they reached the foyer, Lizzy needed a few minutes to regain her composure.

"No wonder you were in such a mood at the Meryton Assembly," Elizabeth stated, her eyes expressing her feelings for his sister and all she must have suffered.

"Yet," Darcy could not help leaning down and placing the lightest to caresses on his betrothed's lips, "it is the night I found the partner of my future life."


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: Back from a great holiday. Sorry the posts were so sporadic. WiFi at sea is not that great. We have three chapters to go and the epilogue. I'm going to post the rest of the story next week, so it will be complete by Sunday next.**

* * *

On Tuesday of the following week, the Darcy coach once again arrived at Longbourn to carry Jane and Elizabeth to Netherfield, this time on the pretext of meeting Miss Darcy. The young lady and her companion, along with Colonel Fitzwilliam had arrived late Monday afternoon. Both parties were eager to meet with their future relations and take a likeness directly. Once again Mrs. Bennet accompanied her eldest daughters, gushing about all the details she needed to discuss with Mrs Nichols for the dinner to be held on Thursday evening. Jane and Elizabeth could not get a word in edgeways on the short carriage ride. They were glad to finally arrive, with Mr. Darcy awaiting their arrival on the steps of Netherfield.

"May I introduce my sister, Miss Georgiana Darcy and my cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam," Darcy offered, accompanying the ladies into the main drawing room. He acted for Bingley, who had only recently returned from London. For his part, Bingley intended to join the party, and most especially, come to Miss Bennet's side as soon as maybe. However, he needed to change from his dusty travelling attire before greeting guests.

Mrs. Bennet demurred the offer of tea, in a somewhat vulgar fashion, in favor of seeking out Mrs. Nichols. Georgiana paled at the slight, but noticed her brother seemed very pleased at this turn of events. With the pleasantries concluded, Mrs Annesley indicated Georgiana should call for refreshments. So far the young woman had spoken only when addressed directly. Capturing Darcy's eye, Lizzy moved to sit beside the shy girl and engage her in conversation. Together they had formulated a plan to place Miss Darcy at ease in new company.

"Your brother tells me you play very well," Elizabeth stated with a warm smile, "and that you enjoy music."

"I do not play very well," Georgiana looked to her sibling for encouragement. When it came, she continued, "but I am very fond of music. William wrote of his pleasure upon hearing you play and sing. He said he has rarely heard anything more beautiful."

"La vie en rose," Lizzy smiled with delight. "I do believe you brother is looking through rose-coloured spectacles in describing my skill at the instrument in such terms."

"Oh, no, Miss Bennet, William always tells the absolute truth," Georgiana looked shocked at the slight on her brother's character.

Letting out an amused chuckle, Elizabeth replied, "I am merely saying that a man in love will hear what he wishes, and reserves the right to embellish his betrothed's talents as it pleases him. To be a true proficient requires practice. With four sisters besides myself and only one pianoforte among us, that is not possible."

"Oh," Georgiana cried, covering her mouth with her hands, "when you come to Pemberley, I will leave the instrument in the music room entirely for your use."

"I will insist," Lizzy felt both flattered by the offer and embarrassed, "on your tuition, for I believe you have had the distinction of learning from the masters. And," she added in a conspiratorial whisper, "as we are soon to be sisters, will you not call me Elizabeth?"

Nodding shyly, Georgiana accepted and offered the same. "I have always wanted a sister," she hesitantly confessed, "or at least a young lady with whom I could share my deepest thoughts and feelings."

"And I," Lizzy laughed to break the tension, "have always wanted a brother, for I have sisters enough. It is not always comfortable with so many ladies living in a single house. There is vexation, silliness and noise aplenty, I assure you." Taking in a deep sigh, Elizabeth looked to Jane who sat beside Mr. Bingley, quietly speaking with their heads together. "However, I have been most fortunate in my eldest sister."

"You are very close to Miss Bennet?" Georgiana asked, watching the interaction between sisters seated across the room from each other, yet somehow understanding each other.

"Yes," Lizzy sighed. Unable to remain melancholy for long, she stated, "but I shall have you at Pemberley. I am sure it will not be long before we are not only sisters, but the best of friends."

"I should like that," Georgiana responded. Suddenly turning red, the young woman stumbled, "I had thought, that is…"

Understanding, after the discussion with her betrothed on Friday, Elizabeth reached out a calming hand. "Pemberley is your home, is it not?"

"Yes," Georgiana, somewhat astounded by the empathy in Elizabeth's expression, stuttered.

"And so it shall remain. I should very much like you to aid me in the transition to my new home," Lizzy smiled warmly. "Miss Bingley tells me of the grand drawing rooms and parlours. Your brother has spoken of the gardens, woods and paths that surround the house. How am I to find my way in such a distinguished home without your aid, for I am sure Fitzwilliam will have much estate business and be unable to accompany us every minute of each day."

"It is true," Georgiana finally managed a weak smile in response, "my brother spends much of the day in his book room or with the steward. There is little that goes on at Pemberley which Fitzwilliam does not know."

"An ideal elder brother, then," Lizzy laughed.

"Yes," Georgiana once again answered shyly. "Only, I think he is to kind toward me."

"I am sure your brother does not think so," Elizabeth smiled. At this comment, both ladies turned to glance Darcy's way.

Taking a sip from her cup, Lizzy perceived Darcy's slight frown as he noticed the conversation between the two most important ladies of his acquaintance come to a halt. As this opening gambit between the ladies seemed at an end, Elizabeth encouraged her betrothed to approach. Colonel Fitzwilliam accompanied his cousin, somewhat eager to meet the young lady able to entice the great Fitzwilliam Darcy into matrimony.

"Miss Elizabeth," the Colonel bowed deeply. "It is a pleasure to meet you at last."

"At last, Sir," Lizzy stated somewhat confused by the comment.

"Indeed," Richard smirked, allowing his jovial countenance to the fore, "I have heard much of you, none of it exaggerated, I assure you."

"I see my betrothed's pen has been extraordinarily busy," quipped the young woman. "For not only am I known to my future sister, but it seems you have the very great advantage of comprehending my countenance Colonel."

"My cousin has been most effusive in his praise of you," Richard answered, only to see Darcy squirm.

"Oh, Dear," Lizzy laughed, "now you will think me vain and in need of admiration. Tell me, Fitzwilliam, what can you mean?"

"Perhaps," the Colonel returned with his own brand of humour, "Darcy has attempted to prepare us for this surprise. My brother, Viscount Henley and I had quite despaired of our cousin ever marrying. I am glad to be proved wrong."

"And, are you married, Colonel," Lizzy asked.

"Alas I am the last to attempt such a state. My mother would say I am married to the army, for she is a demanding mistress, Miss Elizabeth."

"I doubt, as the son of an Earl, you could want to anything, Colonel," Lizzy teased.

"Oh, but I must make my own way in this world," he returned with twinkling eyes. Turning to Darcy, Richard stated, "I do believe your betrothed shall tease you unmercifully. I can only hope it will improve your dour countenance when in company. The new Mrs. Darcy shall add much colour and excitement to the halls of Pemberley. It is time the ballrooms were dusted off and you rejoined society, Darcy."

Shocked by her relations' words, Georgiana stood, unsure how to respond. Eyes wide, surprisingly it seemed neither Elizabeth, her brother nor cousin took offence at the forward words. For perhaps the first time in her limited exposure to society, Fitzwilliam Darcy smiled warmly and enjoyed the present company. Richard appeared pleased at the association and accepting of Miss Elizabeth into their family.

"Then," Lizzy, noticing Georgiana's wide eyes, took up the challenge by aiming her wit at Richard, "I hope the first ball we shall give will be in honour of your engagement, Colonel. While His Majesty's Army may give you gainful employment, it cannot compete with the joy in one's heart when you have uncovered your partner in life."

"Touché, Madam," Richard responded with a hearty laugh. "Although, unlike my cousin here, who has better means of having his choice in life, I must be inured to self-denial and dependence."

"In my opinion," Elizabeth's smile faltered somewhat, although she kept her tone light and teasing, "the younger son of an Earl can know very little of either. Now, seriously, what have you ever known of self-denial and dependence? When have you been prevented by want of money from going wherever you choose, or procuring anything you had a fancy for?"

"True," Richard sighed with great theatrics. "But, in matters of greater weight, I may suffer from the want of money. Younger sons cannot marry where they like."

"Unless where they like women of fortune, which I think they very often do," Elizabeth quipped.

"Then I shall charge your husband with holding many a ball or soiree," Richard smirked at his cousin, "at either Pemberley or Darcy House in London. And you, as the new Mrs. Darcy, shall place me in the way of eligible young ladies."

"A heavy burden indeed," Lizzy let out a chuckle of delight.

Darcy watched his younger sibling closely throughout the exchange to gather her reaction. While there was much good will between his betrothed and cousin, their discourse, on such a short acquaintance some could consider improper. Yet neither appeared displeased, indeed, they seemed to enjoy the repartee a little too well for Darcy's taste. It demonstrated Elizabeth's ability to take the likeness of a new acquaintance and use her wit without injuring or disparaging the association.

Georgiana, even before her near elopement, had been shy and reticent in company. Born late in their parents' marriage, and with Lady Anne passing only days after her birth, the young girl's exposure to society had always been restricted. As George Darcy became increasingly reluctant to entertain and more loath to take a second wife, Georgiana's prospects for associating with young women of similar fortune and refinement decreased further. In the last years of his life, the elder Mr. Darcy refused to leave his beloved Pemberley, becoming somewhat of a recluse. During this time, with Darcy completing his education at Cambridge, Georgiana's instruction had been left to the tender mercies of her governess. Finally, with the passing of their esteemed father, Fitzwilliam Darcy had to consider his younger sibling's best interests for her eventual coming out and making her way in society . Every moment of his day became consumed with the duties of running two estates, houses in London, Bath and Ramsgate and increasing the worth of his entire holdings. The learning curve steep, Darcy did not have the time to support a young woman, even if his inclination wished it so.

After much consideration, Darcy believed a ladies seminary would furnish Georgiana with the essential accomplishments required for any refined lady. There she would be amongst others of the first circles. Aunt Susan, the Countess of Matlock, soon dissuaded her nephew from this quaint form of education utilised almost entirely by those wishing to increase their standing in society. She cited Miss Bingley as an example, then suggested a school using the Rousseau approach which was attracting only the most eligible of young ladies from the best families.

The bond between siblings endured in strength while separated for long periods. Darcy remained invested in his sister's affections. However, only now did he come to realise how little he knew of Miss Georgiana Darcy. Both reluctant to be in the company of new acquaintances or large gatherings, and being of a retiring personality, Darcy supposed neither performed well to strangers. This conversation between Elizabeth and Richard demonstrated, as little had before, the necessity of such a sister for Georgiana.

"You are not attending, Fitzwilliam," Elizabeth scolded tactfully. Her smile softened the rebuke which drew a startled gasp from Georgiana.

"I was not," Darcy sighed.

"Tell me, Georgiana," Lizzy turned her wit on the girl, in a most gentle fashion, "is your brother oft known for his wool-gathering?"

Stunned, the young woman could not formulate a ready answer. As the silence lengthened, she finally stuttered, "I have never witnessed it before."

Arching an eyebrow, Lizzy offered, "so it is only my conversation which produces such a response. I shall remember, after we are married, Fitzwilliam and act accordingly."

"I should dearly like to know how you intend to punish my cousin," Richard quipped at Darcy's expense.

"While I," Darcy responded, "would never suspend any pleasure of yours, my Dearest."

Observing the subtle expression that had crossed her betrothed's features, Elizabeth left well enough alone. At the earliest possible moment, however, she would revisit his thoughts at this moment. It seemed Darcy had come to some monumental decision, and Lizzy could not fathom what or why. Still it mattered not as the conversation continued on around her with Colonel Fitzwilliam teasing his cousins. Georgiana, much like her brother, became more animated in the presence of gentlemen she knew well.

"Well, it is all arranged," Mrs. Bennet's raucous voice broke the quiet. Her eyes noticed Jane speaking quietly with Mr. Bingley. Wishing to aid the match, she chose to retire to Longbourn. "All that is left is the invitations to be delivered on the morrow."

"Shall I call at ten," Bingley stood and addressed the older woman, "so we maybe on our way sooner."

"Lizzy," Mrs. Bennet demanded, "is all in readiness?"

Rolling her eyes at the vulgarity, Elizabeth placed a calming hand on Darcy's forearm before he took offence on her behalf. "The invitations are prepared. If Jane will consent to accompany the party, I believe we may call on Sir William as Lucas Lodge first, before continuing on to Pervis Lodge."

"There is still much to do as the wedding is only two weeks hence," Mrs. Bennet complained, now the dinner was all but finalised. "I am all aflutter. If you could call the carriage, Mr. Darcy, I shall return to Longbourn."

Frowning at this, Darcy wondered if he would lose his betrothed's company so soon. Elizabeth sent him another pacifying smile. As before, she turned her mother's attention toward those duties that could be achieved without her eldest daughters.

"Did not Aunt Phillips wish to speak with you about the flowers for the church," she encouraged.

Eyes ablaze, Mrs. Bennet used this excuse to give her Jane more time in the company of Mr. Bingley. "Lizzy may stay," she offered condescendingly, "if Jane will remain."

"Miss Bennet must remain," Darcy bit out, everyone in the room reading his irony except the woman at whom it was aimed, "for who else shall ride in the carriage with Miss Elizabeth on the journey home."


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: It's a few minutes to midnight here in Australia and I should have published this earlier in the day. I hope you enjoy as we start to wrap up the story.**

* * *

"I should wish for Wednesday once again," Darcy whispered into Elizabeth's ear.

"You would willingly place yourself among society," she quipped, looking up and down the table. Set for almost forty people, the most notable families from the district gathered this night at Netherfield. Mrs. Bennet had outdone herself. This betrothal dinner would be much spoken of in Hertfordshire.

"I would rather be trapped inside a carriage for the better part of the day with Bingley and your sister for company," Darcy stated acidly, "than paraded like cattle at an auction. At least our party spent only a quarter of an hour with each of these families."

"Poor Fitzwilliam," Lizzy tried in vain to repress a chuckle of amusement at his discomfort, "to have such attention lavished upon you by so many is not to be born. Take heart, Dearest, we are on the second of three courses. It cannot be more than an hour until the men separate."

"I have promised you that the society of a particular lady will be limited after our marriage. Perhaps it is time you returned the favour," Darcy said acidly, watching Mrs. Long and Mrs. Bennet fawning over Miss Bennet's supposed attachment to Mr. Bingley. Their voices loud enough to reach the betrothed couple seated in the middle of the long table.

"But I am fond of company," Elizabeth smiled, her eyes twinkled, attempting to distract Darcy from the more ill-mannered behaviour of her relatives. "After we are married, are we to remain alone at Pemberley without any society? I believe we would become quite dull, Mr. Darcy. Or perhaps, if I should reserve several evenings for your pleasure alone, you will allow me into company?"

"As your husband," Darcy could not help the smouldering want from entering his eyes, "I shall demand your attention always. Yet I will bow to your need for society, although I am loath to share you."

Elizabeth was saved from answering as Mr. Yates claimed her attention. "Will you take a wedding tour? I am told it is most fashionable to spend time on the continent."

"Old Boney has made sailing the channel quite difficult," Colonel Fitzwilliam, seated across the table, answered. "I should advise my cousin to tour the lakes or peak district. I understand Miss Elizabeth holds great affection for nature and the outdoors."

"Such should not be attempted until next summer, or late spring at the earliest," Darcy responded. "The roads will adequately dry to travel and the weather improved."

"I have never visited either," Lizzy said wistfully.

"It shall be arranged," Darcy offered easily, "if that is your wish. Pemberley will survive without its Master and new Mistress for several weeks during the spring season."

"As easy at that," Lizzy told her sister as they readied for bed later that same night.

"Why are you surprised," Jane berated in her soft tone. "The gift on the night of your engagement ball indicated Mr. Darcy's wealth. You have spoken of your marriage settlement which is astonishing and demonstrated Mr. Darcy's attachment towards you. Why should he not wish you to see the great beauty of his home county?"

"Jane," Lizzy sighed, once again humbled by her sister's thoughts of the good to be found in others. "Truly you are angelic. It will take time to fully understand the fortune and connection which will soon be at my disposal as Mrs. Darcy. Fitzwilliam is eager for me to take on the role for Mistress of his homes. I confess to some uneasiness at the transition, yet I look forward to spending time with my new husband. I am honest enough to express my delight at visiting such natural wonders. I had not considered how easily wealth allowed one to traipse about the country-side."

"I believe you shall soon become accustomed to your new role, Lizzy," Jane smiled.

Rolling her eyes, Elizabeth could only agree. "Fitzwilliam and Mr. Bingley are to call tomorrow," she announced. "So, I will not require your company for my ramble."

"Are Colonel Fitzwilliam and Miss Darcy to join the party," Jane enquired.

"Our mother and younger sisters' attentions will be far too trying. On this I require your council, Jane. Georgiana is shy among strangers, painfully so," confessed Elizabeth with a deepening frown. "Fitzwilliam though it best to send her to school after his father passed and he inherited the estate. I believe she is lonely but ill equipped to recommend herself to strangers."

"Then we shall have to help her to be at ease in company," Jane commented, "just as you have eased Mr. Darcy into Meryton Society."

"How is such to be achieved," Lizzy questioned. "I fear it will not be an easy task, for I believe she takes her brother's likeness, more than is good for a young lady about to enter society. Fitzwilliam has come to see his past decision in a new light, spending time in Mr. Bingley's home and Georgiana's reaction to it. It grieves him to see his sister so timid, even in the company of her family."

"I feel sure," Jane allowed a slight smile to steal across her features, "that your natural wit shall win her affections, just as they have Mr. Darcy's, Lizzy."

"I pray it will be so," Elizabeth sighed, still a little uneasy. "We are for London on Monday."

"T'is four hours," Jane commented, folding down her side of the bed, "in a carriage. Are the gentlemen to accompany us in the coach or ride alongside?"

"I confess, I do not know," Lizzy stated.

When the gentlemen called the following day, Darcy owned the weather would dictate his and the Colonel's mode of transport. As the first days of December arrived, so did the inclement weather. As much as Darcy and Bingley would have enjoyed being trapped in a coach with their ladies, propriety, and the need for space, ensured both gentlemen's carriages made the twenty mile journey.

"I have never seen the roads in such a state," Elizabeth commented in an arch tone. "We are but an hour into the journey and have scarce made five miles. At this rate, do you think we shall reach London by night fall?"

"Lizzy," Jane gently reproved, "patience is a virtue."

Although her countenance remained serene, Jane knew her sister should like to be with her betrothed. Mrs. Bennet had commandeered Lizzy for the purpose of displaying the good fortune of her daughter on Friday. Indeed, Mr. Darcy waited in vain for his fiancée atop Oakham Mount in growing frustration. The two eldest Miss Bennets were bid to Netherfield to dine on Saturday evening. Mr. Bennet insisted they not leave until after their cousin, Mr. Collins bid Longbourn goodbye and the ladies be returned to their home no later than ten in the evening, for the banns were to be read for the second week on Sunday. Apart from a short conversation after services, Elizabeth and Darcy were forced to wait until this very morning to sight each other.

The slow pace of their journey meant many hours before Lizzy and Mr. Darcy would once again be in company. Perhaps, at the next stop, she would suggest a change in the arrangements to place the soon to be Darcy family together. That the arrangement would leave her with Miss Darcy as a chaperone whilst allowing Jane the presence of Mr. Bingley and Mrs Annesley. Once they arrived at Gracechurch Street, it would be many hours before the party came back together. Even then, they were to dine at Lord Matlock's townhouse this evening.

"Oh, Jane," Elizabeth sighed theatrically, "patience is a virtue of which I have little in reserve for such occasions as these. What of you, Georgiana? How do you find amusement when in such a trying situation?"

"I…I," glancing to her companion, Mrs. Annesley encouraged the young woman to continue the conversation, "keep a lyre harp in the carriage always. I find, on long journeys with my brother, it is most soothing and passes the time most agreeably."

"I have never seen such a harp," Elizabeth commented, somewhat intrigued.

"I should very much like to hear you play," Jane added, "if you will grant us the opportunity."

Shyly, Georgiana reached into the alcove beneath her seat. It had been cleverly built into the equipage for a very different purpose. However, the space stored her harp beautifully. Once on her lap, she tuned the Lyre quickly and began to play. It sounded quite different from a more traditional instrument but filled the limited space with a pleasant resonance. The volume perfect, the ladies spent the next hour listening with rapt attention. Before they knew it, the midpoint for their journey had been reached. After the stop, and upon returning to the carriage, Georgiana spoke of her instrument's history. It seemed the musical interlude had aided her courage in forming an attachment to the Bennet sisters.

"It is an ancient form of the harp, spoken of in the Bible," shyly, Miss Darcy opened up, her voice becoming stronger as she spoke on a matter she knew well. Her superior playing and love of music shining through her clear blue eyes. "My brother has read accounts of Bedouin tribes using such an instrument, indeed making improvements so as to increase its ease of transport upon a camel's back."

It did not take much in the way of effort for Jane and Elizabeth to encourage the younger woman to continue her discourse, and do so with eloquence. They spoke of music initially, but soon found themselves moving on to other subjects considered suitable for young ladies. The remainder of the trip to London saw much improved roads. The hours melted away and soon the Darcy carriage pulled up before Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner's Gracechurch Street home.

Darcy and the Colonel alighted their coach immediately, leaving Mr. Bingley to follow if he wished. They waited for the ladies to be handed out by the liveried footmen. Darcy offered his arm to Elizabeth, who demurred in favour of his cousin. Instead, with a quick glance at Miss Darcy, she allowed her reason to be known: the girl looked terrified at the thought of an introduction to Lizzy's relations.

"Mr. Darcy," Aunt Gardiner curtseyed when the party entered her parlour. Her nieces had made the introductions, after greeting her with a warm embrace. "Colonel Fitzwilliam, Miss Darcy, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. My nieces have written of your acquaintance."

"The pleasure is ours," Darcy bowed, observing the tastefully decorated home. It appeared the Gardiners were people of sense and fashion whom his betrothed adored. They had spoken much of the connection, one Elizabeth was loathe to give up. Indeed, she wished to call upon her relations in Cheapside whenever they were in town. Her mother, however, she had agreed to subject to Darcy no more than twice a year.

"I should like to offer your party refreshments," Mrs. Gardiner stated, watching for Mr. Darcy's reaction to her words. It seemed Mr. Bingley and the Colonel were at the great man's disposal, as they looked to him for direction. "However, I will understand, on such an inclement day, if you should wish to retire before dining with your relations this evening."

"I should like to linger," Darcy replied, watching his sister's reaction carefully. "However the roads from Meryton to the London road were a quite a trial for the drivers and subsequently took longer than expected."

Mrs. Gardiner, carefully observed the care displayed between brother and sister. It spoke well of the gentleman's character. "I understand, Sir. You have little enough time to fulfil your obligations in town. Perhaps you will consent to tea after your visit to the modiste on the morrow."

"Until tomorrow, Madam, when it will be a pleasure" Darcy bowed, avowing he would take the opportunity to know Elizabeth's family.

"Elizabeth," Mrs. Gardiner motioned for the younger woman to see the visitors out. It would be but a moment's work to unload the trunks, for her nieces were to stay but two nights. Even then, their time would be limited.

Cheeks stained red, Lizzy did as requested. In the foyer, Colonel Fitzwilliam guided his young cousin to the waiting carriage with Mr. Bingley following behind. It gave Elizabeth and Darcy a few moments alone. They revelled in the first quiet moment shared on this day.

"I shall return for you at six. My aunt and uncle keep town hours, so we will not sit down to dine until eight," Darcy warned, his eyes attempting to say all his lips could not.

"I shall be ready," Lizzy responded, appreciating the silent warning. Yet, several hours later, Elizabeth came to rue those words.

"I hope you are enjoying your conquest," Lady Susan stated tartly when the introductions had been made. It seemed the woman would do little to put Miss Bennet at ease. For this first meeting with her nephew's intended, the Countess wished few to witness her interrogation, for she intended to openly vent her displeasure in private. Neither of her sons, nor the Viscountess were to be witness to her display of disdain.

"Conquest," Lizzy responded, holding her ire at bay. Reaching out to touch Darcy's coat sleeve, she shot him a look before returning to her antagonist. Although stiff with indignation, her betrothed understood the plea and let Elizabeth continue, for he knew her courage would rise to the occasion, just as it had many time in the presence of Miss Bingley. "I fear you have the mistaken me with Cupid's Arrow, for it is his aim that created the conquest."

"A love match," Lady Susan's scorn could not be kept from her tone.

Once again, Darcy bristled at the provocation. Lizzy slipped her hand into Fitzwilliam's, lacing their fingers together in an open display of unity. "So it would seem," she challenged with a slight smile. However, the light in her eyes could only be anger. "Cupid's bow has been most active, for his arrow has bested my heart. I may say, nothing less than the deepest love and admiration would induce me to matrimony."

"Then it is fortunate for you," Lady Susan responded, only a little mollified by the young woman's ability to withstand her attack, "this arrow struck such a man."

"How so?" questioned Elizabeth. Without awaiting a reply, for she no longer wished to put this hostility aside but face it head on. "I suspect you speak of Fitzwilliam's rank. And yet, he is a gentleman while I am a gentleman's daughter. In this I believe we are equal."

"You speak of rank, as if all gentlemen were the same. Even you cannot hold such an opinion to be true," Lady Susan rose from her place on the couch suddenly. Approaching the pair, she looked upon Elisabeth's simple gown with horror. "How can you compare your simple country," pausing she found a word that would not distance Darcy completely, "fashion with that of the first circles?"

"Lady Susan," Lizzy straightened her spine, "if my situation in life is nothing to my betrothed, how can it mean anything to you?"

"I am the daughter of the Duke of St Christabel," she stated in a proud tone. "In marrying my nephew, you gain that connection, as well you become the niece of an Earl, not to mention a relation to many other illustrious personages. Now tell me your station in life is equal to the marriage you have orchestrated."

"I will not boast of connections I do not have," Elizabeth stated. "Nor will I pretend to be that which I am not. Lady Susan," forcing her voice to become lower and calmer, Lizzy sighed, "tomorrow I am to visit Miss Darcy's modiste for Fitzwilliam and I have discussed what will be necessary for my introduction into the first circles. If you wish, you may accompany Miss Darcy, my sister and myself."

"You are too clever by half young lady," Susan eyed the girl. "Should I refuse, my nephew will be angered and if I consent, society will see my patronage as acceptance of your position."

"You mistake me, Lady Susan," becoming somewhat fatigued with the argument, it appeared neither Darcy nor Lord Fitzwilliam wished to interfere. Both knew this battle too important to the future of Elizabeth's place in society. If she could not make her way against the Countess's sharp tongue, there would be little hope against those who were not disposed to the match. However, Darcy allowed his fingers to flex, lending his strength to his betrothed. In his opinions, Elizabeth was magnificent in defence of her character. "My intention was to offer an olive branch. I had hoped this meeting would lay the foundations for our future familiar felicity."

Brows furrowed, it took Lizzy some moments to understand Lady Susan was not accustomed to such honesty. It gave her the courage to speak plainly. Withdrawing her touch from Fitzwilliam, she approached the woman who would make or break her entry into society. It seemed the first circles spoke in ambiguity and made much out of their own ideas without foundation in truth. Something Lizzy would have to remember.

"May we sit, for I wish to have this subject complete before going into dine," Elizabeth suggested, taking the countess's arm and leading her to the couch. "Fitzwilliam and the Colonel have praised your table. I should like to enjoy its fruits and not have my digestion spoilt by dissention between us."

"You state your opinions very decidedly," Susan said, somewhat ill at ease with the younger woman. Under other circumstances, she would enjoy spending time with her nephew's intended.

"So I have been informed," a wide smile broke out on Lizzy's face as she turned it toward her betrothed.

Watching the interaction, Susan could not deny Cupid had indeed struck these two. Miss Bennet's wit matched that of her nephew and her manners were somewhat impertinent. Yet she would need such to battle the drawing rooms of the first circles. If only the family fortune and connections could be kept from general knowledge, the gossip would be of short duration.

"Lady Susan," Elizabeth finally broached the subject she considered essential to their continued acquaintance. "Do you not think my betrothed and I have not spoken of the change in station which will occur upon my marriage?"

A sharp nod her only answer, Susan Fitzwilliam knew Darcy to be overly analytical with every decision he made. He would have considered every aspect of this marriage before requesting Miss Bennet's hand. Even now, the young man watched his betrothed perform without interruption. It seemed he trusted her to conduct herself with dignity and respect against the wife and daughter of a peer.

"Fitzwilliam wishes my introduction be gradual. We shall be married in a sev'night and spending our first few days as husband and wife in London. I am told this invitation to dine will be the only opportunity both you and I will have to take each other's likeness, for we will be indisposed to callers next week."

"Is this true, Nephew," Lady Susan demanded, to which Darcy nodded his assent. "I suppose you will spend the festive season with your new family."

"We have been invited to stay at Netherfield, a property recently leased by my good friend Mr. Bingley," Darcy allowed.

"That young man you saved from himself," snorted Lady Susan. "Oh he is jovial enough. Now it seems he wishes to establish himself in the world as a gentleman. Of course you are aiding him. Tell me of his estate."

"It would meet your standards," Darcy stated somewhat condescendingly.

"Should the Earl and I attend your nuptials, I gather we should be welcomed," Susan dismissed this idea. "When are you to introduce the new Mrs. Darcy to society?"

Elizabeth gave her betrothed a calming glance. "We are to spend Christmas and Boxing Day in Hertfordshire before traveling to Pemberley. I would like to start the New Year in our home, surrounded by intimate family. I believe Fitzwilliam plans to return to London in February for a short season."

"I had hoped," Darcy finally joined the conversation, "to limit the number of invitations to private balls and dine with only select company."

"You mean," Lady Susan frowned, "those of my acquaintance that will accept your bride."

"Indeed," Darcy countered with a hard stare. "We shall participate in wider society the following season, if my wife is not attempting to fill the nursery at Pemberley. There will be preparations for Georgiana's coming out to be planned. I had hoped you will be responsible for her presentation, should Mrs. Darcy be indisposed."

"So you are to wait until my niece turns eighteen," Lady Susan considered this. "that will give us time to ensure Mrs. Darcy is widely accepted and your sister's chance of a good match have not been materially damaged." Turning her complete attention on Elizabeth, the Countess declared, "I shall call at Leighwood at ten tomorrow. I expect your party to await my arrival and be prepared to spend much of the day shopping, for if we have so little time, arrangements must be made."

Before either Darcy or Lizzy could answer, the butler announced dinner. As Fitzwilliam took her arm to follow his relations into the dining room, he leant in to his betrothed. "Shall your digestion cope," he enquired with a completely straight face.

"I shall rally," Lizzy stated archly, allowing one eyebrow to rise.

"I believe the worst to be over," Darcy sounded relieved.

"It will take more than a single olive branch," Lizzy predicted, "to overcome your aunt's notions of a proper wife. I look forward to the challenge."


	27. Chapter 27

"Bingley," Darcy's frown forewarned of his displeasure, "my aunt and uncle wish to lend their support for my marriage to Elizabeth. They will arrive in Hertfordshire Saturday. Would Netherfield host them?"

Quite speechless, Charles Bingley swallowed several times before assenting. "What has brought about this change?" he enquired.

"I am afraid my betrothed has become Lady Susan's latest project," Darcy spat.

"Oh," was all Bingley managed, unsure to what Darcy eluded.

If either man considered the two days spent in London a reprieve from the vexations of Mrs. Bennet, they had been sourly mistaken. Although starting out early, Monday's inclement weather increased their journey time. Yesterday, as a result of Lady Susan joining the Miss Bennets and Miss Darcy in shopping for Elizabeth's wardrobe, there had not been time to take tea at Gracechurch Street. It left little time for the men to spend time with their ladies as Darcy had been obliged to politely decline an invitation to dine with Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner. It seemed his Uncle invited himself to supper with the intention of discussing his wife's plans for the Bennet sisters.

"This is unacceptable," Darcy told Elizabeth in a somewhat cold tone, meeting on Oakham Mount the following Saturday. "I have called upon Longbourn, only to find you visiting the neighbours every day since our return from London."

"I shall tell my mother you are most displeased," Lizzy smiled at his discontentment. Yet she felt every bit as frustrated by her mother's constant toting her round. "Have your Aunt and Uncle arrived to Netherfield?"

"They are expected by this evening," Darcy sighed.

"Will they attend services in the morning?" Elizabeth asked.

Blanching, Darcy knew to what his betrothed implied. "Good Lord," he stated.

"It is the final reading of the banns and my mother shall be ecstatic to have an Earl and Countess among the congregation. We must be thankful it is Sunday," Lizzy managed a slight chuckle at her betrothed's countenance, "for our family will return to Longbourn and there we are to stay for the remainder of the day. At least we are to have one day's reprieve before your aunt and my mother join forces. Mama will be too busy with final arrangements to repine the loss of such company."

"Indeed," Darcy remarked, "although I shall miss your company while Bingley and I entertain our guests. The reprieve is a pleasure I could well forgo."

"I am glad to hear it," she returned with a coyness she did not feel. "Fear not dearest, we shall soon spend every day together."

"I look forward to the day I can call you my own," Darcy added in his own dry, teasing manner. "There will be few such distractions at Pemberley."

"There are but six days before our wedding," Lizzy reminded. "I feel sure there will be at least one invitation to dine at Longbourn before Friday. Mama will not miss the opportunity to host such company, nor speak of it with half the county."

Before Darcy could lay more than a chaste kiss upon Elizabeth's cheek, Jane cleared her throat in warning. Although she stayed an appropriate distance to allow whispered words, Miss Bennet would not allow any hint of impropriety with such a short engagement. Groaning, Lizzy determined she would do the same for Jane when betrothed to Mr. Bingley.

The third banns were duly read and, fortunately, the Earl and Countess of Matlock were absent, delayed in town until Wednesday. Darcy managed a few minutes with Elizabeth after services, where he was invited to join the family. Georgiana, who had finally overcome her shyness, begged to accompany her brother. This last week the young woman had blossomed, opening like a flower in spring. Miss Darcy now found the company of some of the Bennet ladies much to her liking.

"Elizabeth," Georgiana enquired while the second course was set upon the table. "Will you not miss your home? Pemberley is so quiet and Longbourn full of people and noise."

The enquiry, not meant in a vicious or cruel way, made Lizzy stop and think. "Yes," she answered sadly, "there is much about my home I shall miss. However, I am not made for sadness and Longbourn will always be here for me to visit. Together, your brother, you and I shall make a new beginning at Pemberley. Perhaps, if we work very hard, we can increase the family circle and generate more joyful laughter in the years to come."

"I should like that very much," Georgiana stated in a quiet, wistful tone.

"I should think it quite droll," Lydia remarked with a huff.

Put out at first by the youngest Bennet sister, Georgiana usually chose to ignore the rather thoughtless, impetuous girl. However, only days from Elizabeth, and by association, Lydia becoming her sister, she found she could not let the slight go unanswered. "One requires quiet and contemplation to improve oneself. It is obvious you seek neither."

Darcy, somewhat affronted by his sister's put down, wished to berate her. Elizabeth, seated at his elbow, allowed her hand to brush his. Their eyes locked and he wondered at her silent plea to let this scene play out.

For her part, Lydia knew she had been insulted, but knew not how. "Well, I should much rather attend parties and balls every night in London. I would dance every dance."

"When it came time to exhibit," Georgiana asked, "how would you set yourself apart from the other, very accomplished, young women. Any man of worth wishes for more than an ornament upon his arm."

Mrs Bennet, mean of understanding, found this comment unsettling. Thus she attempted to foster Lydia upon Miss Darcy at every opportunity in the hope of throwing her daughter into the company of rich men. However, grasping the slight, it was Kitty who befriended the lonely girl after witnessing the attention paid to an accomplished young woman. Never having the opportunity to take up an instrument, Catherine Bennet decided to follow Georgiana's example. Georgiana, for her part, welcomed the reprieve from solitude. Kitty soon found her future sister opening up over the ivory keys and discovered the gentle praise of Mrs Annesley as her skill rapidly improved. Never having been appreciated before, Kitty blossomed in few short days and, with her, Miss Darcy's shyness evaporated.

"I am afraid," Lizzy stated with pursed lips as she met Mr. Darcy atop Oakham Mount days before their wedding, "we shall have to take Kitty back to Pemberley with us. Georgiana has become quiet attached, and my sister not less so."

"I do not see an issue with that," Darcy countered, surprising Lizzy with his easy acceptance. "I have come to see your family in a new light as I spend time with them. I will not lie to you, Elizabeth. I do not think I will be able to tolerate your mother any more than my Aunt Catherine. But in small doses, I shall survive. However, Miss Catherine improves on closer acquaintance. If your father allows it, having Miss Catherine at Pemberley will allow us more time together, safe in the knowledge Georgiana has a friend as well as companion."

Laughing heartily, Elizabeth could see the sense in her betrothed's plans. It took the combined voices of Darcy, Kitty, Lizzy, Georgiana and finally, Mrs. Bennet to talk Mr. Bennet into such an arrangement. Even Aunt Madeline considered it a good idea when she arrived days before the wedding. The entire Gardiner family intended to stay until after Christmas, and then return to London.

"Now, Lizzy," Madeline stole into her nieces' room the evening before her wedding, "what has you mother told you of your duties on your wedding night."

Aghast her aunt would approach this subject, Elizabeth had to answer truthfully. "Nothing, as yet. She has not come to me. I will not lie, Aunt, but I dread Mama's advice."

"Then I am not too late," Mrs Gardiner sighed, a slight smirk playing about her lips. Gathering Elizabeth's hand in her own, she walked to the bed. Sitting side by side, Madeline allowed her eyes to capture those of her niece. "I cannot make up my mind if Fanny will be overly descriptive or give you nothing of any consequence, for either will be inadequate to deal with a man such a Mr. Darcy. I wish to tell you what I have experienced and can only hope your marriage is one of equal felicity and respect. Now take every lesson you have learnt about propriety with a gentleman and remove it from your mind, for once you are married and your husband comes to you, anything is possible."

What followed made Lizzy blush, and cry, and smile, and giggle. Her aunt held nothing back. When asked if she had questions, Elizabeth found it easy to ask what she really wanted to know.

"Will it hurt?" she became unusually still.

"I have only my own experience by which to judge," Madeline frowned, "and, as you know, your uncle and I have been married twelve years. In truth, I believe it was uncomfortable at first, but not painful. It is not something women speak of, except when readying a maiden for her marriage bed, yet I do not really recall the act with any accuracy for the pleasure to be had overshadowed any pain."

"Lizzy, if you take nothing else, I beg you take this advice away from our conversation. If you love your partner in life, then trust him; talk to Mr. Darcy, for only with open and honest communication between you can you have a complete and fulfilling life. I believe you will find happiness with Mr. Darcy in your marriage as well as your bed."

Nodding, Madeline left Lizzy alone to think upon all she had said. Later, when her mother stole into her room to do her duty, Elizabeth had to stop the amusement showing in her delighted eyes. The account was so nonsensical and different from her aunt, as to cause her nerves to dissipate. Indeed, Mrs Bennet's rather exaggerated and verbose explanation waxed and waned from unspeakable anguish to astonishing pleasure. In the end, Lizzy realised, the explanation was akin her mother's personality, dogged determination mixed with nervous anxiety. Elizabeth discounted everything she said.

And then the day dawned. Up before the sun completed it journey into the sky at her mother's insistence, Lizzy found herself dressed in her wedding finery hours before the ten o'clock ceremony. Not a hint of nervousness assaulted Elizabeth. Indeed, she could not wait for the start of her new life. Rather, she sounded more like her mother, which would amuse her husband as she retold the story on the long journey to London later that day.

Darcy's experience of his final day as a single gentleman proved somewhat different from his bride's. At Netherfield, the Fitzwilliam's, the Hurst's, Miss Bingley and Colonel Fitzwilliam arrived the evening before the wedding. Miss Bingley at first appeared acquiescent with respect to the events to come on the morrow. However, she became more vocal with each glass of wine. Her barbs dare not include Miss Elizabeth, especially in the presence of the Earl and Countess of Matlock. Yet Caroline could not help disparaging the behaviour of the remainder of the Bennet family.

"Miss Bingley," Richard noting Georgiana becoming paler and Darcy's growing anger before answering the latest volley of accusations, "what exactly is it you have to accuse the family of? Vulgarity, well I see the best example before me. Links to trade? Was not your fortune begotten in trade? I am told by several young gentlemen of my acquaintance that you have been out, what, five seasons now? And yet you are still unmarried, Miss Bingley."

"I believe," Darcy entered the conversation, his countenance openly displaying his displeasure, "Miss Bennet has not had the distinction of a season in Town, mixing with the most eligible gentlemen."

"And yet," Lady Susan added with a smirk, "she seems to have attracted the attentions of one of the most sought after gentlemen in the country. If my nephew does not object to the family, what can you, not even a gentleman's daughter, have to say on the matter."

Well and truly put in her place, no one made a move to defend Caroline's honour. Indeed, Charles added, "I could not have put it better myself." The look he levelled at his sister stated, _and when I secure Miss Bennet's hand, I will not tolerate such behaviour from you!_

Shortly thereafter, Caroline excused herself. The entire party soon retired to bed, understanding tomorrow required an early start. Charles Bingley wished to be at his best for he intended to make his offer to Miss Bennet after his friend and new bride left Longbourn in the Darcy carriage. If he anticipated the morrow with joy, Darcy's emotions were tenfold that of his friend. Finally, he would be wed to his beloved Elizabeth, who had only grown in his heart over this last month.

And so it came to pass, on the twentieth day of December in the year of our Lord eighteen hundred and eleven, Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy of Pemberley estate took one Miss Elizabeth Bennet to be his lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold until death part them. Unfortunately, as Jane suggested, this was not a fairy tale. They did not live happily ever after, nor could two such strong willed people be expected too. There would be arguments, misunderstandings, vexations, and harsh words, but these would be tempered with loving smiles, passionate kisses, warm embraces and ardent loving that improved with practice.


	28. Chapter 28

"Well, Mrs Darcy," Darcy smiled down at his new bride.

"Well," Elizabeth quirked an eyebrow at him in askance.

"Our wedding night is over," he answered, cracking the heavy drapes around his four poster bed.

"So it is," Lizzy managed to keep a straight face.

"And you are still in my bed," Darcy added.

"So it would seem," the ghost of a smile turned up the corners of Elizabeth's lips.

"I gather you are following your aunt's advice," he teased.

"I believe," Lizzy now could not hold back her delight, "you, Mr. Darcy, suggested that propriety and decorum did not exist within the marriage chamber. I will not lie, your attentions at first made me nervous, but I am sure I shall grow to find them tolerable, very much so."

Leaning down, his lips but an inch from his beloved's, Darcy gazed into the finest pair of eyes he'd ever seen. "I can only hope you will learn to return the favour, for I wish for you to pay me as much attention, Elizabeth."

Nervously moving her hand to his back, Lizzy began to stroke up and down her husband's spine with gentle fingertips. She was rewarded by Darcy's shiver of delight, and he growled low in his throat as took her lips in a searing kiss. Fuelled by the passion, Elizabeth indicated she wanted more contact. As the curtain fell back into place, the lovers were insulated from the outside world and allowed their ardour full reign.

"I think," Darcy murmured sometime later, "we should rise. There is much we need to achieve before returning to Netherfield for Christmas. If I call for water now, we will have time to bathe together."

Slightly shocked at the suggestion, Lizzy's eyes opened wide. Darcy chuckled at her expression. Without warning he left the bed, only to return a few minutes later with a wide grin.

"It is all arranged, wife," he stated.

Keeping Elizabeth's mind off the upcoming event, Darcy took his time to worship her body. He heard the soft signal from his valet, who discreetly disappeared through the servant's entrance. Darcy moved suddenly to scoop Lizzy into his arms. Cheeks red with embarrassment, for a man had never seen her without clothing, Elizabeth buried her head in Darcy's chest.

"We shall enjoy many baths together, My Dearest," Darcy smiled at her coy behaviour. "I believe, when I demonstrate how pleasurable they can be, you will not hesitate next time."

Some while later, sighing to show her regret, Lizzy began to move, be it ever so slowly. Darcy soon followed his wife from the cooling water, only to dry her personally. Looking for her maid and a dressing gown, Darcy's warm chuckle sounded beside her ear.

"The servants understand we are not to be disturbed," he whispered, "until they are called for. Your maid will attend you in your dressing room."

"I understood," Lizzy managed a rather impertinent grin, "most of the servants were to be given the season to return home, and the knocker would be removed from the door."

"So it shall be," Darcy stated. "I should like to keep you trapped in this room; however, we must have more than love to sustain us."

The comment reminded Elizabeth's stomach that their last meal had been many hours past. Raising an eyebrow, she became aware of aches and pains in parts of her body she never knew existed. They had spent every moment in Darcy's chamber since arriving at Leighwood house. Walking to her own suite of rooms, Lizzy pondered how pleasant it would be to explore her new home and perhaps take a walk around the neighbourhood. Before her marriage, Lizzy had visited Mr. Darcy's town home only once and, even then, Lady Susan had removed them as soon as may be.

The next days were filled with deliveries from the modestie, shoe maker, milliner and other clothing shops they had visited a fortnight previously. Darcy stayed by his wife's side throughout the ordeal, catching her sighs and looks of irritation as she was forced to accept the many items of the finest quality. It seemed his Aunt Susan had taken her role as sponsor to heart and ordered more than Elizabeth expected. Yet, in Darcy's mind, it was less than she deserved.

With the evening hours, after dinning alone in their joint sitting room, Mrs. Darcy became his to pleasure. No one would interrupt the newlyweds once they retired for the night, nor much of the morning. The short honeymoon passed all too quickly, even though the couple spent every concievable moment in each other's company. Trunks packed with the clothing required to spend winter at Pemberley, the happy couple reluctantly returned to Netherfield. Mrs. Bennet became vexed that they did not stay at Longbourn, even though she had known Darcy intended to stay with his friend.

"Jane," Lizzy took her sister aside at the earliest possible moment, "I know you have something to tell me."

"Oh Lizzy, I am so happy. Now I understand how you felt with Mr. Darcy," she replied.

"As Mama is not gushing with effusions of joy, I believe the announcement has not been made," she stated with a delighted smile.

"Papa insisted we wait until you returned from London so both our families could be told at the same time. He intends to make the announcement at dinner this evening," Jane answered, somewhat embarrassed to be so singled out.

"I am delighted for both of you," Lizzy took her sister into a warm embrace. "Now tell me all about it."

"I believe it to be all a proposal should be. Charles asked if we might take a turn about the garden with Miss Darcy and Kitty. Somehow we became separated by the old oak tree. Lizzy, he declared his love for me in the most animated language and then went down onto one knee," Jane gushed.

"When is the wedding to be," Elizabeth asked, her countenance displaying her pleasure at this news.

"We will marry in April. I hope you will be able to come," Jane looked crestfallen for a moment.

"I would not miss it for the world," Lizzy stated, "even should I be with child by then, for I will not have our mother tell of your duties as a wife."

"Lizzy," Jane looked on her sister with astonishment.

"Oh, Jane," Elizabeth could not help the chuckle escaping, "life with your Mr. Bingley will be filled with joy and happiness. He shall give you no reason to repine, I am sure. I must tell you of the pleasures to be found in married life, but only on the night before your wedding and before Mama gives you the talk."

"Was it so bad?" questioned Jane.

The look Lizzy levelled at her sister stated _you know Mama._

 **Ten Years Later.**

"Aunt Caroline," Thomas Bingley shouted for his spinster aunt who still lived with them. His father often commented about wastrels under his breath in relation to his sister. Once brave enough to ask what a wastrel was, he'd been warned to not say more by his mother. Mama was always kind to Aunt Caroline.

"What do you want," Miss Bingley sneered.

"Mama requests you come to the music room for it is time for Elizabeth's lesson on the pianoforte," Thomas stated. Having delivered the message, he scampered. None of the Bingley children liked to be in company of Aunt Caroline. They suspected Mama and Papa didn't much like her either. Thankfully she kept to her room much of the time, when she wasn't visiting Aunt Louisa.

Passing his elder sister, by one year, seated on the stool, Thomas gave her a piteous look. The seven year old girl had a similar temperament to her mother and could bear most things with equanimity. Young Elizabeth did not complain at the hour long lesson every day, for she played and sang very well indeed.

"Come and play outside, Lizzy," Thomas requested, "when the old dragon has finished with you."

"That," Jane rebuked her six year old son, "will be enough Thomas. You must remember to respect your elders."

"Yes, Mama," he returned, deferring to the quiet discipline of his mother.

"Papa has just told me," Jane smiled down at her eldest son. There were two more girls between Thomas and Henry, Mrs Bingley's final child. Finally, her sister had shared a method of not increasing which worked. It was the only information any of the sisters trusted from Lydia. Even from someone as serene as Jane Bingley, five children became her limit. It appeared their youngest sister had informed the other three before Jane, for Mary had only two, Kitty three and Lizzy four at her husband's insistence. Indeed, Darcy continued to attempt to talk Elizabeth into another pregnancy.

"Told you what," Thomas stopped in his tracks, waiting with baited breath.

"Your Aunts Lizzy, Kitty and Mary will be arriving in the next few days for a visit. They are bringing the entire family," Jane announced.

With an ear splitting holler, Thomas charged out into the garden calling for his youngest brother. With four years between them, two-year old Henry did not become excited. However, Madeline and Anne knew of the joy to come with a household full of cousins.

Three days later, while the four sisters sat around a table filled with baked goods and a pot of tea, fourteen children played happily on the lawn before Highgrove Manor in the company of several nursemaids and governesses. Upon learning of the descending horde, Miss Bingley had taken herself off to visit with her sister, Louisa. Mrs Hurst had been widowed five years and without an heir, the Hurst family fortune had been entailed away to her brother in law. She now lived with their maternal aunt in Scarborough on the interest from her marriage settlement.

"So, Lady Pembroke," Elizabeth teased Mary.

"The knighthood has not yet been granted," Mary sighed. "It is more trouble than it is worth, for it will change nothing."

"Ever the stoic Mary," Lizzy laughed. "Then tell me, are little John and Edward to expect a sibling soon."

"Indeed not," Mary scoffed. "Ask Jane. Henry is now two. I suspect our sister will soon be increasing again."

Embarrassed, Kitty answered for her sister. "Lydia finally told Jane of her secret. I cannot believe how that girl takes one lover after another, each richer than the last. Last we met in London, Lydia had changed her name yet again. This is her third husband in six years. I think she is now richer than even you, Kitty."

Snorting, Lizzy had her own ideas upon that. Their youngest sister had always wanted to be rich. Now she was, but had yet to find the love and devotion the rest of them had managed for find in their life partners. "Divorce," she stated with pursed lips, "is not uncommon in America. I have heard Lydia is a great success in New York. Her acting skills are much admired across the sea."

"And what of you, Lizzy?" Jane tried to get the conversation back onto more polite topics for ladies. "Has you husband convinced you to increase again?"

"Richard and William are nine," Mrs Darcy frowned. "Fitzwilliam is in favour of sending them to school, as he was at the same age. I had hoped to keep the boys at home and spend some of the year in London, giving them the aid of many masters. It will be time, soon enough, that they must attend Cambridge. Anne and Katherine will soon be five. With children coming in sets of two, the very notion of another confinement makes me shudder."

While the other sisters agreed, they knew Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy would most likely convince his wife. "Yet," Jane added into the conversation, as something in her Lizzy's gate just didn't seem right, "you did not answer the question."

Laughing at Jane's ability to read her so well, Elizabeth nodded. "We are to expect another child, or two, by Christmas. However, I have told my husband that this shall definitely be the last."

"So," Kitty glanced at Mary and Jane, "are we to come to Pemberley in December?"

"I think it best," Lizzy agreed. "Then my family will be able to see the new Darcy and celebrate. Georgiana, Reginald and the children will be in attendance. As you know they have three daughters."

"Has you sister not started her confinement?" asked Mary.

"Indeed, it is the best news of all," Lizzy supplied. "Lord and Lady Carrington welcomed the Viscount Henley into the world last week. Reginald is very happy indeed, to have a son at last. Fitzwilliam is not so anxious, for they have decided to call him after his uncle."

"Oh, Lizzy," Jane joined her sisters in laughing at Elizabeth's joke, "we thought Kitty's Fitzwilliam would be the only one in the family."

"Maria and Eleanor are delighted with their brother," Kitty stated, "especially now he has grown enough to play with them."

When the Darcy heir arrived exactly one year after their wedding, Mr. and Mrs. Darcy fought tooth and nail for a week. While Lizzy wanted to continue a family tradition and name the boy after his father, Fitzwilliam flatly refused. Finally, Georgiana settled the argument by referring to the babe as young William and his twin brother as young Richard. She then calmly commented that the parents should now be cautious in case the pair were as much work as her brother and cousin had been.

"Are you happy, Fitzwilliam, Dearest," Lizzy eyed her husband judiciously. Before her, in the cribs that had lain in the attics for the last three years, slept the newest members of the Darcy clan.

"I had always wished for six children, Elizabeth," Darcy sounded delighted.

"I am glad I have been able to accommodate you," she stated with some sarcasm. "I hope choosing names will be somewhat easier than the last time."

"Our daughter's did not cause the same level of dissention as our sons," Darcy reminded.

"Only because we were prepared for the possibility of two children," she replied, one eyebrow rising.

"I will select our son's name," Darcy stated, this tone belieing the mocking in his eyes, "and you our daughter, for I will not have another Fitzwilliam in this house."

"Very well, Dearest," Lizzy replied. "Perhaps Caroline?"

"Indeed not," Darcy grimaced. "Emmaline or Madeline but I will not have a daughter called Caroline."

Surprisingly, Elizabeth took his suggestion seriously. "Emma, yes, little one that suits you very well. Emma it shall be. Now, what shall we call your brother?"

"George, after my father," glancing side-long at his wife, Darcy could see Elizabeth did not like the name at all.

"Would not Charles suit him better," Lizzy attempted to change her husband's mind. She'd learnt over the years that Darcy could be every bit as determined as she.

"I believe you may be correct," Darcy commented carefully, peering into the cradle. Picking up the one day old infant, he yawned and opened his blue eyes. "Charles George."

Little did either parent know, Little George, as the servants christened him in honour of their late master, would one day precede his brother's and become master of Pemberley. Richard, like his uncle of the same name, and also second born would join His Majesty's Army. He would travel to the colony known as Australia, be granted a parcel of land, and with his inheritance become one of the richest wool producers in the newly formed New South Wales. William, heir to Pemberley never married. Indeed his character resembled that of his father more than the other children. Quite sensitive, he knew he could never follow in his father's footsteps. At the age of eighteen, instead of traveling to Cambridge with his brother, Quiet William journeyed to Italy. There he found his calling, joining a group of artists. Many of his works were purchased by George Darcy, making them quite valuable and highly sought after by the English aristocracy.

Darcy did not relinquish hold of Pemberley easily or quietly. His heir would marry and bring his bride, the daughter of an Earl, to live on the estate for many years first. Only after the birth of his second grandson did Fitzwilliam Darcy cede some responsibility to his youngest child. When Elizabeth unexpectedly did not wake up after nine and thirty years of marriage, all colour drained from Darcy's world. He followed her in death, as he had in life, almost immediately, for he refused to be separated from the woman who had always been the other half of his soul.


End file.
